Mi Señor
by CaedesCarpeNoctem99
Summary: Cuando un tirano Rey Thomas Riddle de Slytherin cría a su heredero Thomas Riddle con sus mismas ideas provoca que este no esté totalmente de acuerdo con ellas. Pero eso James Potter, príncipe consorte y recién autonombrado rey de Gryffindor a la muerte de sus padres, no lo sabe.¿Qué hará el rey de Slytherin cuando vea los cálidos y desafiantes ojos de su nuevo criado James?
1. El rey de Slytherin

Hubo una época en que el mundo mágico, tal y como lo conocían los reyes de los cuatro reinos, Vivian en paz y armonía unos con otros. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Ninguno habia tenido problemas ni discusiones, jamás lucharon entre ellos y se dirigían con mucho respeto a sus iguales. Y eso duro 1000 años, hasta que el vigésimo segundo Rey de Slytherin, Sorvolo Gaunt concedió que el señor Thomas Riddle, un mago guapo y adinerado de buena posición, se casara con su única hija Merope, una muchacha no muy agraciada que se enamoró perdidamente de Riddle nada más verlo y este aprovechando aquella situación logró su cometido: Apoderarse del reino de Slytherin.

Thomas Riddle asesino a Sorvolo el primer año de matrimonio quedándose con el trono y su poder. Merope en esas fechas esperaba al heredero del nuevo Rey de Slytherin, un varón al que pusieron el mismo nombre que su padre, Thomas. En cuanto dio a luz, Thomas Riddle envió a su esposa al destierro y se ocupó que nunca volviera al reino, provocando el precipitado suicidio de Merope por tristeza y la indiferencia de su esposo ante este hecho. El señor Riddle puso todas sus esperanzas en su hijo, pensando que este seguiría con la dura tiranía que habia creado en Slytherin.

Ahí solo valía la opinión del rey, y nadie más.

Eso solo logro que los demás reinos se distanciaran, y que Slytherin fuera el enemigo central. El rey de Gryffindor quiso hacer un pacto con Slytherin, llevándose consigo de ese encuentro amargo, amenazas contra su familia y su querido pueblo.

Desde ese momento fueron enemigos acérrimos.

Cuando Thomas Riddle hijo cumplió diez años, su padre quiso enseñarle el arte de la magia y el desprecio por lo muggle, que siempre habia sido un mantra repetitivo desde su más tierna infancia. Y cuando el pequeño no entendía porque lo hacía, su padre lo castigaba severamente ocasionando que se quedara adolorido en cama durante días. Thomas hijo era un niño que se habia criado prácticamente solo a pesar de los miles de temerosos tutores que tuvo pues estos solo asentían ante las amenazas de su padre. Y al año siguiente, una tarde después de su lección de pociones, decidió escaparse por el hueco de una pared de las mazmorras que conducía al pueblo de Slytherin. Viendo lo desagradable que era aquello, Thomas Riddle, si ya de por si sentía asco y odio hacia el padre que nunca entendió realmente; conocer a aquellas personas que trataba tan mal y no eran de su sangre solo endureció esos sentimientos. Hablo por horas con la gente del pueblo sin revelarle su verdadera identidad, y todos ellos despreciaban el reino en el que habían nacido con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, y deseaban que algún día les dieran una merecida libertad.

Olvidando esos ideales ambiguos e intolerantes, guardo la paciencia que habia conseguido recabar para el día en que le cedieran el trono, y así poder cambiar lo que el señor Thomas Riddle, destrozo. Encontró su hogar en la biblioteca, y leyó millones de libros que le hicieron abrir más su mente a un mundo nuevo y próspero. Un mundo muy alejado a la horripilante idea que tenía su padre sobre robar, intimidar y asesinar a gente inocente.

Quince años más tarde, el rey Thomas en su lecho de muerte estaba a punto de cederle el trono a su hijo. Aquel chico del que habia estado orgulloso por ser exactamente igual que él. En esos momentos, Thomas Riddle hijo miraba a su padre con excesiva frialdad esperando que terminara la ceremonia para que en el segundo justo pudiera decirle sus verdades.

\- Y yo, jefe supremo y rey de Slytherin, declaro. - siguió Thomas Riddle con voz débil. - a mi heredero, Thomas Riddle, dueño de todo lo que se me concedió en vida hasta que exhale su último aliento, y su descendencia continúe mi legado.

\- ¡Que así sea! - dijo Tom con voz potente.

\- ¡En este día del crepúsculo, les presento al nuevo Rey! - gritó Avery, la mano derecha del señor Riddle. - Thomas de Slytherin.

Y Thomas cerro los ojos con cansancio.

Por fin lo habia conseguido.

Dejo que le colocaran la corona de Slytherin como signo de triunfo, y camino hacia su padre con una cínica sonrisa.

\- Enhorabuena, padre. - Tom se sentó al lado de su padre. - Conseguiste lo que quisiste toda tu vida, y espero que estuvieses satisfecho.

\- Mucho, muchacho.

Tom suspiro pesadamente y se levantó.

\- Entonces muere en paz por esos años porque los que me esperan a mí no serán iguales. - Thomas miro a su hijo sin entenderlo. - La tiranía de Slytherin se acabó, Thomas. - le explico. Y Thomas amplio los ojos con pánico. - Este reino volverá a ser el mismo que mi abuelo Sorvolo logro alguna vez.

\- ¡No serás capaz! - rugió Thomas.

\- ¿De qué hablas muchacho? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? - le cuestiono con enfado Reagan Lestrange, uno de los más leales mortífagos de Thomas. - ¡Ni se te ocurra proponer tal estupidez!

\- ¿Y porque no? ¿Porque lo dice usted? - el desprecio en la voz de Tom hizo que los demás en la sala sintieran un escalofrió. - ¡Rodolphus! ¡Rabastan! - Reagan vio a sus hijos entrar por la puerta con sus varitas preparadas. - ¡Detened a todos estos...inútiles! ¡No quiero verlos más! ¡Ordeno desde ahora que todo mortífago sea detenido y encarcelado sin juicio! ¡Y todo aquel que huya será castigado con la peor pena de Azkaban!

\- Si, mi rey. - Rodolphus hizo una señal hacia atrás, y de pronto entraron diez hombres con sus varitas enfundadas y listos para atacar.

\- Ves a esos aurores, padre. - Tom le señalo a los hombres que retenían y luchaban contra los mortífagos. - pertenecen al reino de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff del cual, desde hace muy poco, nos consideramos en paz.

\- Eres un maldito. - siseo Thomas fríamente. - ¡Eres de tan mala entraña como tu sucia madre!

Tom sin pensarlo apretó el cuello de su padre con furia, y al ver la satisfacción en sus ojos, lo soltó con un aspaviento.

\- Siempre fuiste un chiquillo impulsivo. - gruño Thomas otra vez.

\- En este reino ha llegado la libertad, y te juro que me dejare el alma para conseguir que siempre sea así. - le susurró al oído. - Y entre mis planes esta una alianza con el reino de Gryffindor. - Thomas gruño. - Mi abuelo se equivocó al darte Slytherin, y espero que ahora descanse con la seguridad de que su reino volverá a ser el de antes.

\- ¡Este reino es mío! - grito Thomas con la garganta en un hilo.

\- Este reino es de mis antepasados por parte de mi pobre madre, tú. - escupió. - solo serás un simple y amargo recuerdo de este gran pueblo que reconstruiré con mucho orgullo.

\- ¡Maldito! - Thomas intento levantarse e inmediatamente cayo en la cama con dolor. - Me has tenido engañado toda la vida, pero ya no más. ¡Eres un traidor!

\- ¡Soy un traidor, sí, pero no me pudriré en el infierno!

\- Eres mi hijo, mi sangre. - tosió. - igual que yo.

\- Y no sabes cuánto me desprecio por ello.

\- ¡Mi hijo, mi sangre!

Y salió por la puerta, ondeando su capa oscura con aire majestuoso para finalizar el reino del terror y hacer oídos sordos del último aliento de Thomas Riddle.


	2. El rey de Gryffindor

El príncipe heredero y rey de Gryffindor James Potter solo habia caído en depresión una vez en su vida y fue cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente en tierras extranjeras. Cuando James recibió la noticia de la boca de su consejero, protector y mejor amigo Sir Remus John Lupin se derrumbó. Estuvo semanas sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su grupo los merodeadores, quienes vanamente intentaron que recuperara su habitual alegría y rebeldía. Y la presion aumento ante las exigencias de los consejeros reales.

Y un día tuvo un sueño, él estaba en los jardines de palacio, corriendo y jugando de niño, con sus padres siguiéndole entre risas. James recordaba que por entonces tendría siete años y sus padres eran jóvenes y vivaces. Ese era uno de los recuerdos más felices de James, y por lo que nunca olvido las palabras que le acompañarían toda su vida. Las que le dijo su padre cuando en un intento de su subirse a un árbol, James se habia caído dañándose el trasero. Lloro bulliciosamente un rato, y su padre suspirando le levanto de la hierba, sacudió sus pantalones y limpio sus lágrimas. Luego le miro con amabilidad y pronuncio con cuidado:

\- James. - empezó Charlus. - Algún día este reino será tuyo, desde las colinas de Godric hasta el horizonte de los Peverell. - señalo un punto donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse dando paso a la noche. - Sera difícil, hijo mío, nosotros no siempre estaremos a tu lado. - y sonrió a su esposa, Dorea. - lloraras como lo has hecho ahora, de rabia y tristeza. Hasta cierto punto te hartaras del mundo que naciste porque tu pueblo depende mucho de ti. Querrás escapar, pero, y escúchame atentamente. - James le miraba con los ojos abiertos y la garganta seca. - Allá donde vallas, tu reino siempre estará, donde se encuentra tu corazón. Rígete por esto. - presiono su pecho pequeño y henchido. - E intenta guiarlos a la prosperidad sin rendirte por cualquier caída. Álzate con orgullo y continua, y aunque falles de nuevo, y fallarás. - aseguro. - te levantaras, sacudirás tus pantalones y proseguirás tu marcha. Este consejo me lo dio mi padre, y a él el suyo, y así sucesivamente. Ahora me dirijo a ti, y tú, James, lo harás con mis nietos. Confiamos en ti, sabemos que nunca nos decepcionaras.

Después de aquel sueño, recuerda haber despertado abruptamente y comenzado a llorar como un bebe. Luego, más calmado y melancólico, paso la noche en vela con miles de pensamientos corriendo en su mente. Y la mañana siguiente, se bañó, se puso sus mejores ropas y salió lleno de esperanzas. Fue nombrado rey ante el asombro de sus confidentes, prometiendo nunca fallar a sus padres y puso mucho empeño para recuperarse completamente. Sustituyo a los antiguos consejeros de sus padres por los suyos propios y coloco a su primo Kingsley como el primero. Y continuo con sus mejores amigos, mano derecha y defensores de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que no te acuestas con un hombre, Tonks? - le pregunto James con picardía a su guardiana y amiga en la cena de los viernes. Ese día era sagrado para ellos pues era el día en que se conocieron, y siempre dejaban todo lo que hacían para comer juntos.

Lily se atraganto con su sopa, Remus se aclaró la garganta, Peter se mordió la lengua sin querer, Frank palmeo la espalda de Lily, Arthur carraspeo, Tonks se sonrojo, Amos se colocó las gafas, Kingsley apretó los puños bajo la mesa, Sirius rio entre dientes y Fabian y Gideon escondieron una sonrisa divertida.

El único propósito de aquella pregunta indiscreta era ayudar a dos ciegos enamorados a declararse mutuamente su amor.

\- ¿Cómo dices, James? - dijo Tonks, con el pelo rojo de vergüenza.

James iba a abrir la boca, pero Kingsley golpeo la mesa bruscamente con la copa. Y comprendió que no debía agotar la paciencia de su primo Kingsley pues este era famoso por esa cualidad, excepto tal vez cuando se trataba de algo referido a Tonks.

\- No hagas caso a James, Tonks. - Kingsley le envió una de sus miradas más amables. - Todos sabemos que el cambio de hormonas le está afectando el cerebro.

Y James boqueo indignado.

\- ¡Yo no tengo esos cambios hormonales, idiota! - chillo James. Sirius soltó una carcajada perruna.

\- Debo decir. - comenzó Remus sutilmente. - en defensa de nuestra querida Tonks, que desde que James recibió su herencia está un poco más susceptible.

James arrugo los labios.

Fue incomodo el haber descubierto una herencia que le toco llevar a varios de sus antepasados, la fertilidad masculina. Y James era el décimo noveno en la lista. Y por lo tanto condenadamente fértil. Y aunque algunos de sus amigos también eran fértiles, ellos parecían haberlo sobrellevado mejor de lo que lo hacía James.

\- He oído que los recién declarados fértiles pasan por varias fases; negación, enfado y aceptación. - les explico Amos en alto.

\- Y también. - tosió Peter. - Que la transformación de su cuerpo produce ciertos cambios en los aspectos habituales del fértil como la bipolaridad y llega hasta el límite de querer lanzarse encima de cualquier hombre, pero sabiendo que James es James. - y este refunfuño. - se esconderá hasta que pasen los efectos de su deseo sexual.

\- Es cierto eso. - continuo Frank con gesto pensativo. - la otra noche, pasando por su habitación, oí unos ruidos raros como los de un perrito gimoteando en época de celo.

\- Más bien parece un gato arañando las paredes. - coincidió Arthur.

\- Y mira que le sugerí las duchas de agua fría. - replico Lily.

\- ¡Me moriré de pulmonía! - exclamo con enojo.

\- Eso o el trabajo manual. - rio Sirius bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Habláis de mi como si yo no estuviera. - bufo. - los días que me ausento me pondréis de mal en peor.

\- Oh, pobre James. - canturrearon los gemelos Prettew. - se siente traicionado.

\- Deberías apoyarme, ¡Remus! ¡Peter! - estos le ignoraron. - ¡Frank! ¡Arthur! - ellos le sonrieron con disculpa. - Traidores. - susurro.

\- ¡Te adoramos, James! - gritaron todos de pronto. Y James solo pudo sonreír ante eso.

Eran su familia, pensó satisfecho cuando todos soltaron sonoras carcajadas para largar a reír.

Al día siguiente.

\- Es necesario forjar una alianza con el reino de Slytherin, James. - le indico Kingsley en la reunión de consejo. - Romperemos las rivalidades de una vez por todas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kings. - afirmo Remus seriamente. - La paz es nuestro mejor aliado con los reinos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. ¿Porque no con Slytherin?

\- No sé qué decirte, Remus. - dudo James. - Ya oíste a Rosier, ahora que ha muerto el rey tirano, su hijo podría tener los mismos pensamientos. No hemos tenido noticias de él desde hace una semana. Es preocupante. Y más porque no conocemos al susodicho heredero.

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho, James. - replico Amos. - No lo conocemos. Que el padre haya sido un...

\- Dilo, dilo. - le insto Sirius a Amos. - Un capullo, un hijo de...

\- ¡Sirius ya basta! - gruño Lily, cerrándole la boca con la varita.

\- Bueno...

Amos se removió incómodo.

\- Lo que quiere decir Amos es que los pecados del padre no los tiene porque cometer el hijo. - termino Peter bajo la agradecida mirada de Amos.

\- Ha sido nombrado rey hace muy poco, James. - siguió Frank. - Puede que, aunque no haya dado señales de querer firmar un tratado de paz no significa que no lo haga dentro de un mes.

\- Yo no me fió. - replico James.

\- ¿Y porque no esperamos a que venga, Rosier? - les sugirió Arthur. - Él nos comunicara realmente lo que está sucediendo en Slytherin. Por eso mismo le mandamos que le diera ese mensaje escrito de tu puño y letra.

\- Te he sugerido muchas veces que no te fíes de todo lo que te dice, James. - le dijo Remus con una ceja alzada. - No confió en él.

\- Uhmm. - James se removió con nerviosismo. - Intentemos darle una oportunidad, él fue el mensajero de mis padres por años y no pareció dar señales de traicionarlos.

Remus asintió en silencio.

Un estruendo se oyó tras las puertas del despacho principal. Sirius se levantó con la varita preparada encaminándose hasta ella. Pero fue abierto por uno de los gemelos Prettew, que llevaba a un Evan Rosier desmayado y sangrante.

\- ¡Por merlín! - juró Lily al verlo. - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

\- Mi rey. - jadeo Evan. - nos están traicionando.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber de qué estás hablando!?- rugió James. - ¡Habla claro, Rosier!

\- El nuevo rey de Slytherin ordeno que me encerraran en cuanto les di vuestra carta. Me han torturado todos estos días. - murmuro con voz débil. - Logre huir cuando mis captores se distrajeron, mi señor. Deben saber que he huido. - Y James oyó lo que más temía. - Alguien de vuestro reino os está traicionando, les pasa información secreta de vuestro consejo. Se burlaban de nuestra lealtad gryffindor, del tratado y de un momento a otro lo dejaron escapar. Desconfían de vuestras buenas intenciones, mi rey.

James sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

\- Planean atacar el castillo. - anuncio Evan sin más.

Sirius y Lily corrieron hacia las ventanas para asegurarse de no ver a nadie sospechoso rondando por la entrada principal de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Quién es el traidor? - le exigió furioso.

\- No lo sé, señor.

\- ¿Has conseguido más información? - Remus se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. - No podemos dejar que alguien del servicio lo oiga y cunda el pánico. - les explico rápidamente ante la pregunta de su mirada por ese impulso.

\- No, señor.

\- Lleváoslo, y llamad al médico. - les ordeno James a Gideon y a Tonks. Y ellos tiraron a Rosier fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar. Fabian se quedó quieto esperando ordenes de James. - ¡VIGILAD LOS ALREDEDORES! ¡NO QUIERO UN HUECO SIN SEGURIDAD! ¡SED CAUTELOSOS, NO QUIERO QUE EL PUEBLO SE ENTERE!

Fabian cabeceo rápidamente y marcho sin mirar atrás.

\- ¡Y ahora que haremos! - exclamo James con preocupación. Remus y Arthur parecían ausentes, y pensativos.

\- Yo iré ahora mismo a asegurar los hechizos del reino. - Kingsley cogió su varita. - Tened cuidado desde ahora con quien habláis. Dejadme a mí la búsqueda del traidor.

Y no espero respuesta.

\- Tenemos que idear un plan de contrataque, por si acaso, James. - comenzó Amos cogiendo mapas y papeles de la estantería. - Y un plan B por si el plan A no funciona.

\- Déjanoslo a nosotros, James. - le dijo Peter, desenvolviendo los mapas.

\- Sirius necesito que hagas un plan de seguridad para el pueblo con Lily. - ordeno Remus, porque James se habia quedado mudo. Sirius asintió mientras ayudaba a Lily a coger los planos del reino. - Frank tendrás que empezar a entrenar a los aurores junto a Arthur, y desde ahora. Sera mejor mantenernos en alerta. - Remus se acercó hasta James, y le dio un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió al segundo. - Lo necesitabas, ¿verdad? - James no dijo nada. - No estás solo. Ahora recomponte y ayúdame a dirigir a los merodeadores. - carraspeo. - Hay que ayudar a Kingsley a encontrar el nombre del traidor.

James inhalo aire y lo echo fuertemente.

\- Tengo un plan. - soltó de pronto.

Remus se golpeó en la cabeza pues los planes de James solían tener cierto peligroso impulso que los llevaba a más de un castigo cuando eran pequeños. Pero eran un noventa por ciento buenos, y la mayoría de veces se salía con la suya. ¿Porque iba a desconfiar ahora de esos alocados planes?

Lo que no sabían los merodeadores es que las ideas disparatadas de James les cambiaría la vida para siempre.


	3. Me llamo James, mi señor

Tom Riddle convoco a los consejeros de Slytherin tres semanas después de su coronación, había encerrado a todos los mortífagos de Thomas en Azkaban una vez acabaron los juicios sin derecho a fianzas por crímenes contra su pueblo. Ahora casi todos estarían encerrados hasta el final de sus vidas, y otros que no lograron encerrar a su tiempo, estaban en busca y captura tanto en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Solo faltaba el reino de Gryffindor.

\- Hemos arrestado a Yaxley en la frontera de Slytherin.-le comunico Narcisa a Tom, cansada.- Mañana volveremos a salir en búsqueda de mas mortífagos y espero no llegar tarde a mi cama o esos capullos me escucharan.

\- Eso espero yo también.- Tom se acaricio el puente de su nariz.- ¿Hemos tenido alguna noticia de Gryffindor?

\- No han dado señales de intentar llegar a un acuerdo.- dijo Severus Snape.

\- Pues tendremos que ser nosotros quienes demos ese paso. Y nos les culpo la verdad.

\- Mi señor.- se levanto un auror.- Porque no esperamos a que ellos sean los primeros que den ese gran paso. Si les exigimos una paz que pidieron hace mucho y se rechazo, no sería muy precipitado exigírselo ahora.- sugirió con voz densa.- Debemos darles tiempo a que sanen las heridas.

Tom analizo sus palabras con detenimiento.

\- Puede que tengas razón, Rosier.

\- Mi señor, solo quiero lo mejor para el reino.- Y Lucius, Rabastan y Regulus le miraron con malos ojos. Evan solo los ignoro.- Ahora si me permite, me retirare de Slytherin.

\- ¿Otra vez de viaje, Evan?- Arabella pronuncio la última palabra con tono sedoso.- Tráeme un recuerdo, adoro los regalos del extranjero.

\- Si, mi señora.- Y Tom asintió hacia él por lo que se fue ondeando su capa.

Rodolphus le sonrió con diversión a Arabella, quien le guiño un ojo.

\- ¿Cuando quieres que empecemos a entrenar a los nuevos aurores, Tom?- le insto Regulus.- Yo preferiría mañana mismo si es preciso, no hay que tardar demasiado en asegurar el reino y el pueblo se sentirá mas seguro.

\- Está bien, Black.

\- ¿Que pasara con Grindelwald, Tom?- Ethan camino hasta la ventana de cristal y se sentó en el banquillo del piano.- Él fue el primero en escaparse cuando tu padre murió. Y no es buena idea dejarle a su merced.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Ethan, Tom.- le aseguro Rabastan.- Creo que salir en su busca será lo mejor, no podrá esconderse siempre. Y estaremos justo en el momento en que salga.

\- Es un asesino, un loco sádico y uno de los mejores duelistas de Slytherin.- enumero Lucius.- Debemos encerrarlo de una vez por todas.

\- O dárselo de comer a Nagini.- rió Bartemius. Y Tom formo una sarcástica sonrisa.

\- De todas formas negociaremos eso de dejar el tratado, Riddle.- le indico Rodolphus tomándose un trago en vino.- No creo que alargar el asunto sea buena idea.

\- Les daremos el plazo de un mes.- dijo Tom neutral.- y si no vemos acercamiento por su parte, nosotros seremos los primeros en ayudarles con su decisión.

Rodolphus cabeceo poco satisfecho.

\- Entonces concluiremos la reunión de hoy.- anuncio Tom. Y salieron todos menos Ethan, quien comenzaba a tocar notas de la Op.17 de Robert Schumann.- Has mejorado con los años, Nott.

\- Gracias.

Y Tom salió preparado para ir a descansar.

Había sido un día agotador.

Después del golpe de estado contra la tiranía de su padre, la gente de su pueblo exigió saber que había ocurrido con Thomas Riddle señor. Tom, con el nerviosismo corriéndole por su cuerpo, se encamino a las calles y declaro la paz entre los reinos dándole la oportunidad que tanto quisieron. Y Tom vio a muchas mujeres y hombres llorar a lagrima viva pues por fin habian sido liberados. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho consigo mismo hasta ese día, y el pueblo lo aclamo con pleitesía.

Tom pudo respirar tranquilo.

Horas antes, James Potter se dirigía hacia el castillo de Slytherin con el temor cociéndose en sus entrañas, llevaba un camuflaje muy seguro de ropas simples y menos costosas de las que usaba habitualmente. Escondiendo su rostro de los guardias de la calle, siguió con paso seguro sin parecer sospechoso mezclándose entre el gentío que parecía celebrar con regocijo. Y James no supo porque. Sin apenas mirarles, corrió lo que sus piernas pudieron hasta la entrada y ahí había dos guardias reales, firmes y serios, que le miraron curiosos.

\- Vengo a por el trabajo de criado.- les informo seriamente. Y un guardia alzo la ceja.- Me podría decir quién es el encargado.

\- Vaya muchacho, tu también.- el guardia se rio suavemente.- Estará muy bien pagado. No eres el único que ha venido hoy a por este trabajo, si hubiera sabido que estaba tan solicitado yo también habría querido hacerlo.

\- Ve por esa puerta.- El otro hombre le señalo una puerta de madera muy alejada de la puerta principal.- Habla con Molly. Ella es la encargada del castillo.

\- Estupendo.- susurro.- Gracias.

\- De nada, precioso.

Y James los ignoro.

No les extrañaba que estuvieran sorprendidos por la cantidad de sirvientes que habían recibido hoy, parte de ellos eran los amigos y guardianes de James. Después de pensar mucho y repasar el plan con Remus mil veces, decidieron que la mejor forma seria infiltrarse sin ser vistos como sirvientes procedentes de lugares lejanos. Convencer a Kingsley de formar parte en su locura, le costó a James tres días. Y cuando lo despidió estaba menos convencido aún. Pero Kingsley quería lo mejor para Gryffindor, y James le encargo que dirigiera su reino por él. Su primo lo haría con mano de hierro y supo que no lo decepcionaría.

Toco tres veces a la puerta y una mujer, regordeta y ojos marrones con sonrisa amable le abrió la puerta. James no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el gesto.

\- ¡Pasa, chico! ¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto, excitada.- Yo soy Molly, ama de llaves de Slytherin.

\- Me llamo James.- se presento alargándole la mano, y Molly lo ignoro, ofreciendole en vez de eso, un abrazo.- Vine por el puesto de sirviente.

\- Estupendo. Necesitamos más manos en el castillo, todo está muy sucio y los criados anteriores no daban a vasto.- explico Molly.- Nunca te he visto por Slytherin.- James se tenso.- ¿Otro forastero?

\- Eh, si.- trago en seco.- me crie en Londres, y decidí venir aquí por trabajo.

\- Oh, por supuesto.

James suspiró al ver que no le hacía más preguntas.

Observo atentamente la cocina, amplia y limpia, en la que se encontraba. Decidiendo no mirar mucho a sus amigos, se puso al lado de Peter, quien callado escuchaba las instrucciones de Molly.

\- Hoy les asignaremos a quienes deberán atender en el castillo en caso del rey y su consejo.- Los merodeadores se quedaron paralizados en su sitio.- El primer encargado que llego es Remus.- este apretó los labios.- por lo que le asignaremos al Lord Lucius Malfoy.

James había oído hablar sobre Lord Abraxas Malfoy, el mejor mortífago de la era de Thomas Riddle temido por los tres reinos, y sabían que tenía un hijo, el cual crió como a su igual. Y James temió por Remus.

\- Recuerda esto Remus, al señor Malfoy le gusta que su habitación este ordenada y limpia como los chorros del oro. Nunca lo olvides.- Y este asintió tensamente.- Peter, tu habitación será la de Lord Bartemius Crouch. A él le gustan los baños calientes cada noche.- Peter se sonrojo.- Lily, querida. Atenderás a Lord Rabastan Lestrange, mantén sus ventanas abiertas y no hables con él. No le gusta.- ella cabeceo ante la sugerencia.- Sirius, cariño. Serás asignado para Lord Severus Snape, recuerda no entrar a su estudio, el señor odia que lo hagan. La habitación de Lady Arabella será encargada por Amos, su preferencia son los sirvientes masculinos.- y a Amos le dio un tic en el ojo.- Y como Frank y Arthur serán ayudantes de cocina y ya encargue a otros sirvientes para las habitaciones de Lord Rodolphus, Lord Ethan, Lady Cissy y Lord Regulus. Tu, James, te encargaras de la habitación del rey Tom.

Y James ahogo el gruñido que iba a brotar de sus labios.

"Un rey sirviéndole a su verdugo", pensó con amargura.

\- ¿Estáis de acuerdo?- Ellos afirmaron con la cabeza, y Molly sonrió dulcemente.- Pues, ¡A trabajar!-dio dos palmadas y fue hasta la mesa a por sus llaves.- Es hora de preparar la cena.- le indico al cocinero.- Por mientras os enseñare vuestras habitaciones, queridos. Luego os mostrare la de los lores. No olvidéis ser respetuosos, y pacientes.-les aconsejo.- Asi.- se palmeo la frente.- el desayuno se sirve a las seis de la mañana, la comida a la una y media y la cena a las siete.

Cuando Molly se alejo, James les indico a los demás que se acercaran lentamente sin dar sospechas al cocinero y a los pinches.

\- Activamos el plan, ya no hay vuelta atrás.- murmuro.

Y siguieron a su nueva jefa, despidiéndose de Frank y Arthur con la mano, se dispusieron a escucharla. Molly les mostro donde vivirían por los próximos meses aunque James esperaba que su estadía en Slytherin no se alargara demasiado. Después de enseñarle sus cuartos, Molly los subió a las habitaciones principales. Dejo a Peter, Lily, Sirius y Amos ordenando sus respectivos cuartos y dejándoles advertencias, y continuaron el camino.

\- Remus te dejo aquí.- dijo Molly.- El señor Malfoy vendrá dentro de un rato, no le gusta ver a gente rondando en su habitación así que tendrás que presentarte formalmente y salir sin causarle molestias.

"Que él no me moleste a mí", la contrario en su mente.

\- Bien, James.- le señalo una habitación a dos puertas de la de Remus.- Mañana os daremos vuestra indumentaria.- murmuro para si, analizando las ropas de James con disgusto.- Entra ahí, querido.

\- Si.

James se asombro ante la hermosa habitación de tonos negros y verdes, era muy grande y tenía una cama en mitad de esta en la que podían caber cinco personas. No había ni un solo cuadro, ni flores que aromatizaran el ambiente. Al contrario, había muchos papeles, y muchos libros ordenados en una varias filas alejados en una esquina. James no vio mucho que limpiar, más que unas cuantas botas de cuero, y la cesta de la ropa sucia a la que por cierto miro con despectivo asco.

\- A trabajar.- se dijo sin ánimo.

James se agacho para acomodar los zapatos, tirados de cualquier forma. Y lo primero que diviso Tom al entrar en su cuarto privado fue el trasero mas redondo y bonito que alguna vez contemplo en su vida no habiendo, para su decepción, muchas de las que presumir. El muchacho parecía canturrear una canción, y luego cuando noto que lo estaban observando, se tenso como un palo y se enderezo. James giro sobre los pies, y jadeo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Analizo de pies a cabeza al atractivo hombre de pelo negro como un cuervo y alto como un roble, y al darse cuenta de su escrutinio agacho la cabeza sumisamente para no demostrar interés.

Tom, al contrario, escudriño al delicado muchacho, esbelto y de estatura media con ojos castaños. Era una hermosura, tenia los labios rojos como fresas y las mejillas sonrosadas. Y cuando escondió su mirada de la de él, quiso levantarle la mandíbula y tocar la fina piel de porcelana.

Aclaro la garganta antes de hablar, ya que este repentinamente había quedado seco.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- le interrogo, un poco mas despierto.- ¡Respóndeme!

James apretó los labios con fuerza, escondió los puños blancos de enfado detrás de la espalda e irguiéndose le dirigió una desafiante mirada. Tom creyó haber visto fuego en sus ojos, y lo estremeció de placer.

Era un muchacho extraño.

Tom esperaba respuesta, y escuchar el melodioso tono de su voz solo logro excitarlo:

\- Me llamo James, mi señor.- compuso una mueca.- Su nuevo sirviente.

Supo que estaba perdido.


	4. ¿Porque Remus, el criado, iba a ser dist

¡Maldita sea!, rugió Remus en su mente.

Cómo era posible que le hubiera tocado a Lord Malfoy como elección para servirle de nuevo.

De entre todos los arrogantes lores de Slytherin hubiera preferido al tirano rey Thomas que al mismísimo Malfoy.

Sir Remus John Lupin no guardaba precisamente buenos recuerdos de los Malfoy desde la infancia, su padre Lyall Lupin había sido criado en las tierras de los Malfoy y a su vez sirviente de Lord Abraxas por años a causa de una deuda. Solo para pagar los desastres que causaba Remus cada vez que la Luna llena salía, y sacaba lo peor de él.

El señor Malfoy sabía su secreto y también chantajeaba a Lyall con ello.

¿Qué haría si se enteraban de que su hijo tenía cierto problema peludo?

Remus no podría vivir como un niño normal, y Lyall Lupin no iba a permitir que su precioso hijo se convirtiera en una paria.

El pequeño Remus había visto a su padre molerse a palos por aguantar las humillaciones, los extensos caprichos y envejecer prematuramente por el temor y la preocupación que le causaban las sangrantes peticiones del Señor Malfoy.

Lord Abraxas Malfoy tenía un hijo varón cuatro años mayor que Remus, el cual ordenado por el señor estuvo sirviendo al arrogante, caprichoso y frío muchacho de sus recuerdos. Lucius Malfoy solo veía por sí mismo, despreciaba a Remus y utilizaba cada bochornoso momento para burlarse de sus malos servicios.

"¡Que torpe!- exclamó un joven Lucius con aburrimiento.- ¿Como puedes tropezarte con tus propios pies?"

El pequeño de ojos dorados era un inexperto en ese campo, por lo que algunas cosas simples las hacía más difíciles y Lucius no intentaba aligerar su carga.

Y Remus no se quejo, no solo por evitar darle cierta satisfacción a Lucius Malfoy sino para ayudar en ciertas ocasiones a su pobre padre, a quien apenas veía ir a su casa por servir al Lord.

Remus Lupin no comprendía la magnitud de maldad de los Malfoy.

Hasta que un día, Lyall Lupin se hartó, revelándose contra quien le había asegurado una estable vida para su familia todo ese tiempo. Y obviamente, debido a la falta de moral del Lord.

Este, al morir su esposa, había obtenido varias amantes de los burdeles cercanos de Slytherin y cuando vio a la hermosa mujer de Lyall, Hope, entrar con el pequeño Remus a sus tierras a pesar de las réplicas de su marido, decidió con satisfecho y macabro placer:

\- Entrégame a tu mujer. - le propuso Abraxas, indiferente.- Y nuestra deuda estará saldada.

Lyall no lo soporto.

Podrían meterse con él, con su dignidad pero nunca con su sencilla y amorosa familia.

En cuanto le propuso aquella atrocidad, le despachó con una furia nunca vista por el Señor Malfoy y huyó rápidamente del salón principal con su esposa e hijo. Recogió las pocas pertenencias que tenían en su pequeño hogar, le explicó a su esposa sus planes y los tres escaparon del reino de Slytherin apenas entrada la noche. Remus recordaba haber pasado hambre durante esos dos días de viaje sin rumbo fijo aunque Lyall tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrarse con un primo suyo en las tierras de Gryffindor. Pero Lyall jamás había ido de viaje al reino por lo que se perdieron por los bosques, cansados y adormilados, decidieron descansar cerca de un arroyo. Aquello dio pie para que los guardianes del reino de Slytherin y el mismo Lord Malfoy les alcanzaran pero no solo ellos les encontraron.

El Rey Charlus Potter de Gryffindor andaba de paseo a caballo con su más fiel guardián Lord Neville Longbottom por los alrededores de sus tierras, oyeron gritos y lloros y alarmados fueron en busca de aquellos lastimeros ruidos. Cuando llegó al lugar, el rey de Gryffindor se espantó al ver como esos guardianes de Slytherin, reconocibles por sus ropas, propinaban palizas a un hombre y una mujer, que intentaban defenderse con uñas y dientes. Mientras un pequeño y delicado niño, quien era sujetado por el despreciable enemigo segundo del rey de Gryffindor, Abraxas Malfoy, chillaba hacia sus padres con las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas. El rey no tuvo que esperar demasiado para actuar porque sus pies caminaron por si solos con la brillante varita empuñada en su mano izquierda. Neville le siguió segundos después y los dos atacaron a los guardias con sendos hechizos defensores. Charlus corrió a por el niño a la vez que Neville comenzaba a dirigirse al tercer guardia.

\- ¡Cobarde!- rugió Charlus a un asqueado Abraxas Malfoy.- ¡Como te atreves a ocupar la violencia contra inocentes y cruzar mis tierras para ese fin!

\- ¡Lárgate, Potter! - el desprecio y odio en el tono de Abraxas no amedrento a Charlus. - Estas sucias ratas no tienen nada que ver contigo, ellos me pertenecen.

\- ¡Ningún ser humano es de tu propiedad, maldito! - Neville Longbottom intentó atacarle pero Charlus se lo impidió señalando al asustado pequeño. - ¡Suelta al chico y podrás irte como la rata de alcantarilla que realmente eres!

Abraxas Malfoy escupió a sus pies, Remus se revolvió con fuerza consiguiendo darle una patada y Charlus aprovechó esa distracción para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo reducir al malvado Lord y atrapar al niño en sus brazos.

\- ¡Ellos me pertenecen! ¡Tienen una deuda de dinero conmigo!- chilló adolorido.- ¡Deben saldarla según las leyes de Slytherin!

\- Esto es Gryffindor.- Charlus se adelantó dos pasos dejando al pequeño con Neville y sus padres.- Vuestras asquerosas leyes no sirven en mi reino, y no permitiré que vengas a exigir. Yo no escucho a seres despreciables.- levantó la varita hacia arriba y llamó a los aurores de Gryffindor. En menos de un segundo aparecieron dos auroras y dos aurores con las varitas alzadas.- ¡Llevad a este hombre y sus secuaces lo más lejos de mi reino! Oh, Malfoy.- le llamó.- Toma.- Abrió el maletín que colgaba de su caballo y sacó una bolsa de monedas de ella para luego echarla a los pies de Abraxas. Lord Malfoy lo miró con un odio infinito.- Espero que sea suficiente, más seria abusar.

\- ¡Me las pagaras, Potter!- y se volvió a Lyall.- Nunca te olvides de mi, Lupin. Tarde o temprano me vengare de ti, y la bestia de tu hijo será el primero en caer.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi familia!- gritó Lyall abrazando a su hijo y esposa.

\- ¡Lleváoslo!- ordenó Charlus.

Los aurores asintieron, y antes de que se fueran Neville le propinó un puñetazo al pálido Malfoy pues estaba rabioso por el trato hacia esa familia. Lord Neville había sentido empatía por el hombre pues él también tenía un hijo llamado Frank de la misma edad que el adorable pequeño de ojos dorados.

\- Muchas gracias.- le dijo Hope, besando su mano con agradecimiento. Charlus se negó a aquel trato, la levantó sobre sus pies para luego besar el dorso de su mano con cortesía.- Le debo la vida por salvar a mi hijo y esposo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo, mi señor?- Lyall ocupó una pequeña sonrisa.- Haré lo que sea.

\- Con que viváis me basta.- suspiro.- Veo que tenias problemas con Malfoy.- Lyall bajo la cabeza.- no se acercara más por Gryffindor pero no os aconsejo que salgáis del reino. Podéis quedaros en mis tierras, no los lastimaran.- y rió.- Tampoco soy mal rey.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad, mi señor. Pero no podemos aceptar...- Hope asintió hacia su esposo.

Charlus frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama el niño?

\- Remus, mi señor.- le presento Lyall apretando el hombro de Remus.- Es mi único hijo.

\- Tengo un niño de su edad llamado James.- se agacho cara a cara con Remus.- ¡Cuantas cicatrices tienes muchacho! ¡Tan pequeño!

Lyall con los hombros cuadrados se adelantó.

\- Hope llévate a Remus.- ella cabeceo y cargo a su pequeño para darle algunos mimos.- Mi señor.- tosió.- una de las razones por las que no podemos aceptar vivir en su reino es la enfermedad de Remus.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?- reviso al niño de pies a cabeza.

\- Cuando tenía tres años, un hombre lobo se plantó en nuestra casa y mordió a mi hijo, mi señor.- Lyall suspiro con tristeza.- Si yo hubiera estado ahí para protegerlo.

\- Ya veo.- Charlus acarició su barbilla, pensativo.- ¿Solo ocurre una vez al mes?

\- Sí, mi señor. Pero cuando ocurre intentamos atarlo con cadenas para que no se escape, mi mujer sufre cada vez que lo ve.

\- No os echare de mis tierras,...- El señor Lupin se apresuró a dar su nombre.- Lyall. El pequeño no tiene culpa de nada, ni tu ni tu esposa. Yo también haría lo que fuera para proteger a mi hijo.- observo a Remus.- ¿Sabes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con varita, Lyall?

\- No muy bien, señor.

Charlus no se rindió.

\- Necesito más guardias en mi reino, y tu esposa parece ser una mujer de armas tomar como la mía. - Hope levantó la cabeza asombrada ante sus palabras.- Os daré casa y comida si trabajáis como guardianes en Gryffindor. Aprenderéis del mejor por supuesto, mi cuñado Johan Shacklebolt es el mejor en su rama.

Aparte hay un lugar seguro para que Remus pueda transformarse, uno que solo yo conozco y el pequeño se sentirá cómodo. Es un sauce boxeador escondido en el jardín, nadie se atreve a pasar por ahí.

\- Mi señor, yo...- Charlus le miro seriamente.- no sé si...

\- Es normal estar indeciso.- le cortó.- Quieres proteger a tu familia a toda costa por eso yo te ayudo en tu decisión. Acepta. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

El pequeño Lupin supo que su pobre padre nunca se arrepintió de aquello.

Remus encontró amigos que lo comprendían y querían, y un hogar en Gryffindor más allá de las opresoras tierras de Slytherin bajo el yugo de Lord Malfoy.

Y ahora él volvía por su propia voluntad.

"Por James, Charlus y Gryffindor"- repitió en su cabeza.

Remus entró a la habitación del Lord con un resoplido resignado. Qué más podía hacer si era necesario arrodillarse ante él como si jamás hubiera ocurrido nada, como si una parte de Remus no recordará los constantes abusos que sufrió su padre. Y esperaba que Lucius Malfoy no intentara causarle los mismos daños o pagaría aunque todo se fuera al infierno.

\- ¡Te puedes creer que mi madre le tiro a mi padre un jarrón chino a la cabeza!- gritó Severus con enfado.- ¡Ya no son niños!

Lucius Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada bajo la enfadada mirada de Severus.

\- ¿Y solo porque tu madre creyó que tu padre había observado con demasiado interés el trasero de una mujer?

\- ¡Sí!- Severus bufó.- Llevan juntos 25 años. ¡Por Merlín! No deberían enfadarse por tonterías. Deberían sentirse orgullosos de llevar enamorados tanto tiempo...o por lo menos de aguantarse.

\- Vamos, Sev...- Snape lo fulmino con los ojos.- Severus. Tus padres se aman a su forma y paciencia. Ellos sabrán lo que hacen.

\- Pero lo que más me irrita es que a mi padre parecen divertirle los celos de mi madre.- boqueo horrorizado.- ¿Sabes lo que hizo delante de mí?

\- No.- negó Lucius pero ya se lo imaginaba por el carácter juguetón de Tobías.

\- A la par que se agachaba por el jarrón, que por cierto era caro, se lanzó sobre mi madre, la cargó sobre su hombro cual cavernícola y le dio una nalgada en el trasero para luego decirme.- e imitando el porte de Tobías cargando un saco cualquiera de su estudio, dijo:- "Cariño, me llevo a tu celosa, hermosa y enfadada madre a nuestros aposentos para demostrarle que soy solo suyo y no he querido a otra mujer en todos estos años que llevo junto a ella. No vengas en una semana si no quieres encontrarte a tus padres...reconciliándose." Y se fue tan campante.- Lucius ocultó una sonrisa.- ¡Te lo puedes creer! Llevo dos días sin saber de ellos.

Y Lucius no pudo ocultar más su diversión.

\- ¡No te rías!

\- Si, si.- y se levantó de un salto ignorando el puchero de Severus.- Me retiro, quiero descansar.

\- Si, vete.- refunfuño.- Tengo que acabar una poción y solo me interrumpes.

Lucius Malfoy camino por el extenso pasillo de la torre norte, con aire despreocupado y paso arrogante pues llevaba semanas liberado de esa carga opresora que le había impuesto Abraxas Malfoy desde que nació. Estaba satisfecho de haber elegido el bando correcto la primera vez que se lo propuso su fiel compañero y amigo Thomas Riddle. Las cosas habían terminado como se esperaba, no todos los días un hijo encerraba a su propio padre en una cárcel de máxima seguridad y podía sentir la alegría corriendo en sus venas.

Era libre.

De maltratos físicos a través de los crucios de su padre, insultos y responsabilidades que no quería tomar.

Silbando, colocó su capa sobre los hombros lentamente y estiro las arrugas que había en él.

Tal vez podría salir mañana a buscarse un muchacho para pasar la tarde, uno fino y atractivo con quien jugar un rato.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, Lucius Malfoy se puso en alerta al escuchar unos ruidos raros dentro de este.

Él no dejaba entrar a nadie sin su permiso.

Desenvainó la varita rápidamente, y cambiando el semblante, giró el picaporte con cuidado. Al hartarse de lo que hacía, ya que era su cuarto, abrió de golpe la puerta.

Y Lucius divisó un joven al lado del balcón con una expresión de asombro en su bonito rostro.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¡Quién eres!- exigió saber.- ¿¡Qué demonios haces en mis aposentos!?

Remus vio el reconocible rostro de Lucius Malfoy más maduro y atractivo, que haya visto jamás. Eso fue lo que más disgustó a Remus pues los Malfoy siempre habían sido caracterizados por su extrema belleza. Lucius Malfoy tenía el pelo rubio largo atado con una cuerda de cuero, vestía totalmente de negro y sus penetrantes ojos grises no cambiaron ese fulgor frío imperturbable. Estos le analizaron lentamente.

Estuvo a punto de ruborizarse pero ganó la pelea cuando noto la arrogancia brotando de sus poros.

Lucius evitó impresionarse por el adorable fruncimiento de labios rojos del extraño, y el brillo astuto de sus ojos dorados. Dio dos zancadas y llegó hasta él mientras notaba que el cuerpo del joven se tensaba, levantaba la barbilla y pronunciaba con cuidado:

\- Me llamo Remus.- se presentó.- Soy su nuevo sirviente.

Lucius le contempló de pies a cabeza.

Remus era mucho más bajo que él, tenía el pelo castaño corto, de rostro delicado y piel de porcelana sin ningún rastro de barba con marcas de cicatrices sin quitar su hermoso atractivo.

Una especie de sopor placentero recorrió el cuerpo de Lucius, como un ardor calentando sus venas y toda la sangre bajó a su entrepierna y al oler su perfume, más fino de lo que podría parecer por su vestimenta, le deleito. Remus dio el ademán de estirar la mano en señal de saludo pero la bajo rápidamente, y Lucius escondió mejor la bragueta de su pantalón con el dobladillo de la capa.

Abochornado por haber perdido el control, se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta el escritorio.

\- ¿Y por qué no me han informado del cambio de criado?

\- No lo sé.- Remus encogió sus hombros.- He empezado recién hoy...señor.

\- Uhmm.- Lucius utilizó una de sus mejores caras asesinas para mirar a Remus, quien pareció no intimidarse ante ella. Lord Malfoy alzó una ceja.- Ya hablare con el ama de llaves.

\- Por supuesto.- asintió.- Terminaré de limpiar su cuarto.

\- No hace falta.- Y Remus ando por su lado sin darse cuenta del zapato que estaba tirado en el suelo, logrando que se tropezara y casi cayera de no ser por Lucius, quien con los reflejos ampliados por su trabajo de auror le agarró por la estrecha cintura y con delicadeza le puso de pie.

\- ¡Que torpe!- bufó Lucius.- ¿Como puedes tropezarte con tus propios pies?

Remus le miró fijamente, y Lucius supo que se había perdido algo sin saberlo.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?

\- No.- susurro. Se soltó de las fuertes manos de Lucius mientras colocaba el zapato en una caja con su par, y enderezaba su espalda prestando más atención a sus manos. Sin decir más se adelantó hacia la puerta.- He terminado, si ya no me necesita, me retiro.

\- Bien.- gruñó.- No me gusta tener gente extraña en mis aposentos, criado. Espero que hayas limpiado bien.

Remus apretó los dientes, se giró con aire furioso e iba a soltarle unas cuantas cosas cuando se detuvo al recordar la imagen del rostro de James.

No podía decirle sus cuatro verdades.

\- Como los chorros del oro, mi señor.- pronunció con el tono de voz dulcificado.

Y salió dando un pequeño portazo que hizo que Lucius ampliará los ojos por el carácter indebido del sirviente.

Nunca habría creído ver a alguien con esos humos.

Lucius no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran la razón como los tontos.

Este parecía tener la apariencia y habitual sumisión que todos los sirvientes que tuvo Lucius desde que era un bebé.

¿Porque Remus, el criado, iba a ser distinto?


	5. Cinco fabulas, cinco días, cinco besos

Cuando Peter Pettigrew era solo un bebe se quedó huérfano de padres, vivió siete años en un orfanato conflictivo donde eran golpeados continuamente por los adolescentes encargados de dirigir a los menores. Peter habia sido golpeado innumerables veces por los chicos y chicas del lugar hasta que un día después de cumplir diez años con las costillas magulladas y la cara destrozada logró huir bajo las narices de la horrible directora.

Lo necesitaba o se convertiría en un juguete a su merced.

El orfanato se encontraba en mitad del mar, en una roca inmensa flotante por medios mágicos en la que solo habia un pequeño bote de madera para trasladarlos hasta el puerto de los cuatro reinos. Peter habia ideado un perfecto plan para escapar de sus garras y aunque le sugirió huir a algunos de los niños que dormían con él, estos no quisieron por miedo.

Era peligroso.

Podían encerrarlos de por vida o matarlos para no causarles más problemas.

En cuanto vio que los de la lavandería venían como cada mes a por la ropa sucia, se metió en la cesta de ruedas cual serpiente pues el pequeño Peter era enjuto y sigiloso. En el momento que salieron por las puertas del orfanato, Peter ya lo vio como un triunfo.

La alarma del orfanato solo sonó cuando Peter estuvo seguro en el puerto de los cuatro reinos. Apenas salía de la cesta cuando uno de los encargados de la lavandería se dio cuenta que uno de los huérfanos no debería estar ahí, y Peter saltó de ella, siendo perseguido durante una hora hasta que los despisto.

Estuvo vagando por las calles de Slytherin durante días pidiendo monedas o algo de comida para engañar al estómago. Estaba sucio y nadie quería acercarse a él, solo era un pobre diablo. Hasta que llegó al bosque, y vio algo que llamó su atención completamente. A lo lejos, una vieja y oscura mansión, donde salía humo de la chimenea y cierto olor a pan recién hecho.

Peter supo que no habia más remedio que robar comida.

Triste y avergonzado por la osadía, se dirigió con paso firme a la vieja mansión y mirando por el hueco del ventanal descubrió una mesa repleta de comida deliciosa. A Peter se le hizo la boca a agua.

Una sirvienta se acercó a poner una copa, y camino hacia el otro lado del salón. Entonces Peter vio la oportunidad de entrar por la puerta del patio trasero deslizándose calmadamente. Al llegar al comedor, saco un saquillo para guardar unos cuantos panes y frutas, y disfruto de unas rodajas de carne. Listo para fugarse de nuevo, se dio la vuelta sin saber que unos ojos amarillos le observaban con diversión.

\- Has disfrutado de mi mesa. - y no era una pregunta. - cómo has querido. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Si mi padre te viera, te echaría a los perros y créeme, nosotros no criamos perros sumisos.

Peter trago en seco, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente cuando el adolescente se acercó unos centímetros a su rostro.

\- Eres muy bonito. - susurro. Peter frunció el ceño, molesto por sus raras palabras. - ¿Que debería hacer contigo? - repitió.

\- Nada. - consiguió decir. - Ya me iba.

\- Sin dejar lo que has robado. - dijo fríamente.

Peter miro su pequeño saco con tristeza, él no quería problemas, solo comida. Suspirando pesadamente estiro su mano con la bolsa para que el de ojos amarillos la cogiera, pero el otro levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos.

\- Quédatelo. - ordenó. - Tu pareces necesitarlo más. Eso son sobras para mí, pequeño vagabundo.

Peter apretó los puños e hizo lo que jamás creyó hacer en su vida.

Empujo el saco hacia el pecho del muchacho con fuerza, logrando desestabilizarlo y le piso un pie.

El muchacho gruño de dolor.

\- ¿¡Quién te has creído que eres!?- rugió. - Puedo ser un pobre desgraciado que no tiene nada, pero tengo principios y respeto a los demás. Y no me creo más que nadie. Es la primera vez que cojo algo que no es mío, y prefiero morirme de hambre antes que comer de tu comida. Soy un honrado vagabundo y que, señorito.

Las palabras de Peter parecieron doler al más mayor pues el brillo de sus ojos se apagó adolorido y el primero se sintió como una mala persona.

\- Eh...yo. - apretó los labios. - sien...

\- No digas nada. - le cortó. - Perdóname.

Los grandes ojos azules de Peter se abrieron sorprendidos.

\- No te sorprendas demasiado. - bufó. - Los señoritos sabemos discúlpanos también.

\- Pues no lo parecía. - murmuro sin pensarlo, y volvió a sonrojarse bajo la mirada sorprendida del de ojos amarillos. - Yo…

\- Tienes razón. - sonrió cálidamente. - Eres muy sincero. Me gustas.

Entonces Peter solo pudo abrir la boca.

\- Toma. - estiro la bolsa. - Es tuya. Coge lo que quieras de la mesa, mi padre no vendrá en dos semanas y comeré solo hoy.

Era una oportunidad de cenar caliente.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunto mirando la comida con anhelo. El mayor le abrió una silla con educación, y un tímido Peter se sentó en ella. - Gracias.

\- De nada. - respondió con la mirada fija en él. - ¿Cómo te llamas, mocoso?

\- Nos llevamos apenas unos años, no soy tan pequeño. - replico. - Me llamo Peter.

\- ¿Solo Peter? - y el pequeño asintió sin decir nada más. - Yo me llamo Bartemius. - dijo de forma petulante.

\- Que nombre más antiguo. - soltó Peter. - muy refinado.

\- ¿Refinado? - frunció el ceño. - ¿No te gusta?

Peter intuyó que lo estaba ofendiendo.

\- Refinado. - volvió a decir. - Pero a mí me gusta.

Y Bartemius sonrió brillantemente en su dirección, y Peter solo pudo bajar la cabeza hacia el plato. El primero comenzó a servirse pescado, y Peter miro dudoso el cuchillo y el tenedor. En el orfanato para no ensuciar debían comer con las manos y Bartemius parecía manejar esos instrumentos de comida con elegancia. Si le veía comer de manera brusca lo echaría por lo que agarro el tenedor con la mano derecha de una forma un poco rara. La dirigió al pescado, y en cuanto cogió una porción se cayó al plato de carne con un "plop". Sonrojado, soltó el tenedor y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- No sabes comer con tenedor. - era una afirmación. Peter alzo la barbilla, y prefirió observar un punto de la habitación. - Eres un enano orgulloso. Si no sabes comer con cubiertos, dímelo. Yo te enseño. - Se sentó a su lado, con los dedos giro el rostro de Peter y le acaricio la mejilla. - Mocoso.

Esa noche, Peter aprendió a comer con tenedor y cuchillo además de una clase de buenos modales en la mesa. Jamás nadie habia sido tan cariñoso y atento con él a pesar del principio de su encuentro. Bartemius habia cambiado totalmente su frío y arrogante carácter en menos de lo que Peter esperaba.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Peter se levantó de la mesa, coloco la silla en su lugar y apesadumbrado por despedirse tan pronto de su nuevo amigo le dijo:

\- Muchas gracias por todo. - Bartemius le analizo regresando a su máscara imperturbable. - Siento haberte causado problemas, no volveré por aquí otra vez así que...

\- No te vayas, por favor. - Bartemius se levantó rápidamente y tiro de su brazo. - Quédate conmigo.

\- Yo...yo no puedo. - Peter apretó su bolsa de comida. - Estaría abusando de tu hospitalidad, hoy es suficiente. Se está haciendo de noche y tengo que volver a la calle central. Los chicos del callejón Fleet me quitaran mi sitio, no debo tardar.

\- Esta bien. - asintió. - Pero prométeme que volverás mañana a la hora de la comida.

\- No.…- pero la mirada suplicante del joven Bartemius hizo que el corazón de Peter diera un salto. - Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Enserio? - sonrió. - Gracias, Peter.

Peter cabeceo en su dirección, y sin más giro sobre sus pies sin voltear a ver más la alegre expresión de su cara porque sabía que si la miraba de nuevo no querría salir de su casa. Y le aterro descubrir aquello.

En cuanto llegó al callejón repartió la fruta y el pan entre las chicas y los chicos de la calle Fleet, se tumbó en la esquina de una pared acomodada con viejas sabanas y no paro de pensar hasta que se quedó dormido.

Volvió al día siguiente.

Le recibió un tranquilo e imperturbable Bartemius, las facciones de su rostro no presentaban nada, pero Peter supo leer sus contentas facciones: alegría, satisfacción y...temor.

Y Peter no encontró otra vez la manera de descubrir el porqué de ese sentimiento.

Comieron juntos, más bien Bartemius le miraba mientras un incómodo Peter comía, y luego le llevo a su habitación que parecía un revuelo de hojas, pinceles, lápices y pintura.

Peter descubrió que Bartemius era un apasionado del arte muggle, por esa época Peter no conocía las diferencias entre un mago y un muggle. El de ojos no le dio importancia así que Peter tampoco. También observo libros, montones de libros en una estantería y Peter vio uno que le llamo la atención.

\- Son los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. - habló Bartemius en voz alta para captar su atención. - ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de él?

Peter negó con la cabeza, y Bartemius alcanzo el libro de la estantería.

\- Son cinco fabulas muy entretenidas. - le explico. - son cuentos para niños, pero mi madre siempre me los leía así que es mi libro favorito. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

\- Si, por favor. - y le mostro una tierna sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo, Bartemius inclino su rostro hasta el de Peter y poso un suave y dulce beso en sus labios.

Peter se echó para atrás totalmente asombrado e irracionalmente con el pulso a mil. Debía estar enfadado, pero no lo estaba. Ni con Bartemius, ni con el beso ni siquiera consigo mismo por quererlo.

\- Perdón, Peter. - murmuro. - No lo volveré a hacer si quieres.

\- No pasa nada. - le contesto con los pómulos rojos. - No me ha disgustado.

Y Bartemius soltó una carcajada al aire.

\- Pues entonces quiero un beso al terminar cada fabula que te lea. - Peter amplio los ojos. - Cinco fabulas, cinco días, cinco besos. ¿Es un trato?

Peter tendría que volver a la vieja mansión y a pesar de todo estaba deseoso de saber que era realmente lo que contenían esos cuentos por lo que, con el nudo del estómago encogido, acepto.

\- Acepto.

\- No deberías aceptar todo lo que te propongo. - le dio con el dedo en la nariz. - Podrías arrepentirte.

\- ¿Lo hare? - alzo una ceja.

\- Espero que no.- respondió con ternura.

Y paso la semana, Peter regresaba cada día para leer los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, y le fascinaron tanto que hacía que Bartemius repitiera las partes que más le gustaban y este le complacía. Bartemius no habia vuelto a nombrar los besos, y Peter no quería darle mucho pie a su vergüenza por lo que el de ojos amarillos solo sonreía cuando lo despedía en la puerta de su casa con la promesa de que volvería mañana. Un día le pidió a Bartemius que le leyera de nuevo la fábula de los tres hermanos.

\- ¿Y porque no lo lees tú? - Peter cerro la boca. - Así que no sabes leer.

\- No todos sabemos leer como los señoritos, Barty. - contesto Peter con enojo, y un silencio les envolvió. Extraño por no encontrar respuesta a sus palabras, levanto la cabeza y se encontró a Bartemius observándole de una manera tan dulce que quiso llorar. - ¿Que te ocurre? ¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Es por el nombre?

\- No.- negó. - ¿Puedes decirlo otra vez?

\- Bartemius. - susurro.

El de ojos amarillos negó con la cabeza.

\- No me refiero al nombre completo, dilo otra vez.

\- Barty. - Y el de ojos amarillos se abalanzo hacia Peter para rodearlo en un abrazo cálido y fuerte. - Me estas dejando...sin respiración.

\- Lo siento. - murmuro contra su oído.

\- Prefieres que te llame Barty. - le dijo con un pequeño escalofrió.

\- Mi madre me llamaba Barty cuando era pequeño. - le explico. - Ella murió cuando tenía cinco años, pero la recuerdo tan claramente como si estuviera de pie frente a mí. Era una mujer extraordinaria, amorosa y llena de virtudes. Por ella se dibujar e incluso hice miles retratos suyos leyendo o simplemente posando. - Bartemius cogió unos papeles de su escritorio. - Esta es mi madre.

Era una mujer preciosa de pelo negro como el carbón y sonrisa dulce que parecía reflejar su alma. Peter veía fascinado el dibujo pues parecía representar el rostro con mucha delicadeza, dedicación y devoción.

\- Es hermosa. - masculló Peter pasando sus dedos por el contorno de lo que sería el cabello de la mujer. - ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Myrana. - contesto cogiendo la pequeña y suave mano de Peter. - Si algún día tengo una hija se llamará Myrana.

\- Es un nombre realmente precioso. – le dijo Peter, y Barty le atravesó con los ojos amarillos.

Peter reconoció la esperanza en los ojos de Barty con el corazón en la mano. Totalmente conmovido, se aclaró la garganta y le devolvió el gesto.

\- Hay una cosa que nunca te he preguntado, y es por tu padre. - Peter notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Bartemius. - ¿Nunca hablas de tu padre?

Las facciones de Bartemius se endurecieron.

\- De ese hombre no tengo nada que decir, mocoso. - Bartemius acaricio el dorso de su muñeca. - Olvidémonos de él. Te enseñare a leer.

\- Bien.

Y otra semana paso, y en menos tiempo Peter descubrió que podía leer muy bien gracias a la ayuda de Bartemius. En menos de lo que quiso descubrió un fascinante mundo, pero como los buenos momentos, estos se acaban. Y llegó justo cuando celebraba el haber aprendido a leer dos páginas solito.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí, chico!?- rugió Bartemius I con furia desde la entrada de la habitación del de ojos amarillos. - ¿¡Solo llevo dos semanas fuera y me traes a este gusano asqueroso a mi casa!? ¡Largo de aquí!

Bartemius II miro con miedo a su anciano padre mientras apretaba el libro y el brazo cálido de Peter con fuerza. Como pudo rodeo la cintura de un asustado Peter y huyó de su furioso padre escaleras abajo. Salieron los dos juntos, agarrados de la mano y con la respiración agitada. Llegaron al bosque y cuando vieron que nadie les seguía, pararon a descansar. Y Bartemius suspiro con un pesar y tristeza infinita.

\- Hubiera querido que las cosas salieran de otra manera. - fue lo primero que dijo al coger aliento. - Seguir con nuestras charlas, haberte enseñado a terminar de leer un libro, besarte por última vez...

Peter deseo no saber lo que estaba diciendo, pero tristemente si lo sabía.

No podían volverse a ver.

Y un gélido frío envolvió su cálido pecho, y lo noto cuando una húmeda lagrima cayo de su ojo izquierdo.

\- No llores, mocoso. - El suave dedo de Bartemius limpio el rastro de lagrima. - Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, pero por el momento mi vida no será fácil. Mi padre tiene maléficos planes para mí en el reino de Slytherin y sería peligroso para ti si estas cerca. Y no quiero que nada ni nadie te haga daño, mucho menos yo.

\- Tu nunca me harías daño. - sollozo Peter. - Repítelo.

\- Yo nunca te hare daño. - repitió con dolor. - Pero lo hago al hacerte llorar.

\- Jamás me harás daño. - le susurro, y alargando la mano, la poso en su mejilla y el pequeño Peter se alzó de puntillas para tocar sus labios con un beso que decía mucho más que mil palabras, una promesa que duraría siempre. - Te prometo que te buscare y mis labios jamás se separaran de los tuyos, Bartemius.

Podía decirse que eran palabras de niños, pero aquella promesa procedía de una magia ancestral antigua de la que ninguno estaba consciente todavía.

\- Cumple tu promesa. - Bartemius le abrazo con fuerza. - Y te prometo que me quedare a tu lado y mis labios jamás se separaran de los tuyos, Peter.

\- Toma. - le dijo Peter al separarse renuentemente. - Es tu libro.

Bartemius chisto con la lengua.

\- Es tuyo. - le concedió. - Mi libro ahora es tuyo, y espero que cuando me busques vengas con él para leerlo de nuevo juntos. Yo ya no lo leeré las fabulas hasta tu regreso.

\- No tardare mucho. - Los labios de Peter se apretaron para no soltar más lágrimas. - Espérame.

\- Me debes diez besos más. - le recordó. - No lo olvides.

Peter se alejó del bosque grabándose el hermoso rostro de Bartemius en su cabeza para siempre, pues quien olvidaría a su primer y único amor.

En la actualidad, Peter Pettigrew se dirigía a los aposentos de Lord Bartemius Crouch con una inquietante punzada en su cuello como si dentro de poco le sucedería algo importante, algo que su núcleo mágico no quisiera que borrara de su mente. Suspiro cuando la manija de la puerta se abrió pues significaba que su nuevo trabajo comenzaba sin esperarlo.

El plan de James tenía que funcionar o todos acabarían en el fango más profundo de Slytherin.

La habitación parecía una cueva, literalmente, pues tenía las cortinas cerradas y la oscuridad rodeaba la estancia. Peter tuvo que tantear los bolsillos de su pantalón para encontrar su varita.

\- ¡Lumos! - exclamó. - Este cuarto es una tumba. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién demonios vive así?

\- ¡Yo vivo así! - replicaron a sus espaldas. Peter se tensó. - ¿¡Quién es el crítico que se ha referido a mi habitación como una tumba!?

"Diablos" pensó Peter.

\- He sido yo, mi señor. - dijo en alto.

Y Bartemius soltó una fría carcajada.

\- Debería cuidar esa lengua, muchacho. - Peter se dio la vuelta y diviso una robusta, dominante y arrogante figura a cinco pasos de él. - ¿Crees que ser sincero es totalmente bueno?

\- No sé si totalmente bueno, pero mi mente y mi boca están en paz consigo mismas.

Una sonrisa brillante se extendió en el rostro del hombre y Peter deseo verlo con claridad.

\- Que muchacho tan extraño. - murmuro para sí. - Aun no entiendo que haces aquí. Le he repetido mil veces a Rodolphus que no contrate ni hombres ni mujeres de la vida alegre para mí. No los necesito

Peter amplio los ojos.

Estaba totalmente equivocado.

\- Yo no soy...- El hombre le corto con una mano.

\- Me da igual lo que seas. ¡Lárgate! - y paso por su lado con una agilidad deslumbrante que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Llegó hasta las cortinas y las entreabrió unos centímetros y la luz de la luna ilumino su mirada. Y Peter jadeó. Durante diez años habia soñado con aquellos ojos amarillos de arrogante fuego, pero no podían ser los mismos. En estos fulgían una tremenda amargura y tristeza que exploto en su pecho e hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Él no podía ser su Barty.

O tal vez si...

Si era él no se iba a quedar para descubrirlo mucho tiempo.

Tenía que pensar.

\- Soy su nuevo criado, mi señor. - dijo rápidamente. - Si no necesita nada me retiro.

Y Bartemius solo vio una llama de pelo castaño rojizo huir de su habitación con una velocidad nunca vista. Y de golpe le vino la imagen del ser más hermoso y magnifico que hubo visto jamás:

Peter


	6. ¡Un auténtico desvergonzado!

Lily Evans no solo era una cara bonita, sino que fue una de las primeras mujeres auroras de Gryffindor en convertirse en jefa de aurores.

La mayoría habían sido hombres serios y respetados por todos los Gryffindor, y Lily quiso formar parte de aquello por ciertas razones.

Cuando era una niña, su padre Mingus Evans, guardaespaldas del Rey y jefe de aurores, murió en uno de los ataques de mortífagos de la era de Thomas Riddle en la frontera de los Hufflepuff. Justo en el momento que Charlus Potter hacía negociaciones con el Rey de Hufflepuff para afianzar sus alianzas; un mortífago encapuchado disparó un hechizo mortal de improviso con una puntería hábil que le provocó la muerte instantánea.

Nadie sintió más la muerte de Mingus que la propia Lily.

Su padre y ella eran inseparables aunque Lily tuviera una hermana mayor llamada Petunia, pero esta era más apegada a su madre Rose.

Lily era una fiel copia de su padre, pelirroja, pecosa y de ojos verdes brillantes por lo que durante un tiempo dejo de mirarse al espejo. Casi nunca salía, ni jugaba con sus nuevos amigos, los recién nombrados Merodeadores. Hasta que un día parecieron hartarse de sus evasivas y acabaron secuestrandola cuando dormía. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta pues se había pasado toda la noche llorando y los ojos acabaron por dolerle por lo que no tardó en caer exhausta.

En cuanto despertó en medio de la oscuridad de su jardín no tardó en regañar a sus amigos, quienes con una sonrisa de disculpa y muchos dulces en la mochila procedieron a regalarle un abrazo grupal.

\- Muchas gracias. - les dijo Lily con los ojos rojos y brillantes. - Llevo tiempo sin veros. ¿Te ha crecido el cabello Peter? - revolvió el pelo castaño rojizo del pequeño. - ¿Otra cicatriz, Remus? Estas muy guapo. - Lupin se sonrojo. - ¡Vaya, James! Se te han vuelto a romper las gafas. - Alzó su varita y pronunció con cuidado "Oculus Reparo". - ¿Y el perro? Oh, estás ahí, Sirius. - Este soltó una sonora carcajada. - ¿Dónde está mi pequeño y torpe Frank? - Lilian oyó un golpe seguido de una maldición.- ¡Oh! Creo saber quien fue el ingenioso merodeador que tuvo la idea de llegar hasta mi casa de madrugada y trepar por mi ventana, ¿Verdad, Amos? - Este solo le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. - Tampoco he obviado el limpio agujero de cristal roto de mi ventana. ¿Algo que decir, Arthur? - Weasley no tardo en sonrojarse. - Cuando desperté sentí una picazón en la cara, ¿a quienes se le ocurrió la idea de ponerme el hechizo pica pica en la nariz? ¡Quién va a ser más que los Prewett! - Los gemelos chocaron sus manos. - ¿Y Kings?

\- Mi primo nos ha ayudado a salir del castillo. - le informo James con una sonrisa. - Pero el ama de llaves le pilló cuando intentaba escabullirse por la ventana, le ha regañado y todo.

\- Oímos los gritos de Minnie desde el bosque.- continuo Peter. - ¡Pobre, Kings! Me imagino el calvario que estará pasando.

Unos ruidos entre los arbustos les hizo enderezarse de inmediato, desenvainaron las varitas y apuntaron en todas las direcciones.

\- Pues no te lo imagines tanto, amigo. - Kingsley salió de un arbusto justo donde la varita de Remus apuntaba.- ¡Eh, parad! ¡Soy yo, enanos! Tendría que haber traído el pañuelo blanco. - Los ojos marrones de Kingsley se dirigieron a Lily con felicidad. - Veo que estos pequeñajos te rescataron por fin de tu torre, Evans.

Lily se maldijo por no haber buscado antes a sus amigos, quien mejor que ellos para consolarla.

\- Es una alegría verte, Kings. - Lily se abalanzo sobre él, y este no tardo en corresponderle. - Has vuelto a incumplir las normas. ¿Qué has hecho con Minnie?

Kingsley se rasco la mejilla mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Me llevo a las cocinas con la amenaza de decirle a mi papa lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Yo estaba aterrado. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es mi papa! - Los demás niños se estremecieron conociendo de antemano el carácter endemoniado de Pollux Potter de Schackelbolt, hermano menor del Rey Charlus, que no se mordía la lengua para soltar verdades y pegar gritos que ahuyentarían al mismo demonio. - Él puede dar mucho miedo cuando quiere, y más si no está padre para calmarlo. - todos suspiraron a la vez. - Bueno, Minnie me llevó a las cocinas, y se propuso hacerme sentir mal con esa mirada severa que te hace arrepentirte de tus pecados. Una vez que se canso de gritar, se sirvió un vaso de agua y aproveche para sacar la varita y...- se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

James miró a su primo con incredulidad.

\- ¿La obliviaste?

Los merodeadores jadearon cuando Kingsley cerró la boca fuertemente.

\- Solo un poquito.

\- ¡Eres mi héroe, amigo! - bramaron emocionados los gemelos, James y Sirius pues los demás hasta el propio Kings les miraban enojados con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Venga! Queremos mucho a Minnie pero a veces se pasa de gruñona. - dijo James con una sonrisa conciliadora. - Me imagino que Kings con lo inteligente que es no habrá realizado el hechizo mal. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta mañana cuando se despierte.

\- Si. - asintió. - La lleve a su dormitorio y la cubrí con la manta. Duerme plácidamente.

\- Eso espero, Kings.- le advirtió Lily, pero luego su cara mostró una expresión de culpabilidad. - Os quiero pedir perdón.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Peter asombrado. - No nos tienes que pedir perdón.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – le dijo con cariño. - He sido muy mala merodeadora y amiga al evitaros, no quería hablar con nadie desde...bueno. - los ojos verdes comenzaron a picarle. - Mi padre murió. Debo aceptarlo haciéndome a la idea de que nunca más lo volveré a ver. - sollozo. Y Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros. - Estoy harta de llorar. A mi padre no le hubiera gustado que estuviera triste.

\- Estoy completamente seguro de eso, Lily. - Frank le apretó la mano.

\- Tu padre era un hombre muy alegre. - prosiguió Sirius. - Se que no hubiera querido que su pelirroja llorara su muerte sino que se riera de los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

\- Tenéis razón. - Lily se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo de James. - Volveré a ser la Lily de antes.

\- Eres la Lily de siempre solo que un poco "resfriada".

Lily se rió por las corteses palabras de Arthur.

\- Venga, Lily. - le insto Amos. - Los gemelos han ideado un plan para limpiar la pastelería del castillo sin que nos vean y esta semana hacen tu postre favorito: Pastel de chocolate con nata.

\- Te encantará, Lily. - exclamó Gideon con los brazos abiertos.

\- Pillaremos los mejores postres para ti. - Fabián revolvió su pelo como sabía que a ella le molestaba pero esa vez Lily río. - ¡Oh, Gideon tenemos permiso para molestarla!

\- Oh, vamos, Fabián.- se quejo Remus. - Prometiste darme los pastelitos de chocolate a mí.

\- No seas goloso, Rem.- rió James.

\- Y lo dice el que coge las galletas de la pastelera con la boca porque en la mano ni le cabe. - comentó Kings para avergonzar a James.

Los Merodeadores rieron como mucho antes no lo hacían, y Lily no podía estar más feliz. Y hubo un momento que una ráfaga de viento le acarició la mejilla izquierda tal cual lo hacía su padre en vida para tranquilizarla. Lily se permitió sonreír con melancolía.

Mingus Evans podía descansar en paz.

Lily aprovechó todos esos años para cumplir su gran sueño: convertirse en auror.

Practicaba la oclumancia, el sigilo y el rastreo con sus amigos e incluso realizaban duelos ilegales en mitad del bosque. Y llegó al punto de ser una de las auroras más consideradas de los tres reinos pues también servían de ayuda en caso de problemas internacionales. Luego vino el momento en que la nombraron jefa de aurores en Gryffindor.

Lily casi gritó de emoción en mitad de la ceremonia.

Rose Evans no paraba de llorar de felicidad y su hermana Petunia de enfurruñarse.

Petunia y Lily no es que se cayeran mal pero su relación no era tan estrecha como la que tenía con los merodeadores. Lily había hecho incluso malabares para hacer reír a su hermana pero ella la despachaba, tal vez creía que su tiempo era más valioso que estar juntas. Sobre todo después de conocer a Vernon Dursley, un muggle londinense que se había mudado en los límites de la frontera "no mágica" y mágica. A Lily no le caía bien ese hombre por obvias razones, pero a Petunia parecía encantarle todo lo que a ella le disgustaba.

Lily aún no se rendía en estrechar lazos.

Ahora Lilian Evans iba hacia la habitación del tal Lord Rabastan Lestrange, mortífago y seguramente ayudante del tirano rey si le ponían su propio sirviente personal. Tendría que cumplir sus caprichos y no había cosa que disgustara más a Lily que los niños mimados.

Pues se iba a enterar.

Lo conocería y lo analizaría como aprendió en su curso de aurores. Le llevaría un tiempo pero lograría hacerse con el enemigo.

Con un suspiro procedió a entrar a la habitación del Lord, esta solo iluminada por la luz de la luna no parecía fuera de lo común.

Excepto, tal vez, por las ropas, los zapatos y los calzoncillos esparcidos por todos los rincones habidos y por haber de ese cuarto.

\- ¡Merlín! Es un cuchitril. - masculló Lily.- ¡Qué asco! Ahora ya sé porque tengo que abrir las ventanas.

Los pies de Lily volaron hacia las ventanas y un resoplido de aire entro por ellas balanceando el vestido y despeinando su cabello.

Así la veía Rabastan Lestrange desde la puerta del baño con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos castaños. El cuerpo voluptuoso de la extraña mujer se fundió en los rayos de luz y el viento le dio un aspecto etéreo a su melena de fuego.

\- ¡Por fin! - agradeció Lily. - Un primer trabajo hecho.

\- En el segundo yo te puedo ayudar. - le sugirieron a sus espaldas. Lily se tenso como un palo de escoba mientras empezaba a desenfundar su varita de la manga. - Me imagino que mi hermano Rodolphus te ha traído para alegrarme la vista. ¡Maldito bastardo! Nunca he estado con una pelirroja pero empieza a gustarme la elección. - Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Lily, y poso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella. Llevo la nariz a su cuello lechoso e inspiró el dulce olor de las lilas. - Llevo demasiado tiempo sin una mujer hermosa como tú. – Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Lily cuando las rudas y callosas manos del hombre subieron a sus hombros. Tenía que pararlo. Y se separó de un saltó en el momento que sintió que comenzaba a desabrocharle el vestido. - ¿¡Qué te ocurre, pelirroja!?

\- ¡Mire usted es...- le apuntó con un dedo furioso y los ojos en llamas. - un auténtico desvergonzado! ¡Quien se ha creído para tocarme!

Rabastan amplio los ojos y prendió las luces de la habitación con la varita.

Jadeo al vislumbrar la bonita y enfada expresión de aquella mujer, jamás en su vida había contemplado unos ojos esmeraldas tan vivos y excitantes.

Pero ella parecía excitada aunque no por placer.

Lestrange tuvo que tragar en seco.

\- Yo creí que eras una de mis...amigas.

"Amigas" - bufo Lily escondiendo su varita sin intentar repasar el duro y trabajado torso del arrogante Lord.- "Y un huevo"

\- Pues no lo soy. - le dijo Lily entre dientes. - Soy su nueva sirvienta. Me llamo Lily.

"Lily"- pensó Rabastan entretenido.- "Precioso nombre para suavizar su duro carácter"

Rabastan volvió en sí. No podía comportarse de forma tan débil frente a ella.

\- Si has venido a limpiar, hazlo. - ordeno. Lily frunció los labios. - Olvida lo de antes.

\- Eso haré. - musito con un gruñido, paso por su lado y comenzó a recoger las ropas con furia.

Rabastan alzó una ceja negra.

Jamás en su vida se había encontrado con una mujer de armas tomar, ni siquiera su madre una mujer fría y despreciable que se dejaba llevar por los desvaríos de Reagan Lestrange. Rabastan no había conocido a ninguna mujer que fuera distinta excepto sus fieles amigas. Yvana Lestrange nunca les había dado cariño, más bien se llevaba por las apariencias.

Rabastan y su hermano mayor Rodolphus nunca sintieron un mínimo amor por sus padres, excepto entre ellos mismos. Él tenía a su hermano, y Rodolphus a él. No necesitaban a nadie más.

Así había sido siempre.


	7. Un auror sirviéndole a un mortífago

Severus Tobías Snape Prince a pesar de su frío y complejo carácter no había nacido en una familia que se considerara fría y compleja.

Su padre Tobías Snape había nacido en el pueblo muggle de Bath entre la frontera "no mágica" y mágica de los cuatro reinos. Era un joven atractivo, adinerado y curioso, que entró de golpe en un mundo muy distinto al suyo. En esa época la frontera, protegida por una barrera invisible abarrotada de hechizos, se había roto a causa de un duro enfrentamiento entre mortífagos y aurores de Ravenclaw, los más cercanos a Slytherin. Por lo que los muggles podían ingresar a tierras mágicas si miraban más allá de sus narices. Tobías siempre vió el mundo de forma diferente que sus vecinos, monótonos y simples, que caminaban lejos del ideal inusual que él buscaba.

Hasta que un día andando a ciegas, llegó a un bosque completamente insólito pues jamás había visto árboles de distintos colores y ramas moverse sin ton ni son. Asombrado y sediento se apresuró hacia el lago del Barón Sanguinario, según después descubriría su tétrico nombre, y divisó a una preciosa muchacha vestida con una especie de túnica negra, de ondeante cabello azabache y ojos oscuros como la noche. Para aumentar su excelsa belleza, Tobías vislumbro una purpurea mancha adornando su blanca mejilla. La joven comenzaba a hundirse mientras cerraba los ojos y abría los brazos, y Tobías pensó lo peor.

Totalmente asustado corrió hacia la muchacha con los pies pesados y la garganta seca que ni le salieron las palabras para soltar gritos que la ahuyentaran de su propósito. Tobías se metió en el agua sin pensárselo y en pocos segundos una entumecida Eileen sintió un tirón en la cintura que la sacó de su ambiente húmedo y sereno.

Un ambiente en el que solo eran ella y su lugar preferido.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?- quiso saber el chico pelirrojo, de ojos castaños y altura envidiable a la vista de Eileen.- ¿Que se te ha pasado por la mente? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

Eileen por fin pudo repasar las palabras del muchacho en su paralizada mente, y comprendió que lo que escuchaba no le había gustado para nada así que le envió una mirada de desprecio, se echó la melena empapada hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla con altivez.

Aquello molestó mucho a Tobías, más de lo que imaginaba.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando, mujer!- Eileen le ignoró por completo, cogió su capa y se la puso sobre los hombros. Hubiera querido meterse en el agua y flotar en ella un rato más de no ser por ese entrometido. Tobías no pudo más con el silencio por lo que la agarro del brazo.- ¡Mírame! ¿Te estabas dando cuenta de lo que hacías?

Eileen estaba desilusionada, cansada, aburrida de la vida que habían construido para ella con tanto ahínco. Haber aceptado obligadamente el precipitado compromiso con Lord Orión Black borraba completamente sus planes de escapar de los Prince.

Y eso la mataba.

Ahora no iba aguantar los reclamos de alguien que ni conocía.

\- Perfectamente.- respondió con voz fría.- Eres tú el que no se da cuenta de lo que hace. ¿Es que una no puede zambullirse en un lago que pertenece a su familia?

\- Yo...- murmuró.

Eileen le reviso de pies a cabeza y Tobías sintió un calor recorrerle el pecho.

\- ¿Quién eres?- exigió saber.- Responde.

\- Me llamo Tobias Snape, vivo en la mansión de la colina de Bath.- Eileen entreabrió la boca.- En los dieciocho años de vida que tengo, jamás me había fijado en esta parte del bosque.- le explico mirando a su alrededor.- Me gusta explorar lugares extraños. ¡Es mágico!- dijo atónito.-¿Como puede ser que no las haya recorrido aún?

\- No me interesa saberlo.- Eileen se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.- Estos muggles y su maldita curiosidad.-susurró para sí.

\- ¿Muggles?- preguntó Tobias, confuso.

\- Sí, muggles.- contesto cansada.- En este maravilloso mundo denominamos así a los muggles.- amplio los brazos con burla.- Gente "no mágica" patéticamente normal que vive en su burbuja al otro lado de los cuatro reinos.- Tobías resoplo audiblemente.- Estas tierras pertenecen a los Prince de Slytherin. Mis "fantásticos" padres han solicitado un estirado compromiso con un arrogante Lord al que solo he visto en una fiesta y que se le conoce como el hombre más malvado y mujeriego de los sangre pura Slytherianos. Y al negarme mi "adorable" padre me ha torturado con tantos crucios y pegado una paliza tan devastadora que no sé como sigo en pie.- Tobías torció la boca con enfado.- y después de tomarme una poción que reconstruyera mi costilla izquierda, mi madre ha querido obsequiarme esto.- señalo su morado pómulo.- como prueba de su fidelidad matrimonial.

Tobías oía las palabras de la muchacha con horror.

\- ¡Oh, por Merlín!- exclamó Eileen con ojos llorosos.- Tienes razón, muggle.- formó una pequeña sonrisa.- Estoy mal de la cabeza por buscar la serenidad que no he tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- Si es verdad lo que me cuentas, ¿Porque no los denuncias?- le preguntó con un tono sombrío y siseante en la voz.

En qué momento habían cambiado las tornas.

Él parecía más indignado y enfadado que ella.

\- ¿Denunciar?- Eileen cabeceo con un chasquido de lengua.- Mi familia no denuncia, al revés, nos matamos los unos a los otros.- Tobías dejó escapar un jadeo.- Dejar escapar a un Prince con un encarcelamiento en la prisión de Azkaban es una deshonra.- le miró fijamente con simpatía en sus pupilas.- Esos mortífagos idiotas solo sirven para limpiar el trasero del Tirano rey Thomas. ¡A quien se le ocurre dejar caer la barrera mágica!

\- ¿Mágica?- un nudo se instauró en su garganta.- Como, ¿brujería?

\- Si, si.- rodó los ojos.- Hechizos, encantamientos y pociones. ¡No has oído lo que he dicho! Hombres.- escupió.- Ahora.- desenvaino la varita.- tendré que obliviarte.

\- ¡Eh, eh!- Tobías alzó las manos.- Tranquilízate, muchacha. Demasiada información para poder digerirla.

\- No hace falta que lo digieras, lo olvidarás pronto.- levantó la varita hacia él y Tobías se abalanzó sobre ella con un rugido para que ningún maleficio le afectará. El rayo azul cayó sobre una piedra del lago.- ¡Estás loco! ¡Pude dejarte peor, idiota!

\- A mi no me insultes, yo no he sido el que quería echar un extraño maleficio a un desconocido.

El voluptuoso y suave cuerpo de Eileen debajo del fornido Tobías hizo que este se distrajera un buen rato en sus caderas. Y Eileen lo empujo lejos de ella.

\- Un muggle como tú nunca lo entendería.- masculló.- Te estoy haciendo un maldito favor...

\- Tobias.- contestó él ignorando esa palabra "muggle" que lo clasificaba.- Hagamos esto bien, yo soy Tobias Snape y tu eres...

La de ojos ónix le observó por un largo rato.

\- Eileen.- cabeceo.- Eileen Prince.

Tobías formo una sonrisa seductora en sus labios, y con un rápido movimiento atrapó el dorso de la mano de Eileen besándolo en el proceso con un dulce sabor en su boca. De las pálidas mejillas de Eileen brotó un chispazo pequeño de color rubí, aquello provocó que se alejara unos pasos de Tobías.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi, sucio muggle!- empuñó su varita de nuevo furiosa.- ¡Oblivi...!

Se oyó a lo lejos a una mujer chillando el nombre de Eileen.

Los ojos ónix se abrieron con pánico extremo y tiró del brazo de Tobias lejos del mundanal ruido.

\- ¡Vete, muggle!- soltó con un siseo.- Si mis padres te ven, se encargaran de ti. No vuelvas, ni siquiera intentes nombrar este mundo o te encerraran con los locos.

Entonces Tobías tomó una decisión rápida.

\- ¡Que...Eileen!- ella le miró con sorpresa.- Volveré a por ti.

\- Muggle.- le apuntó el pecho con un dedo frío que Tobías sintió como una caricia.- Tú serás mi sucio secreto. - y un tenebroso brillo se instauró en los ojos de Eileen.- Olvídame o te buscare, y ahí te prometo, que ni te acordaras de tu nombre.

La mente de Tobías barajaba las posibilidades de llevarse aunque sea a rastras a la amenazante Eileen Prince. Quería ayudarla a pesar de las amenazas que salían de su boca, él extrañamente no sentía miedo por su extraño mundo ni siquiera por la magia. Más bien ella provocaba que quisiera protegerla, y cuando un Snape quería algo lo obtenía hasta el final de su vida e incluso más allá de la muerte.

\- Adiós, muggle.- Y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó el alma de Tobías mientras corría hasta su infierno.

Porque cuando un Prince sonreía a un mortal fuera de toda malicia conquistaba a cualquiera que se le acercaba. Y con este Snape en particular había firmado una sentencia eterna sin darse cuenta.

\- Hasta pronto, Eileen.- susurro anhelante.

Ese solo era el principio de una historia de largos meses llenos de tristeza, amor prohibido y esperanza que oiría Severus de la boca de sus padres todas las noches, y este escuchaba el relato con fascinación. Severus al principio creyó que era un cuento de miedo pero su madre Eileen prefería llamarlo "La curiosidad de un Snape y su perdición" a lo que su padre Tobías solo bufaba en respuesta y continuaba embelleciendo el relato para que no le diera miedo a su pequeño hijo.

\- ¡Tobías!- exclamó Eileen Snape con diversión.- ¿Quieres dejar a tu único hijo traumatizado?

Severus resopló mientras tomaba un sorbo de té en su estudio del castillo.

\- Te dije que tuviéramos más hijos pero tú no.- le repitió Tobias con los ojos en blanco.- Severus siempre quiso un hermano.

\- ¿Yo?- se señaló.- ¿Desde cuándo papá?

\- Eres igual que tu madre.- Aunque ese hecho a Tobias no le parecía nada malo, adoraba a su mujer y a su hijo, y que se parecieran solo le hacía más feliz.- Bueno, como te contaba.- continuó.- Tu madre consiguió meterse en su preciosa cabecita que yo solo la quiero a ella y que mi cuerpo es solo suyo.- y atrapo en sus brazos a una pícara Eileen.

Severus envidiaba la relación de sus padres, aunque fuera un secreto guardado.

¿Pero quién no quería encontrar a su amor verdadero nada más verlo?

Amaba a sus padres pero no era lo mismo.

En sus veinticinco años de existencia, Severus jamás tuvo la tentación de descubrir que era el amor pero de un momento a otro, una mañana, quiso saberlo.

Nunca había sentido ese pinchazo de magia en el estómago, ni de niño ni de adolescente. Siempre prefirió los libros, el conocimiento por las pociones y la magia que al sentimiento de amar a alguien.

\- Compórtate.- murmuró Eileen al oído de Tobias antes de darle un beso en los labios.- ¿Como esta mi querido Thomas?

\- Acabo de tener una reunión con él.- le informo.

Thomas Riddle y Severus se habían conocido cuando el segundo cumplió quince años. Para celebrarlo sus padres le regalaron un libro de pociones avanzadas que solo usaban los expertos en la materia. Por aquel entonces vivían en los límites de Ravenclaw, residencia actual de su familia pues su madre había decidido hacía muchos años alejarse de todo lo conocido en su malvado entorno familiar. Contento, corrió hasta el bosque de Helena para sentarse al pie de un árbol y leerlo tranquilamente pero esa mañana nada fue como quiso.

Apenas llegaba a su lugar favorito cuando escuchó quejidos de dolor a cinco metros de su árbol. Resultó ser un chico un poco más mayor que él, doblándose contra su estómago y gruñendo. Severus trago en seco antes de acercarse a él.

\- Déjame.- masculló con dolor.

Severus lo ignoro impasible y le giró para encontrarse con una vista espantosa. La cara del chico era apenas irreconocible, tenía moratones por todo el rostro y su labio sangraba abundantemente, y luego bajó la mirada a sus brazos y cuello que tenían el mismo espantoso aspecto.

\- Voy a curarte.- ordenó sin esperar respuesta.- Tengo mi kit de pociones bajo mi capa. Me imagino que eres mago por la varita de tu antebrazo.

Y sin más comenzó a preparar pociones rápidamente en su mini-caldero peltre 1, y en menos de quince minutos el chico receloso bebía sus pociones incoloras sin decir nada. Poco a poco las heridas fueron sanándose lentamente de forma efectiva y el joven lo miró con desconfianza. Severus ignoró aquella mirada y sacó su libro para leerlo con cierto enfado por haber perdido un poco de su tiempo.

\- Si quieres que te de las graci...- comenzó él más alto.

\- No te las he pedido.- le cortó fríamente sin apartar la vista del libro.

\- Bien.- y se sentó a su lado.

Estuvieron horas en silencio, sin hablarse ni mirarse y con eso parecieron entenderse formando una pequeña amistad que según cualquiera que les veía juntos, duraría toda la vida.

La voz de Eileen le trajo a la realidad.

\- Ya era hora de que "su majestad" fuera expulsado a una endemoniada fosa.- siseo Eileen con asco.- Estaba completamente segura que él pequeño Thomas no era igual que su padre. Hiciste bien al hacerte su amigo, cariño.- le acarició la mejilla a Severus.- Slytherin no es lo mismo desde la época del Rey Sorvolo. Mi querido tío abuelo Severus era la mano derecha de ese respetable hombre. ¡Mira como acabó mi tío al revelarse contra Thomas Riddle! A las desgracias que llevó a tanta gente a matarse unos a otros.- los ojos de Eileen se volvieron fríos, y Severus se levantó para abrazar a su madre.- Gracias, cariño.- se separó del cálido cuerpo.- Dile a Thomas que si necesita ayuda en sus filas, que me llame.- Tobías la fulmino con la mirada.- No pienso permitir que un hombre o una mujer venga a imponer una nueva tiranía que opaque la de Thomas Riddle Sr., Tobías.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Eileen Snape.- Tobías se alzó en todo su altura.- ¿Has creído que dejaré que luches tú sola? Sé que no tengo ni un ápice de magia en mí, pero no permitiré que te enfrentes a nadie con esa palo de madera del demonio.- Eileen bufó y Severus prefirió callarse.- ¿Me has oído, Eileen?

Severus estaba de acuerdo con su padre.

Eileen Snape era una mujer fuerte, poderosa y valiente pero Severus nunca querría ponerla en alguna situación peligrosa. Ella ya había tenido una juventud difícil y Severus solo quería darle una vejez tranquila.

\- Perfectamente, Snape.- gruño.- E igualmente haré lo que crea correcto.

Tobías murmuró algo inteligible, cogió a su mujer por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia la red flu. Eileen no dijo nada, más bien calló pues sabía que tenía que hablarlo seriamente con Tobías, ya que era algo que no habían hablado como matrimonio y prefería calmar los humos de su esposo a solas. Envió un beso volado a su hijo, cogió polvos flu del tazón del estudio y gritó: "Mansión Snape".

Los dos desaparecieron tras las llamas verdes.

\- Estupendo.- murmuró.- Otros tres días sin verlos.

Y volvíamos al principio...

Severus Tobías Snape Prince a pesar de su frío y complejo carácter no había nacido en una familia que se considerara fría y compleja.

En absoluto.

Sirius Black no solo era el bromista, juguetón y mujeriego del grupo Los Merodeadores. Tenía confianza en sí mismo, era atractivo y amaba a la que consideraba su familia desde hacía años.

Pero Sirius tenía un pasado al igual que todos aunque este no era para nada alegre en ciertos casos, sino que era tan negro como su propio apellido.

Él procedía de una de las más grandes y antiguas familias de magos sangre pura de los cuatro reinos con residencia en Slytherin. Estos no soportaban por ningún caso a los muggles, hijos de muggles y squibs.

El padre de Sirius, Orión era el patriarca de los Black, jefe de la familia y el principal odio de su primogénito. Este desde niño le había inculcado que despreciaran a todos los que no estuvieran a su altura, que amara la magia oscura como a sí mismo y también que matar no fuera un impedimento para conseguir lo que uno quería. Su madre Walburga Black era prima segunda de su padre para, según ellos, continuar con el linaje puro de sus antepasados. Aunque Sirius estaba seguro que no existía una familia enteramente pura.

Los detestaba a los dos.

Sirius hubiera querido irse hacia mucho tiempo de su casa, aquellos planes rondaron en su cabeza a los cinco años pero se truncaron al mirar a su hermano pequeño Regulus. Apenas era un año menor que él, pero lo quiso desde el primer momento que lo vio y lo alejaba de los malos tratos de su padre y las torturas de su madre. Habían sido inseparables hasta que...

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Despierta!- le dijo Amos con la mano en la manija de la puerta que le habían encargado.- Entra ahí.

James, Lily, Peter, Remus y la señora Molly habían desaparecido por el pasillo izquierdo y solo quedaban ellos en esa sombría parte del castillo.

\- Si.- suspiro.

"Un auror sirviéndole a un mortífago"- gruño.

\- Esto pasa por seguir las ideas disparatadas de James.- le dijo Sirius a Amos, y este solo le sonrió cálidamente mientras entraba en la habitación.- Moony tenía razón.

Adoraba a James, era uno de sus mejores amigos después de todo, pero en ciertas ocasiones esa cabeza loca suya los metía en líos difíciles de salir.

La mayoría de veces se divertían e incluso le ayudaba en ello, pero esta vez Sirius no estaba para nada seguro.

Por primera vez en su vida.

El reino de Slytherin estaba plagado de familiares suyos que podían reconocerlo a simple vista. Confiaba con que los años le hubieran cambiado la apariencia aunque sea un poco.

Ni Narcisa ni Bellatrix debían enterarse que él volvía otra vez a Slytherin después de todo era buscado desde hacía años como fugitivo. Bellatrix Black, su prima, era un maldita loca que siempre había respetado las normas de los sangre pura y la pequeña Cissy, hermana pequeña de Bella, solo seguía los ideales de sus padres.

Era por esta última por quien Sirius sentía más empatía.

Sirius contempló desde una ventana rectangular del castillo, la montaña de las Reliquias de la muerte. Cuando su hermano Regulus era un niño, Sirius solía inventarse miles de historias para alegrarle después de un día de entrenamiento complicado. Se pasaban horas y horas mirando aquella preciosa montaña, comiendo ranas de chocolate y riéndose juntos.

Sirius suspiró.

No podía sucumbir ahora a los melancólicos recuerdos.

Entró a la habitación, sorprendentemente, iluminada por cinco fuegos fatuos que eran la mejor opción a la vista de Sirius para que no hubiera ningún accidente que incendiara la habitación. Estaba ordenada y limpia como una patena. Sirius no vio nada por lo que preocuparse, incluso los zapatos estaban guardados y clasificados en cajas.

Esto era una señal clara de la personalidad del mortífago.

Poder analizar a tu enemigo era la primera regla de un buen auror.

Se echó el cabello hacia atrás, y busco alguna señal de otra puerta, que según Molly guardaba un estudio al que no debía entrar.

\- Aquí.- era de madera de roble, dura e impenetrable.- ¡Maldición!

Por lo menos notó que cincuenta hechizos la rodeaban, y Sirius contempló la idea de deshacer cada uno antes de que llegara el tal Lord Severus Snape. Casi estaba desenvainando la varita cuando noto que un objeto se posaba en su cuello.

En realidad no era un simple objeto sino que era largo y puntiagudo.

Otra varita.

El cuerpo de Sirius se tenso brevemente a la vez que se giraba lentamente para ver a su contrincante.

Lo primero que distinguió fueron unos ojos tan negros y hermosos que ni la pupila era visible. Era un tierno joven, de altura pequeña, piel pálida como la nieve y fina como la porcelana. Tenía la melena hasta la mitad de los hombros, vestía de negro completamente, y poseía unos labios rosados, redondos y jugosos.

¿Él debía imponer miedo?

Lo analizo detenidamente.

Y lo vio en el momento que esos ojos tornaron amenazantes y le acribillaron. Un estremecimiento extraño le recorrió el pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna con un punzante escozor.

Aquello le excitó.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres?- le interrogó con tono tenebroso y seductor al parecer de Sirius.- Nadie entra a mi habitación sin mi permiso.

\- Yo...- y la varita subió a su mejilla.

Desde el punto de vista de Severus, aquel extraño hombre era simplemente hermoso. De melena negra azulada, ojos grises eléctricos, y cuerpo fornido y por supuesto mucho más alto que él. Eso no intimidó a Severus, al contrario, fue un incentivo para que prepara una lista mental de hechizos letales contra el extraño.

\- ¿¡Quién te manda!?- exigió saber.- Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad?

¿Uno de ellos?

\- En realidad soy...

\- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que te dejare ir.- masculló entre dientes.- ¡Querías entrar a mi laboratorio! ¿¡Que te has creído!?

Sirius volvió en sí.

Así que eso era lo que guardaba la puerta.

Un laboratorio.

Tenía que investigar a fondo la habitación.

Miró de nuevo al hermoso chico, este no parecía querer darle tregua para defenderse así que se alejó dos pasos de él. Compuso su sonrisa más seductora, que le habían servido en el pasado para librarse de peligros insospechados, levantó la mandíbula con arrogancia e ignoro el punzante palo en su pecho.

\- Me llamo Sirius, tú me puedes llamar Canuto.- sonrió lascivamente. Severus entorno la mirada.- Soy tu nuevo sirviente, así que estoy a tus pies. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

Y un hechizo brotó de la varita de Severus dejando a Sirius en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 _ **-He tardado demasiado. Pido disculpas así que para recompensar el tiempo perdido he decidido escribir pequeños flashbacks sobre el nacimiento del amor entre Eileen y Tobias Snape, la pareja más consolidada y amorosa de Mi Señor, en los capítulos de Sirius y Severus.**_

 _ **Gracias, espero que os guste. :D**_


	8. Incivilizado

Amos Diggory no era un hombre civilizado.

No se consideraba como tal.

Los merodeadores lo conocían, por así decirlo, como el cerebro de Los Merodeadores.

Era conocido por ser un hombre tranquilo, sencillo y normal al que le encantaba observar el mundo que giraba a su alrededor sin perderse ni un ápice de lo que ocurría.

Pero no era totalmente cierto.

Porque había una parte de él, escondida en el fondo de su alma, que era fría, impulsiva y calculadora.

Nadie conocía esa faceta de su vida pues Amos se había esforzado para que nadie la conociera.

Él solo quería ser el simplón y cerebrito de Amos Diggory.

Nada más.

De ahí que su gran amigo y Rey de Gryffindor James Potter le hubiera dado su puesto en la seguridad de aurores y, al igual que Peter, quien era el encargado para diseñar las huidas, Amos creaba todo tipo de ataques en contra de sus enemigos si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Era un experto en ello.

Peter y Amos se complementaban, y sus amigos les confiaban sus vidas.

Amos lo apreciaba y lo temía a la vez.

No era fácil intentar proteger todo un reino para que no se cayera a pedazos.

Diggory confiaba en sus compañeros y viceversa.

Ellos habían sido un pilar de ayuda y comprensión cuando Amos más lo necesitaba porque Diggory no fue en su pre-adolescencia un chico civilizado, es más, el primer grupo con el que iba mucho antes que con Los Merodeadores era completamente distinto.

Algunos pronunciaban el nombre con odio, rabia y miedo.

"Mortífagos" cuchicheaban.

Pero él lo decía de una manera distinta, con un tono totalmente suave y habitual.

"Familia" decía.

Amos era el hijo de Cedric Diggory y Cedrella Black, que vivían en el valle de Helga muy cerca del oeste de Slytherin. Su madre, una mujer con ideales extremistas, ayudaba a conseguir seguidores al segundo jefe de mando Cadmus Zabinni. Los dos habían sido amigos desde la infancia por lo que se ayudaban mutuamente y en este caso pensaban de la misma forma en relación a sus ideas políticas.

Cedrella Black puso en sus dos hijos, Septimus y Amos, todas sus esperanzas para conseguir hacerse con la marca del mortífago y complacer las órdenes del Rey Thomas de Slytherin.

Y al contrario que Cedrella, su marido Cedric no tenía las mismas ambiguas ideas que ella. Comprometidos desde niños por un acuerdo entre familias, ninguno pareció amarse realmente, pero Cedric amaba a sus hijos más que nada.

Amos, Septimus y Cedric eran tan unidos e inseparables que Cedrella temió que sus hijos se convirtieran en hombres tan inútiles como su marido.

Conocía sus puntos débiles y las usó en su contra.

Cedric Diggory sufría constantes depresiones y tomaba pociones que aliviaban los cambios de humor que le transformaban en un hombre hosco y triste. Al poco tiempo, las depresiones de Cedric fueron en aumento hasta el punto que no pudo soportar la horrible vida que llevaba ni el conocimiento de que dos niños dependían de su amor y comprensión.

Una mañana fría de invierno, Amos Diggory encontró el cadáver de su padre.

Se había suicidado.

Lo vio tendido en la alfombra persa, inmóvil, pálido y con los expresivos ojos azules sin ningún brillo que le acompañara.

Amos solo tenía siete años.

Él nunca olvidaría aquella imagen de su mente que lo endurecería con los años.

Cedrella consiguió lo que quería, transformo a sus hijos en lo que siempre quiso; en matones de escuela, chicos crueles, insensibles y egoístas que solo pensaban en sí mismos.

Septimus, el mayor, se convirtió en el ideal del mortífago que algunos jóvenes Hufflepuff y Slytherins envidiaban.

Y Amos estaba en proceso de ello.

Era jefe de un grupo que golpeaba, intimidaba y hechizaba con maldiciones oscuras a los niños de Hufflepuff.

Sus compañeros y él eran como hermanos.

Todos los odiaban y les tenían tanto miedo que nunca les miraban directamente a los ojos, pero al que más odiaban y temían era a Amos.

Cuando Septimus cumplió quince años, recibió la marca y Cedrella realizo una fiesta por todo lo alto. Amos acababa de cumplir diez años, y miraba todo con indiferencia. Unos días más tarde, enviaron a Septimus a su primera misión en Hufflepuff: Torturar a un auror que se había infiltrado en Slytherin como mortífago, y como deshonor hacia el hombre, decidieron llamar a su mortífago más joven e inexperto para ello.

Amos lo acompañó ese día.

Septimus no solo logró torturar a aquel hombre, sino que lo asesinó a crucios delante de él. Su hermano impasible a los gritos y súplicas del hombre, al que más tarde llamaría por su nombre como señal de respeto, se sacudió las manos y le miró de una forma tan sádica y horrible que supo que Septimus Diggory ya no era un niño ni siquiera su hermano.

Le aterro.

Y el mundo cambió para él.

Amos comenzó a ausentarse todo el día de su mansión porque no quería mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Ni siquiera hablaba con aquellos que consideraba amigos pues estos habían empezado a pensar que la tortura era un nuevo objeto de diversión que usar contra los hijos de muggles y muggles.

Eran malos.

Jamás volvió a ver el pensamiento de torturar con diversión.

Cambió a tal punto que, en un momento dado, Septimus, mucho más astuto e inquietante que antes se dio cuenta de lo extraño que estaba su hermano menor. Por eso lo enfrentó una tarde después de haberle golpeado una paliza.

\- ¿¡Qué te ocurre!? - exigió saber Septimus entre dientes. - ¡Te has vuelto una nenaza! ¡Ni siquiera pasas el tiempo con tus amigos! ¡Son hijos de mortífagos de buena familia! ¡Sabes que tienes que cumplir con los deberes que el Rey Thomas nos ordenó hacer! ¡Eres un Black, compórtate como tal!

Amos alzó la mirada con la determinación

\- ¡Soy un Diggory! - masculló. - ¡Tú también!

\- ¡Yo soy un Black!

Amos suspiro con pesar.

\- Septimus. - negó con la cabeza. - Debo decirte que...- dijo en voz baja. - yo ya no.…-suspiro. - tengo en consideración las órdenes de ese señor.

\- ¿Estas bromeando, Amos? - le preguntó con enfado. - No me gustan las bromas.

\- No bromeo. - gruño. - Mucho menos en este caso. Hablo enserio. - lo pronunció despacio. - Llevo un mes oyendo en mi cabeza las súplicas de aquel hombre.

\- Ese sucio hijo de muggles. - escupió. - No tiene importancia.

\- ¡Claro que la tiene! - exclamó Amos, furioso. - Todo hombre, mujer o niño la tiene. Sea muggle, hijo de muggles, squib o mago con ideas anti-sangre pura. ¡Tú no tienes ni idea!

Septimus se dirigió a él con paso furioso, extendió el brazo y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago a Amos que le dejo sin respiración.

\- ¡Cállate, imbécil! - gritó sin importarle que alguien les escuchara. - ¡Eres solo un crío! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es ser realmente un hombre! ¡Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es eso a golpes!

Estuvo a punto de golpearle de nuevo, pero Amos desenvaino su varita y apuntó a Septimus con intrépido orgullo. Estaba harto de que le golpeara a su gusto sin que él pudiera defenderse.

Ya no era ese niño estúpido al que llamaba crío.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer? - una sonrisa horripilante se formó en sus fríos labios. - ¿Matarme?

Eso le causo un escalofrío en la columna vertebral como una flecha veloz y sin rumbo.

Y una carcajada brotó de los labios de Septimus.

\- No te reconozco. - siseo. - ¿Que le ha ocurrido al hermano con el que compartía el gusto de insultar a esos asquerosos muggles? Eres un Black, tú deber es seguir al Rey Thomas. No puedes convertirte en un sucio traidor. - Las manos de Amos comenzaron a temblar con nerviosismo. - Por mucho que hagas, nunca cambiaras tu forma de ser. Eres uno de los nuestros. - Septimus alzó la manga de su antebrazo. - Llevas nuestra sangre en las venas. Naciste para matar a todo enemigo que no concordara con los ideales del Rey Thomas.

\- ¡No! - rugió con la garganta seca. - ¡Soy un Diggory! ¡No un asesino!

Y retiro la varita en dirección de su hermano porque él siempre lo consideraría así.

\- ¡Somos hermanos! - le dijo con convicción. - ¡Olvídate de ser mortífago! ¡Piensa, Septimus! - Amos apretó los puños. - ¡No seas igual que madre! ¡Eso está mal! ¡Te estás convirtiendo en un asesino! ¡Esa pobre gente no tiene la culpa de ser el objeto de odio de un rey tirano!

Septimus lo analizo con asco.

\- Tú ya no eres mi hermano. - musito fríamente. - Como jefe de la familia, desde ahora y en el futuro, puedes olvidarte de que existimos. - Amos sintió un dolor en su pecho tan fuerte y agudo que el golpe de su estómago se sintió como una caricia. - Y recuerda Amos, tú has pertenecido a la casa Black y por tanto eres tan inhumano como nosotros.

Amos no quería oír más.

Y Septimus desapareció completamente de su vida dejando a un abandonado Amos con una profunda tristeza y un nuevo rumbo por tomar en solitario.

No era su destino.

No lo era.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón supo que se parecía mucho más a su madre y hermano de lo que quería reconocer.

Ellos no tenían alma, y Amos supo que, si volvía con su familia, la perdería sin contemplaciones.

No volvió jamás.

\- Y hasta aquí he llegado...- suspiro Amos colocándose las lentes de la nariz después de incitar a Sirius a entrar a la habitación de su nuevo jefe. - hermano.

Septimus Diggory siempre supo que Amos no era un hombre civilizado, ya que no había sido criado para que lo fuera.

* * *

Arabella Zabinni era una mujer astuta, inteligente y hermosa.

Criada en el seno de una familia sangre pura que brillaba por su elegancia y maldad, había aprendido a defenderse de la forma más cruel desde que era una niña.

En su familia no había otra manera de sobrevivir.

Arabella a pesar de eso nunca cambio su forma de ser.

Divertirse era una meta que se hacía cada mañana al levantarse para enfrentarse a lo que era su vida. Ella hacía lo que quería sin importarle las consecuencias, que siempre la llevaban a sorpresas inesperadas y casi nunca desagradables.

Sobre todo, en sorpresas amorosas.

Los hombres la adoraban, y ella adoraba que la adorasen.

Los pretendientes la buscaban continuamente para intentar conseguir ponerle un anillo en el dedo y atarla de por vida a su lado, pero ninguno lo conseguiría.

De eso estaba segura.

\- ¿Y tú amante nº23? - la interrogó Narcissa tomando un vaso de Whisky de fuego a palo seco. - Ese guapísimo caballero de brillante armadura.

Arabella alzó una ceja con elegancia.

\- No lo sé. - se encogió de hombros. - Habrá vuelto a su país natal... ¿Cuál era?

\- Polonia. - respondió Rodolphus con diversión por saber más él sobre la vida del hombre que la propia Arabella. - Vaya seductora estás hecha.

\- No viene al caso acordarse. - bufó. - Estoy harta de esos niños de mama que quieren tenerme en la palma de su mano. Es que no entienden que no quiero casarme con ellos.

\- Se más humana, Arabella. - le dijo Narcissa con un resoplido. - Algún día un hombre te pondrá ojitos tiernos y caerás en sus redes como una adolescente enamorada.

\- ¿Ojitos tiernos? - Arabella frunció los labios. - ¡Quien te has creído que soy! Yo no me rebajo de tal manera.

\- ¿Con qué clase de mujeres me rodeo? - pregunto Rodolphus al aire mientras Narcissa y Arabella le fulminaban con la mirada. Aquellas miradas le hicieron echarse hacia atrás en un momento de terror. - Ningún hombre te querrá si sigues con esa horrible cara, Cissy.

Narcissa gruño.

\- Oh, cállate. - resoplo Arabella. - Los hombres son unos buenos para nada.

\- Debería ofenderme. - Rodolphus se levantó colocándose la capa negra. - Pero no lo haré porque un Lestrange no se ofende. Al final parece que mi padre me enseñó...algo. Es una pena.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está Regulus? - Narcissa alzo su varita para formar un patronus de voz. - ¡Trae tu aristocrático trasero en este mismo instante!

\- Déjale. - le dijo Arabella. - El pequeño bombón estará con un hombrecillo de "ojos tiernos" poniéndose las botas.

\- ¿Has vuelto a ver a tu madre? - le pregunto Rodolphus unos minutos más tarde.

\- Esa vieja loca estará pudriéndose en Azkaban. - escupió Arabella colocándose un mechón de pelo rizado en la oreja.

Arabella miro el ventanal de la ventana con el silencio cubriéndolos en el salón.

Ella misma había encerrado a su propia madre en Azkaban porque una vez declarado muerto el Rey Thomas Riddle, Lyra Zabinni había intentado asesinarla. Claro, después de que su única hija hubiera matado primero...a su esposo.

Cadmus Zabinni.

El hombre que Arabella admiro en su niñez.

Aquel hombre que la convirtió en una muñequita para manejarla como un títere a sus deseos.

Una joven casadera en la que quiso convertir en reina al comprometerla con su mejor amigo y rey Tom Riddle.

Todo había comenzado con una mañana helada y tenebrosa donde el cielo encapotado de nubes en invierno prometía cumplir los sueños de miles de magos.

\- ¡No pienso casarme contigo! - grito Arabella de veintidós años junto a la fuente del palacio de Slytherin con un entretenido Tom.

\- Hombre, muchas gracias. - rió Tom poniéndose los guantes.

Arabella le observó con odio fingido.

\- No te das cuenta. - masculló. - El capullo de Cadmus Zabinni quiere convertirme en una consorte sumisa. ¡Estoy harta!

Tom le beso el dorso de la mano.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, querida.

\- Ni yo soy sumisa ni tu heterosexual. - Tom enarcó las cejas. - Oh, vamos. ¡Todos sabemos que te van más las varitas que los calderos!

\- No lo grites en alto...- susurró Tom en su oído. - o me cortaran, lo que tu denominas, "varita".

\- Perdón. - Arabella andaba de un lado para otro con furia. - Querido. - comenzó. - Tu padre…

\- Ese hombre no es mi padre. - escupió.

\- Me corregiré entonces. - continuó al ver el brillo de color rojo en sus ojos verdes. - Thomas Riddle se está muriendo, cariño. ¡Ya es hora de liberar a gente inocente de sus garras!

\- Lo sé. - murmuró fríamente. - No te preocupes más, nena. Falta poco.

Le acaricio su mejilla de color café con ternura. Arabella quería a ese hombre como un hermano pequeño, aunque él fuera cinco años mayor que ella. Y él la quería a ella de la misma forma.

No como marido y mujer.

\- Dentro de poco no será un impedimento para hacer lo que queramos. - habló con voz potente. - Morirá. El pueblo será libre y a su vez también nosotros.

Y Arabella se mordió los labios con la esperanza brotando en su pecho.

\- ¡Thomas! - bramó Cadmus Zabinni desde la puerta del jardín. - ¡Ven ahora mismo a la habitación de tu padre!¡Ya es hora!¡Y tu Arabella, quédate ahí!

\- O menos de lo que esperaba. - farfulló.

Arabella sintió un escalofrío.

Tom besó la mejilla de Arabella mientras le susurraba al oído "No te preocupes, avisare a los aurores" y se iba caminando con tranquilidad.

Cadmus Zabinni alcanzó a su hija una vez hubo desaparecido Thomas por el portón del jardín, cuando llegó colocó su mano en el hombro de Arabella.

\- Estás haciendo enormes progresos con Thomas. - le dijo con satisfacción. - Casi haces que me enorgullezca de ti.

\- No, por favor. - bufó Arabella. - No te esfuerces.

\- Niña malcriada. - siseo con enfado. Le agarró el brazo con fuerza, y Arabella gruño. - Cambia esa actitud o te juro que te arrepentirás.

\- No me amenaces, Cadmus. - murmuró entre dientes. - ¡Y suéltame! Vuelve con ese rey que tanto admiras.

Y Cadmus Zabinni le propinó un puñetazo con furia incontenible, Arabella cayó al suelo con un sonoro "plop".

No lo aguantaba más.

Desenvainó la varita de su antebrazo con rapidez apenas vista pues había sido entrenada por sus amigos con destreza. Ellos sabían que algún día tendría que defenderse y no querían dejarla indefensa al igual que a Narcisa porque ellas no eran mujeres indefensas. Todos entrenaron por años a escondidas, sin que sus padres se enteraran de sus encuentros.

Nadie sabía que los mortífagos Lucius Malfoy, Bartemius Crouch, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Ethan Nott, Regulus Black, Narcisa Black, el mestizo Severus Snape, el futuro rey Thomas Riddle y ella eran amigos ni mucho menos que defendían la causa que sus progenitores odiaban.

Arabella apretó los dientes.

\- Muy bien, padre. - asintió. - Te lo digo desde ahora. Estoy harta de ti, de tu rey, de tus reglas. Me has criado para que sea una perfecta esposa para Tom, pero yo de perfecta esposa no tengo ni la punta del pelo.

\- ¡Maldita muchacha! - Cadmus Zabinni levanto la varita hacia lo alto de su cabeza. - ¡Cru...!

\- ¡Depulso! - saltó Arabella expulsando hacia atrás a Cadmus. - ¡Se un buen mago!¡Lucha como tal en un duelo! ¡Vamos!

Y los dos se enfrentaron con sed de sangre, frente a frente, con la venganza cociéndose en sus venas.

\- Me has pegado, torturado y manejado como has querido, pero ya no más. - le dijo Arabella con valor. - No he nacido para vivir bajo tu yugo ni obedecer órdenes de unos asesinos.

El patriarca Zabinni rugió de rabia lanzando hechizos a tutiplén.

Cadmus y Arabella se enfrascaron en un duelo que para la segunda duro una eternidad, pero nunca paró de luchar.

Cadmus se lo merecía.

Porque aparte de ser un padre, un marido y un aristócrata millonario.

Era un asesino.

Y había exterminado a muchas generaciones de magos, y eso Arabella jamás lo perdonaría.

Esa mañana no solo su mejor amigo Tom perdió un padre tirano, también Arabella.

* * *

\- Lo siento, muchachos. - Arabella se levantó de un saltó con la mirada perdida. - Voy a irme a descansar.

Todos sus amigos cargaban muertes a sus espaldas, cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios fantasmas y entre ellos se entendían. Pero en estos momentos, Arabella necesitaba estar a solas.

\- Descansa, Bella. - Narcissa le dio un beso en la mejilla al verla distante. - Hablaremos mañana.

A veces Narcissa parecía ser la única persona que la comprendía sin necesidad de hablar.

\- Por supuesto. - le propinó a Rodolphus un pequeño beso en los labios. - Buona notte, sinvergüenza.

\- No me enamores más, mon coeur. - dijo Rodolphus.

Arabella soltó una carcajada estridente antes de salir.

"Quizás dormirse con una poción sin sueños sea la mejor opción" pensó al pasar por la estatua de una serpiente, que era el vivo retrato de Nagini, la mascota de Tom.

Pero no pudo cavilarlo demasiado porque observo que la puerta de su habitación se encontraba entreabierta así que sin meditarlo demasiado apretó la varita contra sus dedos. Fue de puntillas, lentamente y se acercó al umbral, y una figura negra se extendió por la alfombra del centro de su cuarto.

\- ¡Quién está ahí! - lanzó un hechizo hacia la figura, pero esta con reflejos rápidos saltó hacia el otro lado de la habitación con un gruñido. - ¡Muéstrate!

El extraño de su habitación pareció mascullar algo en bajo y poco a poco fue levantándose de sus rodillas. Arabella prendió las luces de su habitación con un movimiento de mano consiguiendo por fin ver la cara de la persona.

Era un hombre.

Alto, rígido, sencillo y al parecer de Arabella desde su punto de vista, peligroso.

Peligroso.

¿Esa era realmente la presencia que daba en la primera impresión?

El sujeto se colocó las gafas redondas en la nariz como un auto reflejo mostrando unos ojos azules y gélidos. Por su vestimenta parecía un vagabundo, pero su rostro presentaba el atractivo que todo hombre quisiera tener, aunque este no aparentaba querer ser uno de ellos. Se peinó el pelo castaño hacia atrás y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras avanzaba hasta ella.

\- Usted debe ser Lady Arabella. - pronunció con cuidado apretando en sus pantalones la punta de su varita. - ¿Verdad?

"Como puede ser que una mortífaga pudiera ser tan hermosa"

Amos analizo a la bella mujer con ojo crítico. Ella tenía el pelo negro largo y rizado en miles de ondas definidas que no parecían tener fin, unos ojos verdes grandes y pálidos, y la piel de un color café cremoso que incitaba a lamerlo.

\- Sí, soy yo. - respondió secamente. - ¿Quién demonios eres?

\- Soy su nuevo sirviente, mi señora. - se presentó. - Me llamo Amos. - No se fiaba de él porque notó que empuñaba con más fuerza la varita. - La señora Molly me encargó esta habitación para que yo la limpiara antes de que usted regresara. Si quiere puede hablar con ella. Estoy autorizado.

Arabella bajo la varita despacio a la vez que se apuntaba mentalmente hablar con Molly.

\- Oh. - entreabrió los labios. - ¿Un nuevo sirviente, ¿eh? Uhmm. - le miró de nuevo, de pies a cabeza, y le lanzó una sonrisa depredadora. Amos amplió los ojos con asombro. - Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces no tengo ningún problema. - declaró con voz seductora.

Después de todo, los sirvientes masculinos siempre habian sido su predilección.

Y Amos deseo por un minuto volver al reino de Gryffindor.

Estaba en serios problemas.


	9. El hombre de sus sueños

Frank Longbottom se enamoraba todas las noches.

Del mismo hombre.

Pero no partiendo de la realidad sino de un sueño.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Él despertaba al pie de un acantilado, confuso y adormilado, apenas con la conciencia en la mente producto del brusco despertar.

Aquello le pasaba continuamente, pero en ese preciso momento había sido por una voz ronca y penetrante susurrándole al oído.

Frank chilló asustado mientras se levantaba de un salto.

\- ¿Porque te asustas?- le dijo.- ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas, cariño?

Frank jamás había visto un hombre más atractivo que este. Tenía el cabello oscuro, un poco largo, peinado hacia atrás; una barba poblada pero recortada de forma que esta hacía que la mirada de cualquiera fuera directamente a sus atrayentes ojos marrón claro. Vestía una camisa blanca remangada, la corbata azul zafiro desarreglada y pantalones negros.

Era un hombre hermoso.

Frank noto que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba y la risa del hombre brotó de sus labios sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Te has vuelto a sonrojar, pequeño?- rió.- Uhmm. ¿Te encuentras bien? El médico dijo que el embarazo a veces provocaba sueños extraños.

Frank sintió de repente un mareo apabullante.

¿Embarazo?

Bajo los ojos hacia el abultado vientre que parecía querer explotar pero que en un principio no había notado.

¿Cómo era posible?

Estuvo a punto de volver a chillar de horror. Se tocó la tripa por encima de su camiseta con delicadeza, explorando con sus dedos, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a romperse, y otras manos levantaron la camisa de improvisto para acariciar la zona que él tocaba.

\- Nunca te agradeceré todo lo que has hecho por mí, pequeño.- El hombre le agarró de la cintura para colocarlo lentamente sobre su pecho, y extrañamente para Frank, fue uno de los lugares más cómodos y tranquilos en los que había estado alguna vez.- No deberías levantarte tan rápido o te marearas. Según el libro del embarazo que me regaló mi hermano debes procurar la tranquilidad y ser menos inquieto.

\- ¿Te has leído un libro de embarazo?- le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Todas las noches cuando dormías.- Frank jadeo.- Te confieso que estoy asustado.- dijo de pronto.- Por eso lo leí. No quiero que os pase nada.

Entonces Frank pudo leer la mirada que le dirigía.

Una llena de amor y devoción que le partió el alma en dos, y quiso llorar de alegría a pesar de que nunca hubiera tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados en su vida con una sola persona. Y el pecho de Frank se hinchó con un dolor desconocido pero no desagradable ni mucho menos dañino.

\- A veces pienso qué hubiera pasado si mi cabezonería hubiera ganado a mi corazón.- Le acaricio la mejilla.- No te habría buscado, y me habría perdido el nacimiento de nuestro Neville.

"Neville"

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

El hombre bajó su cabeza y le beso sus labios suavemente.

\- Se que no te gusta que hable de eso. Fue un mes doloroso para ti pero quiero decirte que yo sufría igual que tú.- murmuró contra sus labios.- Era un muerto en vida tanto que mis amigos pensaron que me estaba muriendo. No podía vivir sin ti.- le apretó contra sus brazos.- No puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti. Jamás.- declaró.- Tendrán que separarme de ti en un duelo a muerte porque no será de otra forma.

\- Yo...

\- Te he dejado sin palabras, ¿eh?- se carcajeo.- Es una de mis cualidades. Ya lo sabes.

\- Por-Por Supuesto.- Aquel hombre le acarició la tripa nuevamente.- ¿Que fue lo que te enamoro de mí?

\- ¿Hablas enserio, amor?- le observo de frente con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Diría que todo de ti, pero no es cierto, porque hay cosas que a veces me irritan como la manera de ponerte en peligro sin ni siquiera buscarlo.- Frank torció la boca, avergonzado.- Me has vuelto un paranoico, tanto que a veces tengo que revisar dos veces la mansión para saber que estás ahí. No deberías escaparte para ver a tus amigos si los ves todos los viernes para vuestra cena anual. Y creo que a mis amigos les ocurre lo mismo.

\- Soy impulsivo.- agacho la cabeza.- Y sé que no puedo remediarlo pero es así como me criaron, y no sé como lo hago. Mi padre tenía la misma cualidad para encontrarse con problemas sin buscarlos.- le explico.- Claro que después los solucionaba con soltura, y por eso mismo era la mano derecha del Rey Gryffindor.

\- Pero tú no debes seguir sus pasos, Frank.- le regaño.- Te pondrás en peligro de muerte. ¡Y qué haré yo sin ti!

Frank abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Lo siento.

\- Por favor.- susurro.- No te pido que dejes de ser auror porque te encanta serlo; solo vuelve a mí. Aunque ocurra lo más indeseable, vuelve a mí.

El pelinegro estaba tan conmovido por sus palabras que se giró hacia él poniendo su tripa como una pequeña barrera entre ellos pero traspasable.

"¿Esto es sentir amor?"- pensó.- "Él me ama a mí"

Rodeo el cuello del hombre con los dos brazos y lentamente posó sus labios en los de él.

\- Mira en lo que me has convertido.- soltó de pronto.- Yo, el que vivía como si no hubiera mañana, libre de toda atadura; ahora, soy tu más fiel esclavo.

"Él me ama a mí"

\- Volveré a ti.- prometió.

Y de los ojos de Frank, al despertar, brotaban lágrimas de tristeza porque al fin y al cabo solo era un sueño.

Un sueño que jamás se haría realidad.

* * *

\- ¡Frank! ¡Despierta, Frank!- una mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que saltara.- Estabas en el limbo, y ahora debemos estar más atentos.

Arthur le envió una mirada de advertencia, y Frank se recuperó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hágale caso a su amigo, señor!- El cocinero, un hombre mayor llamado Argus Filch se adelantó dos pasos con la cuchara en una mano y el cazo en otra. Otro pinche de la cocina se adelantó más sonriente al igual que el otro.- Yo mando en esta cocina, no quiero peleas ni platos sucios. ¡Preparar la cena! ¡A trabajar!

Los dos pinches levantaron una ceja hacia Argus con incredulidad.

Y Arthur y Frank vieron como se marchaba lejos de la cocina con una pequeña gata en sus brazos.

\- ¿Es el cocinero?- le preguntó Frank al primer pinche, quien solo asintió con pesar.- Oh, entonces bien.

\- Os acostumbrareis.- dijo el segundo con voz dulce.- Aunque aún no se cómo se las arregla para llegar dos minutos antes que Molly. Si ella le descubre es capaz de matarlo.

\- Por cierto.- comenzó el primero.- Me llamo Robert Wood y mi querido acompañante es Zacharias Finnigan.

\- Oh, cállate.- resoplo Zacharias.- Llamadme como queráis. Soy el cocinero principal, lo único que os pido es que terminéis los platos a tiempo y ser uno solo en la cocina. No os entretengáis con cualquier cosa hasta que termine la cena. Cada plato debe estar a tiempo. ¿Está bien?

Ellos dos asintieron.

\- ¡Sois hermosos!- les halago Robert.

Estos dos se sonrojaron.

\- Perfecto.- aplaudió, ignorando lo anterior que dijo Robert.- Empecemos.

\- Yo puedo lavar los platos sucios y lo que dejéis regado.- les informo Frank un poco avergonzado.- Mi especialidad son las ensaladas y los postres. En los platos normales estoy perdido.

\- ¿Sabes hacer postres?- le interrogó Zacharias.- ¿Cuáles?

\- Todos los que el libro de recetas de Wonka puede hacer.- respondió Arthur por él.- Es todo un experto.

Frank le fulmino con la mirada.

\- Tampoco es para tanto.

\- Entonces podrías hacer una tarta de chocolate con fresas para la cena.- empezó Robert ilusionado.- Será el plato especial.

En qué lío se había metido.

Se suponía que ellos estaban infiltrados en el reino para derrotar a su rey no para endulzarle la cena, y al parecer Arthur se dio cuenta muy tarde porque le miró con una disculpa infinita.

\- Claro.- contestó bruscamente.

No podía negarse.

\- ¡Manos a la obra!

Dos horas después la cena, caliente y deliciosa, estaba a punto de servirse en el comedor. Y Frank esperaba ansioso a que lo hora de la reunión llegase para volver a ver a sus amigos y les contasen a Arthur y a él alguna información obtenida.

Frank volvió a su trabajo de colocar fresas en la pirámide de la tarta, parecía sabroso y tuvo la tentación de probarlo.

Pero le daría una indigestión si volvía a pensar que era para mortífagos malvados.

Era una lástima.

\- Nosotros iremos a servirles la cena.- le dijo Zacharias a Robert y a Arthur.- Quédate a terminarlo, Frank.

Los ojos de Arthur se dirigieron a él con asombro.

\- Yo...- titubeó Arthur.

\- Si, tú.- le indicó Robert.- ¿Quien más? Vamos, compañero.

Y los tres desaparecieron tras la puerta tras un asentimiento de Frank.

Rezaba para que su amigo no se delatara a sí mismo. Sabía que era un buen auror y entrenador de aurores pero no buen actor.

Cada vez que oía un ruido miraba hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que fueran los merodeadores.

De pronto entró Peter, pálido y tembloroso, y Frank se temió lo peor.

"Los habían descubierto"- fue lo primero que pensó.

\- Pete, ¿Que te ocurre?- Frank le abrió una silla con preocupación.- ¿Ha pasado algo con el tal Crouch?

Peter abrió la boca pero finalmente acabó cerrándola.

\- No es nada.- sonrió.- Cosas mías. Es que me he acordado que deje encendidas las velas de mi habitación y puedo provocar un incendio. ¡Qué Merlín no lo oiga!- Frank frunció el ceño.- Anda. ¡Qué rico pastel! Has mejorado, Frank. Bueno he terminado mis tareas, nos vemos más tarde.

Y se fue rumbo a las habitaciones del castillo.

¿Qué le ocurrirá?

\- Me imagino que en cualquier momento nos lo contará todo.- murmuró para sí.- Habrá que darle tiempo.

Frank continuó haciendo el pastel hasta que vino Robert para llevarse la tarta.

\- Esta estupenda.- casi dio saltos.- Vamos. Ellos tendrán que saber quién hizo este fabuloso pastel.

\- A ellos no les importara.- Robert arrugó los labios.- Me conformo con que les guste. Me quedo aquí.

El pinche se fue con un encogimiento de hombros.

Y al igual que Peter, su amigo Remus entró tembloroso pero no de algo que le turbara sino de furia.

\- ¡Cómo demonios puede ser tan arrogante!- rumió.- ¡Estoy harto de los Lords!

\- Remus, cálmate.- le tranquilizó Frank o más bien intento.- ¿Te refieres a Malfoy? Querido, no debes hacerle caso. Tú continúa con tu trabajo, y tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo por mientras.

\- Pero...- Frank le echó una mirada penetrante.- Por James.

\- Por James.- continuó.

Remus le propino un beso en la mejilla antes de salir a fuera para aplacar su rabia.

\- Otro.- suspiró.- ¡Merlín, sálvanos!

Una vez terminada la cena, los dos pinches y Arthur volvieron, el último más rígido. Le felicitaron por el postre que había hecho y ayudaron a lavar los platos. Estos decidieron de pronto irse a sus habitaciones, y solo Arthur y Frank se quedaron en la cocina a la espera de que volvieran los merodeadores pero ninguno daba señales de vida.

El nerviosismo empezó a invadir a Frank.

\- No puede ser.- susurró Arthur.- Ninguno ha entrado.

\- Tranquilo.-le dijo intentando no mostrar preocupación.- Vendrán.

Y un patronus corpóreo se deslizó por la puerta en forma de zorro, uno muy característico pues este tenía un collar con una "M" en el pecho.

Era de Fabian.

\- Los gemelos Prewett.

Arthur asintió y se levantó de un salto.

\- Iré a ver que necesitan.- le explicó ante su pregunta silenciosa.- Quédate aquí a esperar a los chicos. Volveré pronto.

Salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina sin esperar a que dijera nada más.

Esperaba que no ocurriera nada.

Adoraba su reino y lo protegería cueste lo que cueste porque era el lugar donde sus padres se conocieron y él se crió. Nadie le haría volver a atrás en su propósito.

Si los mortífagos querían atacarlos, que vinieran.

Ellos lucharían a muerte.

Entonces tendría que incumplir el trato que le hizo al hombre de sus sueños porque no sabía si iba a salir vivo de ello.

Y jamás le conocería.

Pero no extrañas lo que no conoces.

Tendría que conformarse con soñar.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange era hijo del patriarca, mano derecha y legendario asesino Reagan Lestrange, pero él creía que era mucho más que eso.

Era un hombreriego, activo anti-sangre pura y lo último pero no menos importante.

Era hermano mayor.

Él había intentado proteger a su hermano Rabastan toda su vida.

De su padre y madre, sobre todo.

¿Qué niño tendría que protegerse de sus propios padres?

Ellos.

Rodolphus se había encargado de enseñar valores y moral a su pequeño hermano cuando sus padres hacían todo lo contrario.

Este había crecido con sus enseñanzas, y Rodolphus creía que después de todo no lo había hecho tan mal.

Después de todo, Rabastan lo tenía a él y él tenía a Rabastan.

Así había sido siempre.

\- Vamos, querido.- le dijo Narcissa una vez que Arabella se marchó a su habitación.- Me estoy muriendo de hambre, y creo que necesito una copa de Ron puro.

\- Borracha.- cantó Rodolphus.

Narcissa bufó a la vez que se encendía un cigarrillo con elegancia.

\- Señora Black.- le avisó su sirviente Xenophilius a Narcissa.- Ya está la cena.

\- Gracias, querido.- le sonrió.- Ahora vamos.

Y este se retiró sin decir nada.

\- Oh, qué disciplinado consigo mismo.

\- Por eso me gusta.- le informo.- Es muy educado, y no se mete en asuntos que no le atañen.

\- Bien.- y le retiró el cigarrillo de los labios.- No fumes.

\- Pesado.

\- ¿Y dónde está Regulus?

\- Desaparecido.- le contestó Rodolphus cuando caminaban por el pasillo.- No le molestemos.

\- Mi primo está completamente extraño últimamente.- le explico pensativa.- Y se supone que es un Black.

\- Black o no, es más humano que cualquiera de sus antepasados.- lo pensó mejor.- O los míos.

\- Tienes razón.- asintió.- Me he ocupado de él desde que tenía cinco años. Regulus lo pasó muy mal y apenas recuerda su infancia.

\- Vamos a comer, arpía.

Narcissa le dio un codazo.

En cuanto llegaron ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba en el comedor. Los dos se sentaron en las sillas a la espera de que alguno llegara pero solo entro Bartemius con su típica seriedad y minutos más tarde le siguieron Lucius y Ethan.

\- ¿Y los demás?- le preguntó Bartemius.- Es raro que Tom no haya venido primero.

\- Estará haciendo algo importante.

\- Tengo un hambre feroz.- soltó Rodolphus riéndose.- Que nos trae hoy nuestro querido cocinero.

Y los cocineros entraron con las bandejas de comida en los carros aunque uno de ellos jamás lo había visto. Era pelirrojo, atractivo y de ojos chocolate. Estaba tenso y Rodolphus creyó ver que estaba en alerta.

Solo fue un segundo, y al final solo supuso que serían los nervios.

\- Este es nuestro nuevo chef, señores.- les presento Zacharias.- Se llama Arthur.

\- Encantado de conocerlos, señores.- pronunció con fuerza.

Y estos asintieron lentamente mientras comenzaban a servirles la cena. Decidieron esperar diez minutos a sus amigos pero estos no llegaron a traspasar el comedor por lo que comenzaron a comer.

\- Estaba delicioso.- murmuró Rodolphus.

\- Gracias, señor.- le agradeció Robert.- Pero hoy tenemos un plato especial.- Rodolphus alzó la mirada.- Un pastel de chocolate con fresas.

\- ¡Y qué ocurre que no lo traes, amigo!

\- No seas goloso.- le regaño Ethan, mirando de reojo al cocinero pelirrojo.

Rodolphus le miró extrañamente.

\- ¿Y mi hermano?

\- Y ahora preguntas por él.- rió Lucius.- Has comido perfectamente sin notarle, Rod.

\- Ya vendrá.- dijo sin darle importancia.

\- ¡Vaya hermano!

El pelirrojo les echó una mirada sorprendida pero no añadió nada más.

"Qué raro"

Un pastel de aspecto delicioso de dos pisos entró por la puerta, y Rodolphus quiso besar a quien lo había hecho.

\- Sírveme un trozo, Zach.- le pidió ansioso.

Cuando lo probó quedó totalmente encantado y deseo de comer más. Nunca había probado un sabor tan estupendo como este.

\- Está muy rico.- dijo Ethan, quien no era precisamente muy fan de los postres.

\- Si lo dices tú, compañero.- Narcissa comió otro trozo con gusto.

\- ¿Quién lo ha hecho?- le interrogó Rodolphus a Robert.

\- Nuestro nuevo pastelero.- contesto.- Se llama Frank.

\- Frank, ¿eh?

\- Estamos llenos de nuevas reliquias al parecer.- Y todos miraron extrañamente a Lucius.- No me hagáis caso.

Una hora después cada uno se fue por su lado con la tripa llena y satisfecha.

\- Tengo que felicitar al pastelero.- susurro.- No dormiré tranquilo.

Fue con decisión a la cocina pero cuando llegó se encontró a un precioso y pensativo joven de ojos marrón oscuro, pelo negro como un cuervo y labios carnosos.

Este se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de él.

\- Así que eres tú quien ha preparado este rico pastel, precioso.- comentó con voz seductora.- ¿Como crees que debo felicitarte?

Frank se quedó rígido.

"Él había escuchado esa voz antes"

\- Dime, ¿Cómo debo agradecer tu talento, hermoso?

Era bajito, de aspecto dulce pero Rodolphus notó la fiereza brillar en sus ojos.

"Hermoso"

\- Me llamo Rodolphus, ¿y tú?

Frank no podía creer que él existiera de verdad.

Ahí se encontraba él.

De pie con el mismo aspecto pero con distintas ropas y una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

El hombre de sus sueños.


	10. Nadie

Arthur Weasley aprendió lo que era el amor cuando su madre, una adolescente de quince años, le dio a luz después de que el padre de este, mucho más mayor que ella, la abandonara a su suerte.

Arthur Weasley aprendió a callar y a resignarse con el hecho de que su madre se casara con un hombre que no le gustaba.

Arthur Weasley aprendió a defenderse cuando su padrastro, un borracho, empezó a golpearles cada noche.

Arthur Weasley aprendió a cuidar de si mismo cuando su madre enfermo al cumplir él seis años.

Arthur Weasley aprendió a sobrevivir en el momento que los ojos de su madre se cerraron para siempre.

Arthur Weasley huyó de su casa al percibir las horribles y pervertidas intenciones de su viudo padrastro.

Con solo unos pocos años de vida, Arthur era muy escurridizo e inteligente por lo que podía notar la tensión que corría de par en par en el mundo mágico por el poder que estaba tomando el reino de Slytherin. Mas de una vez había tenido que esconderse de los carroñeros al servicio del Rey Thomas por los bosques donde se abastecía de frutos. Él aún no tenia la varita reglamentaria para valerse por si mismo, por lo tanto debía esperar unos años para aprender a utilizarla.

Los niños del mundo mágico, una vez cumplidos los once años, tenían que estudiar en casa y manejar la varita para llegar al límite del saber de un mago.

En el caso de Arthur, por el momento, solo mantenía bajo control el poder de sus manos.

Y con suerte.

Pero pocas veces podía practicar pues trabajaba todo el día en la panadería de una tirana que le hacia hacer más barras de pan que a un panadero normal. Arthur empezaba a acostumbrarse al dolor de sus pequeños brazos.

Debía aguantarse.

Había logrado conseguir comida caliente y una cama que no fueran solo muelles.

A duras penas.

También había ahorrado un poco de dinero para comprarse libros, calderos y una varita cuando llegara el momento indicado.

Si es que alguna vez llegaba.

\- ¡Mueve tu trasero pelirrojo!- le chillo la Señora Cattlemore al oído para despertarlo de sus dulces sueños que con abrir los ojos se convirtieron en pesadillas.- ¡Hoy tienes que repartir panes por todo Ravenclaw!

\- ¿Porque a mi?- pregunto en un susurro al cielo y al mismo merlín si le escuchaba.

\- ¿Que has dicho?- Los ojos de la Señora Cattlemore se abrieron de par en par como la mandíbula de un basilisco apunto de atacar.- ¡Repitelo!

\- ¿Quien lo ha dicho?- pregunto mirando hacia los lados.- Yo no he sido.

La señora Cattlemore gruño pero no añadió nada mas mientras se iba de su armario, es decir, de su habitación. Se puso los zapatos con rapidez y plancho con sus manos los arrugados pantalones de ayer, anteayer y de hace dos días.

\- Maldita sea.- masculló.- Llevaba tres noches intentando soñar lo mismo de la vez pasada y ahora que lo había conseguido, me despiertan. ¡Eran unos pastelillos buenísimos, incluso en sueños!

\- ¡Pelirrojo!

\- Tengo nombre.- murmuró mientras se colocaba su gorra tweet.- Bruja.

Con un resoplido airado y mucho cansancio se lavo la cara por segunda vez pues su rostro mostraba que solo había dormido...

\- Cuatro horas.- murmuró viendo el reloj de la pared.- Solo cuatro horas.

\- ¡Pelirrojo!

\- Me afeitare la cabeza, lo juro.- gruño.- Y estoy seguro de que aun así encontraría otro mote.

Y salio maldiciendo entre dientes.

Al mediodía, Arthur aprovecho para descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol cogiendo unos minutos del reparto para dormir sin que viniera la tirana Señora Cattlemore a regañarle.

\- Es la gloria.- dijo para sí.- No había descansado así desde hace un mes.

\- Así que esta es la vida de un empleado.- hablo una voz desde la rama de un árbol.- Pobre pequeño.

Arthur salto del susto, tan veloz y torpe, que oyó la risa burlona y estridente del intruso.

\- Cálmate, pequeño.- le dijo.- Te has movido tan deprisa que tu pelo parecía una llama de fuego.

El ceño de Arthur se frunció con fuerza.

\- ¿Que les ocurre últimamente a las personas? Se meten innecesariamente con mi pelo.- rumió en voz baja. Recogió la caja llena de barras de pan y se volvió hacia el chico. Este tenía el cabello de un marrón rojizo que brillaba con el sol de otoño, un rostro atractivo y los ojos azules turquesas más hermosos que había visto en su corta vida. El corazón de Arthur dio un vuelco.- M-Me voy.

\- Es una pena.- El joven salto de la rama y cayó al lado de Arthur con un "Plof" a la vez que mordía un trozo de manzana verde.- Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver nada nuevo por Ravenclaw. Quédate a divertirme.

"Un precioso pelirrojo"- saboreo el chico.

Los ojos azul cielo del pelirrojo resplandecieron levemente, y removieron el estomago de Ethan con fuerza. El joven le miró de arriba a abajo analizandole lentamente mientras se quedaba con cada parte de su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo.

\- No soy tu bufón.- Arthur alzo una ceja.

El joven sonrió de una forma tan arrogante que Arthur sintió que los pensamientos del extraño decían todo lo contrario.

\- Me llamo Ethan Nott, ¿y tú?

"Un niño rico" - pensó Arthur.- "Por esta zona hay muchos"

\- No soy nadie.- contestó.- Adiós.

Ethan le agarro el brazo con molestia, Arthur entonces supuso que al más alto no le gustaba que le ignoraran.

\- No voy a llamarte nadie.- le dijo Nott con enfado.- Dime tu nombre.

\- ¡Suéltame!- Arthur le propino una patada en la espinilla.- ¿¡Quien te has creído que eres!?

Nott se doblo de dolor con un gruñido.

\- Soy Ethan Nott.- se presento.- dueño de estas tierras que ahora estas pisando sin permiso.

\- Así que ahora voy a necesitar su permiso, majestad.- se burló Arthur.- ¡Por merlín! Solo reparto pan por los reinos.

\- ¿Y?- bufó.- Si quieres continuar repartiendo pan en mis tierras debes pagar un precio.

Arthur temió lo peor.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Niños.- escupió.- Un favor por otro favor.

Nott se acerco despacio hacia él como un depredador encerrando a su presa, y eso es lo que consiguió al acorralarle contra el árbol.

\- Te dejo entrar en mis tierras con la condición...- Arthur alzó la barbilla.- de que me beses ahora.

Arthur se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo, y tomando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo empujo al chico sinvergüenza por los hombros.

\- Te llamabas Nott, ¿no?- Ethan levanto una ceja.- Muy bien, Nott. ¡Podrías dejarme en paz! ¡No voy a besarte por entrar a estas tierras porque nadie es dueño de nada! ¡Mimado!

"Sera posible" pensó Arthur pasando por su lado sin detenerse a mirarlo.

* * *

"¿Porque ha vuelto ese recuerdo a mi?"- se pregunto Arthur Weasley saliendo al jardín desde la cocina de Slytherin. - "Estoy loco"

Formo con su varita una luz blanca, preciosa y radiante, que poco a poco fue transformándose en una comadreja. A Arthur siempre le divertía ver su patronus. Era tan adorable y peculiar, que le encantaba.

\- ¿Donde demonios están?- gruño Arthur con voz baja.- No os entretengáis con tonterías y poner aquí vuestro doble trasero.

Unos pasos resonaron a su espalda, y Arthur con el cuerpo tenso se giro apuntando al extraño.

\- ¡Vaya!- Ethan frunció el ceño.- ¿Un hábil cocinero proyectando los típicos reflejos de un experto duelista? ¡Que ven mis ojos!

Ethan Nott había bajado al jardín para relajarse después de un exhaustivo día ideando planes de ataque contra morfífagos. Esos malditos lo agotaban enormemente, y todo después de que su mejor amigo Thomas realizara uno de los mejores movimientos para derrocar a su tirano padre.

\- Lamento haberle apuntado, mi señor.- siseo Arthur con ojos serios a la vez que bajaba su varita.- Me retiro.

"¿Me habrá oído?"

\- ¿Huyes de mi?- le dijo burlón. Arthur se puso rojo de enfado.- Vamos, vamos. No te enfades.

\- Me retiro.

"Maldito Lord"

Arthur tenía que renunciar a la idea de avisar de nuevo a los gemelos Prewett e irse rápido de ahí por si llegaba algún mensaje.

Obviamente no quería que se enteraran de sus planes.

El hombre le miro fijamente.

\- ¿Nos hemos visto antes, pelirrojo?- le interrogo de pronto. Arthur se quedo clavado en el suelo a dos pasos de él.- Siento que nos hemos visto alguna vez.

"¿En alguna batalla entre mortífagos?- quiso saber Arthur.- ¿O tal vez en un duelo?"

Arthur miro de nuevo al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados para reconocer algún aspecto de él que despertara su memoria, pero solo veía unas cuantas cicatrices marcando su apuesto rostro y...

"Apuesto rostro"- repitió esas palabras una y otra vez en su mente.

\- Te he visto antes.- soltó Ethan regresandole a la realidad.- Sé que te he visto. Yo nunca olvido una cara, pero por el momento lo dejare así.- Arthur trago en seco.- En cualquier momento te recordare.

Arthur lo observo una última vez para luego marcharse sin decir nada.

"Merlín"- lloriqueó Arthur.-"No le dejes imaginar tonterías porque sino nos meteremos en un lío muy grande y de esta no podremos salir"

\- Precioso.- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Ethan.- pero extraño.

"¿Quién eres tú?¿Y que ocultas?"

* * *

Ethan Nott maldecía su lengua por usar ese tono de voz tan arrogante y bocazas con las personas que le llamaban la atención.

Volvió a contemplar el camino de hierba del bosque por donde se había ido el niño pelirrojo con la esperanza de que regresara para disculparse.

\- ¿Porque siempre tengo que meter la pata?

Ethan negó con cansancio.

\- ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Al traidor! - Ethan cerró los ojos al escuchar la odiosa voz de Amycus Carrow, y como siempre, junto a su inseparable hermana Alecto.- No te da vergüenza haber defendido a ese inmundo sangre sucia.

Recordaba la semana pasada cuando por error, un niño muggle, cruzo la barrera mágica después de haberse perdido por el bosque. Llegó a los límites de Ravenclaw, y como no, se encontró con lo mejorcito del pueblo.

Sangre puras, malvados y sin principios.

El niño, totalmente perdido, fue a preguntar a las personas equivocadas.

Los Carrow.

Flash back

\- Un asqueroso muggle me esta hablando, Alecto.- escucho decir Ethan desde el piano de la Señora Jordan.- ¿Porque no le enseñamos las reglas del mundo mágico?

Las risas de los amigos de los Carrow retumbaron por la plaza cerca de la casa de los Jordan.

Ethan apretó los dientes e hizo un sonido grave al golpear sus dedos en distintas teclas que no eran las correctas. Se levanto del banquillo y se dirigió a la salida.

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo, señora!- le grito Ethan a la anciana y sorda Señora Jordan.

Dejo que la puerta se entreabriera, y continuó su marcha en busca de los Carrow.

\- ¡Carrow!- grito Ethan controlando el tono de enfado.- ¿Se puede saber porque demonios oigo tu asquerosa voz y la de tus inútiles amigos por toda la plaza?

Este apretó sus puños con dureza.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan amargado, Nott!- le grito Avery a Ethan.- ¿Porque no te unes a nosotros?

Ethan compuso la típica máscara neutra de los Nott. Sin ninguna expresión que constatara sentimiento alguno, y eso es lo que más irritaba a los que veían esa parte de ellos. Miró al asustadizo niño, que por su rostro rojizo, estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Porque no dejas de jugar a juegos de niños, Carrow?- Amycus gruño.- Pensaba que habías crecido un poco durante el verano.- le dijo burlón.- O quizás no.

\- ¿Porque no cierras la boca, Nott?- Alecto desenvaino su varita a la vez que le fulminaba con la mirada.- Vuelve con tus partituras.

\- Te atreves a hablarme.- siseo Ethan amenazante.

Alecto gruño de rabia, y Ethan estuvo a punto de sonreír.

\- Déjate de estupideces.- soltó Macnair.- ¡Eres un cobarde, Nott!

\- Vuelve a repetirlo.- escupió Ethan avanzando hacia él con la varita empuñada en su mano izquierda.- Si eres tan valiente, Macnair.

\- Nott...

\- ¿Buscas un duelo?- le corto.- Quieres que vuelva a derrotarte. ¡Que patético! ¿Vas a dejar que tus amigos te ayuden otra vez?

\- Tú.- siseo Macnair.

Walden Macnair estuvo a punto de enviarle un hechizo pero una mano en el hombro le detuvo.

\- ¡Dejemos a este traidor, amigo de sangre sucias!- le dijo Amycus a Macnair.- No vale la pena.

Y todos se fueron calle abajo sin evitar echarle una mirada de desprecio al muggle y a Nott.

Ethan aprovecho para acercarse al niño.

\- ¿Que demonios voy a hacer contigo, pequeño?- Nott le sonrió quedamente.- ¿Como te llamas?

\- Ambrosius Greengrass.- pronunció con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.- ¿Donde esta mi madre?¿Donde estoy?

\- No hace falta que sepas donde estas.- Nott se arrodillo a su altura sintiendo lastima por él.- Mañana no te acordaras. Te ayudare.

Ambrosius le observo con ojos inocentes sin enterarse muy bien de sus palabras.

\- Gracias.- sonrió de todos modos.

Y los años de duro entrenamiento en oclumancia sirvieron para que Ethan viera los recuerdos de Ambrosius. El niño vivía al otro lado del río de Helena Ravenclaw, a unos cuantos kilómetros del bosque, pero no tan lejos si sabias donde ir.

\- Vamos, Greengrass.- le estiro la mano, y el pequeño la cogió.- Una cosa.- Ambrosius se quedo quieto.- Este es nuestro secreto.

\- Prometido.- juró, con la mano en el pecho.

Fin Flash back

\- El único inmundo que hay aquí, eres tú.- dijo Ethan con indiferencia dejando de lado sus pensamientos, y eso fue lo que más molesto a Amycus. - ¡Largaos de mis tierras! No sois bienvenidos.

Alecto se adelanto dos pasos, amenazante.

\- Vas a dejar que este asqueroso impuro nos hable así.- siseo.

Amycus le envió una mirada enfadada.

\- Cálmate, hermana.- le susurro.- Nos ocuparemos de este sucio perro.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta de haber dejado que saliera alguna palabra de tu boca para dirigirme la palabra.- siseo.- Mi paciencia se esta agotando. ¡Iros!

Se dio la vuelta claramente para volver a su casa y lamerse las heridas de su orgullo pero no llegó a dar dos pasos cuando un rayo de luz amarillo rozo su oreja. Ethan desenvaino la varita sin apenas pensarlo y lanzó un hechizo sin girarse.

\- ¡Oh!- sonrió maqueavelicamente.- ¿Queréis jugar? Bien, me apunto.

* * *

Arthur buscaba a sus espaldas el rastro de algún espía. No podía dejar ningún cabo suelto de ese castillo. No podía fiarse, ¿Como era posible que ese hombre llegara sin ni siquiera darse cuenta?

¿En que momento?

Su reflejos de auror le habían fallado por completo.

No podía descuidarse de esa manera, y al parecer tenía que tener mucho cuidado con ese Lord.

* * *

Arthur Weasley silbaba contento de vuelta a la Panadería Cattlemore después de haber recibido un pastelillo del Señor Abbott en agradecimiento.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar, Nott!- chillaron de pronto, Arthur agudizo el oído.- ¡Vayámonos hermano!

\- ¿Que..?

\- ¡Cobardes!- vocifero Ethan cogiéndose el costado desde el punto de vista de Arthur.

\- ¿Que te ocurre?- le pregunto Arthur llegando a su encuentro con aire socarrón.- ¿Le has preguntado a otro si queria besarte?

Nott se dio la vuelta viendo de nuevo al precioso pelirrojo.

\- ¿Otra vez tú, pelirrojo?- Nott apretó los dientes de dolor.- No estoy para bromas.

\- Ya veo.

Arthur vio como en la manga del brazo derecho de Nott se formaba una marca redonda de color sangre.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

\- No mereces que te ayude.- alzo un dedo acusador.- Pero lo haré.

Sacó un pañuelo de tela de sus bolsillos derruidos, y Ethan vio como comenzaba a doblarlo para formar un simple torniquete con el que detener la hemorragia de su brazo. En cuanto la mano de Arthur, pequeña y suave, toco la piel de Nott sintió un estremecimiento frío y electrizante mientras volvía a sonrojarse.

"¿Que me ocurre?" pensó un avergonzado Arthur, terminando de ajustar la tela.

\- Ya esta.- se aclaro la garganta.

\- Muchas gracias.- murmuró Nott mirando a otro lado.

Lo que le causo risa a Arthur.

\- No, si al final voy a creer que los lords saben decir gracias.- se dijo a si mismo pero Ethan pareció oírle.

\- ¡Claro que se decir gracias!- gritó Ethan.

Arthur le acribillo con los ojos.

\- ¿Me estas gritando?- Por un segundo la expresión de Nott le mostró a Arthur que le había sorprendido su contestación.- No me gusta que me griten. He aguantado tonterías, y ahora esto.

\- Esta bien, esta bien.- soltó al ver que Arthur se ponía en marcha.- Siento lo de antes.

\- Igualmente me tengo que ir.

Arthur miro su pastelillo con ansias y se lo entrego a Ethan a pesar del asombro de este.

\- No me gustan los pastelillos.

\- Este no te disgustara.

\- Antes podrías decirme.- tosió.- ¿Como te llamas?

\- Ya te lo dije.- sonrió brillantemente.- Soy Nadie.

El pelirrojo se perdió por el bosque.

Ethan no era muy amigo de los dulces, pero con el pastelillo en la mano decidió probarlo. El sabor dulce y empalagoso le entro fuerte en el paladar aunque no fue un total disgusto, es más, probo otro bocado hasta que desapareció de sus manos. Y de pronto la imagen del pelirrojo le llegó a la cabeza.

\- No.- Ethan se lamió un dedo.- No me disgusta para nada, "Nadie".

* * *

\- ¿Que me esta pasando?- dijeron Arthur y Ethan al unísono, una vez el recuerdo se disperso tan pronto como vino, desde dos puntos distintos del castillo de Slytherin.- ¡Maldita sea!


	11. El ángel

Los recuerdos de Regulus Black no veían más allá de los cinco años cuando sus tíos Cygnus y Druella Black le acogieron en su casa después del asesinato de su padre Orión en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black en Grimmauld Place. Regulus había perdido toda memoria de los cinco años para atrás y eso que él podía recordar todos los detalles más absurdos de su pasado.

Excepto aquello.

Pidió millones de explicaciones a sus tíos pero ellos le ignoraron al tomar luto a la muerte de Orión.

No le quedaba ningún pariente más cercano pues su madre había muerto al darle a luz y Regulus no tenia hermanos por lo que tenía que ser complaciente con sus nuevos tutores. Aquello implicaba ser sumiso y callado pero Regulus no era así.

Él era curioso y quiso saber más sobre porque de un día para otro se había quedado huérfano.

Lo logró aunque no obtuvo casi nada de información solo lo esencial. En especial porque sus tíos no solían discutir por nada pero durante una semana si lo hicieron.

Por supuesto que no lo hacían delante de él sino que Regulus escuchaba a escondidas detrás de las puertas.

Siempre de la misma persona.

Sirius.

El culpable de la muerte de su padre.

Y nada más averiguo durante su infancia.

Eso fue una espina que Regulus nunca pudo sacarse.

¿Quién era ese tal Sirius?¿Y porque había asesinado a su padre?

Al cumplir los seis dejo de indagar acerca del tema porque hizo el pequeño pero no sorprendente descubrimiento que Cygnus y Druella no eran personas precisamente amables sino fríos y crueles por naturaleza.

En esa familia solo contaba con su prima Narcissa, que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y solía defenderle de las malas intenciones de su prima Bellatrix.

Bella era la hermana mediana de Narcissa porque la primera hija de los Black había huido de su casa cuando tenia quince años. Muchos años antes de nacer él. Por lo tanto sus tíos la desterraron de su tapiz familiar y de su frío corazón.

\- ¿Y dices que no has encontrado ninguna pista?- le interrogo por segunda vez Regulus Black a Antonin Dolohov.- ¿Como es posible, Dolohov? Tú encuentras a cualquier persona con solo chasquear los dedos.

\- Lo sé, Reg.- Antonin le extendió la poca documentación que tenía de Azkaban.- El nombre de Sirius no aparece en ninguna lista de la época. He buscado hasta la saciedad nombres y más nombres. Documentación de los aurores respecto al caso pero parece ser que todo aquello desapareció de la faz de la tierra junto al apellido del asesino. ¿Si solo lo supiera?

\- No se nada, amigo.- suspiro con cansancio.- Solo oí la palabra Sirius cuando espiaba a mis tíos días después de enterrar a padre. No volvieron a pronunciar el nombre nunca más. Parecían avergonzados y a la vez furiosos.

\- Sirius. - Antonin se llevo una mano a la cabeza.- ¿No recuerdas a alguien con ese nombre? ¿Algo pequeño en tu memoria?

\- Yo...- Regulus se sentó en el sofá del salón de Antonin en Ravenclaw.- Bueno...

\- Dilo.

\- No es referente al nombre de Sirius...

\- ¿Entonces?

Solo había una cosa que hacía dudar a Regulus de su racionamiento.

Ese sueño.

Que parecía mas bien un recuerdo del pasado.

Distorsionado como si algo le impidiera que lo viera todo con claridad.

"Este es nuestro secreto, Reggie"

Esa voz aniñada de un adolescente, amable y con un tono cariñoso que cada vez que la oía en su cabeza le llenaba de una tranquilidad exorbitante. Sentía que podía confiar en aquella persona como en nadie confiaría jamás.

"Te lo prometo, hermano"

Hermano.

\- Un hermano.- murmuró para sí pero Antonin le miró fijamente.

\- ¿Que has dicho, Reg?- le pregunto Dolohov removiendo los papeles.- ¿Un hermano?

\- No me hagas caso, Antonin.

Dolohov no se dio por vencido.

\- Crees que ese tal Sirius era hermano de alguien.- insistió.- Tal vez de tu padre.

\- No lo se.- contesto muy inseguro.- Mi padre solo tenía una hermana llamada Lucretia Black que fue desterrada del tapiz familiar por casarse con un hombre pobre de dudosa reputación. La verdad es que la mitad del tapiz de los Black esta quemado debido a un incendio que hubo cuando yo era pequeño. Y la otra mitad la quemo mi madre según me dijo mi prima Narcissa. Cuando llego a la cara de mi padre en el árbol familiar encuentro muchas caras quemadas. Tantas que el lado que nos pertenece esta totalmente destruido incluido mi rostro.- suspiro audiblemente.- Si mis recuerdos fueran mas coherentes...

\- Puede que ahí este la respuesta, Reg.- Dolohov palmeó su espalda con excitación.- Tienes que buscar en tus recuerdos, amigo.

\- Es complicado.- Regulus se llevo una mano a la cabeza.- Cada vez que intento recordar mi cabeza me duele tanto que pierdo la conciencia.- Antonin frunció los labios.- Es como...

\- Si te hubieran hechizado.- terminó Antonin con seriedad.- Más bien obliviado tan fuerte para olvidar alguna parte importante de tu vida.

Regulus trago en seco.

\- ¿Como lo has sacado tan rápido?

\- Hubo un caso igual cuando empece a dedicarme a este trabajo.- le explico sin tomarle la mayor importancia.

Antonin le apretó el hombro.

¿Quién podría haberle obliviado?

Alguien de su familia.

¿Sus tíos?¿Bellatrix?¿O ese tal Sirius?

\- ¿Recuerdas si estuviste en tu casa el día que murió tu padre, Reg?

\- No lo sé. - se paso una mano por el cabello. - Solo recuerdo que me desperté en mitad del lago del Barón Sanguinario cuando esos aurores corruptos de Slytherin me encontraron para llevarme a casa de mis tíos. - Antonin frunció el ceño. - Ahí me comunicaron que habían encontrado a Orión muerto en mitad de las escaleras de Grimmauld Place. Ese mismo día acusaron al culpable, que como te dije se llama Sirius pero nunca llegue a verle el rostro.

\- Es extraño como se llevo el caso de tu padre. - Antonin apunto algo mas en sus hojas. - Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Gracias, Antonin.

\- ¿No le has preguntado a Narcissa si conoce al tal Sirius?- Él negó con la cabeza.- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Reg.

\- Narcissa no sabe que estoy buscando al asesino de mi padre.- le explicó.- Se va a enfurecer conmigo, y si le pregunto sobre alguien del que sus padres prefirieron tachar de su vocabulario por ese hecho aún menos. "Te hechizare el trasero si me lo vuelves a preguntar" me diría.- Antonin rió entre dientes al oír el intento de imitación de Regulus con la voz de Narcissa.

\- Tendrás que intentarlo.- Antonin bebió un sorbo de su té.- Seguiré investigando por mi cuenta.

Y una luz entró por la ventana haciendo que destellara en los ojos de los dos hombres. Era la forma de un lince que rodeo el cuerpo de Regulus entonces supo que era el patronus de su prima Narcissa.

\- ¡Trae tu aristocrático trasero en este mismo instante!

Oh, por merlín.

\- Tengo que irme.- suspiró.- Cuando sepas algo más no tardes en contactar conmigo, Antonin.

\- Esta bien, Reg.

El Black abrió la puerta de la casa de Antonin para despegar en escoba porque a él no le gustaba ir en Red Flu.

Evitaba viajar por ese medio cada vez que podía.

\- ¿Vas a ir en escoba, Reg? - le interrogo con diversión. Regulus se sonrojo imperceptiblemente. - Si tu no sabes manejar la escoba.

\- Un Black sabe hacer de todo. - alzo la barbilla. - Además que no voy a entrar en esas chimeneas del demonio.

Y salió volando con un pequeño desequilibrio en el despegue.

El viento en la cara le aclaraba las ideas más revueltas, y Regulus lo agradeció infinitamente.

Debía averiguar de cualquier forma que es lo que ocurrió el día que su padre murió y quien fue capaz de obliviarle para que no recordara nada del suceso.

"Este es nuestro secreto, Reggie"

Un dolor punzante le vino a la cabeza.

Antonin tenía razón.

Habían borrado un hecho importante de su vida.

Y lo iba a recordar.

Costara lo que costara.

* * *

Gideon Prewett peinaba su húmeda melena pelirroja hacia atrás apresuradamente después de haberse quedado una media hora en la ducha una vez terminado el entrenamiento diario con su hermano Fabian.

Hoy era el día de la misión.

\- ¡Gideon! - Nimphadora Tonks entro sin llamar a la habitación de su compañero y amigo que estaba terminándose de poner los pantalones. -¡Perdón!

Y cerró la puerta de golpe.

\- ¡Entra, Tonks!- le gritó con diversión. - ¡Vamos!

Tonks volvió a entrar acompañada de Kingsley, quien solo sonreía entretenido.

\- Perdón, Gideon.

El pelo de Tonks se volvió rojo.

\- No te averguenzes, Tonks.- Le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.- Si ya me has visto desnudo.

Tonks rió con nerviosismo mientras Gideon miraba de reojo la expresión de Kings que había cambiado repentinamente a una mas seria.

\- ¿Le has visto desnudo, Dora?- le interrogo Kings a Tonks con la voz helada.

Tonks apretó los labios, y Gideon soltó una carcajada.

\- Vamos, vamos. - beso la mejilla de Tonks. - Fue una misión muy larga, y yo me equivoque de habitación.- Kingsley frunció de ceño. - Me desvestí porque queria darme una ducha caliente cuando abro la puerta del baño y veo a esta preciosa mujer desnuda en la bañera.

Tonks gimió aun más avergonzada.

"Toma esa, Kings"- se burlo mentalmente.-"Por ser tan lento"

Kingsley apretó los puños bajo su capa a la vez que acribillaba con la mirada a Gideon.

Entonces Gideon pensó en dejar de molestarlos a los dos o Kingsley acabaría por asesinarlo y enterrarlo muy lejos de Tonks.

Pero no le importaba.

Gideon Prewett era un masoquista que queria ayudar a una amiga.

\- ¿Podemos repetir...-

\- ¡Gideon!- le gritó Fabian con una sonrisa pícara desde la puerta.- ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Fabian había notado las perversas intenciones de su hermano para poner celoso a Kings por lo que le paro de golpe al notar que los dientes de su amigo se estrellaban unos contra otros de rabia.

Había hecho bien.

No queria enterrar mañana a su hermano.

\- Buena suerte con vuestra misión, muchachos.- gruño Kingsley. Los gemelos rieron entre dientes. - Los demás ya se han ido a Slytherin. Os toca a vosotros.

Tonks se adelanto un paso con su cabello de vuelta a la normalidad.

\- Quería deciros que en cuanto me necesitéis solo tenéis que mandarme un patronus.- les explico mas seria.- Estaré ahí en menos de dos minutos. Por favor tened mucho cuidado.- Tonks les abrazo a los dos.- Siento no poder ir con vosotros.

\- Oh, Tonks.- Gideon le devolvió el abrazo.- Tienes que cuidar el castillo por nosotros.

Fabian por mientras se despedía de Kingsley con otro abrazo.

\- No hagas muchas bromas por Slytherin.- le susurro Tonks al oído.- Ellos no parecen ser muy graciosos.

\- Y tú intenta ligarte a Kings en nuestra ausencia.- Tonks soltó una risita nerviosa.- Mejor aún. Métete en su cama.

\- Lo haré.- murmuró.

Y Gideon solo pudo soltar otra carcajada mas fuerte.

\- Menudo par.

Gideon se despidió de Kingsley con un abrazo y una advertencia de no dejar embarazada a Tonks en su ausencia. Este le pego en la cabeza y se fue de su habitación con pasos enfadados mientras Tonks le seguía totalmente curiosa por saber que le había dicho Gideon a Kings.

\- Te lo mereces, hermano.- le dijo Fabian.

Gideon termino de vestirse, cogió su varita y se giro hacia Fabian.

\- ¿Estas listo?

\- Si.- y los dos se aparecieron en los límites de Slytherin.

\- Este es el lugar que nos indico Remus.- Fabian asintió.- Aquí sera nuestro lugar de encuentro.

Y un patronus en forma de comadreja se alzo entre los arbustos haciéndoles saber a los gemelos Prewett de quien era aquel animal de luz brillante.

Arthur.

\- ¿Donde demonios están?- Los dos escucharon claramente el enfurruñamiento de Arthur. - No os entretengáis con tonterías y poner aquí vuestro doble trasero.

\- Como se ha puesto.- Gideon asintió lentamente. - ¿Que hora es?

Gideon miro su reloj de soles y lunas.

\- Van a ser las doce y media.

Fabian jadeo.

\- Nos quedaremos esta noche en el bosque.- le dijo Gideon a Fabian. Los dos sacaron sus sacos de la bolsa de extensión indetectable y la colocaron encima de la hierba del claro. - Porque no le envías a nuestro pobre pelirrojo un mensaje mientras yo reviso el terreno.

Este asintió y Gideon camino lejos de él hasta que no le diviso mas.

\- Mas le valdría a esas serpientes poder tener un puesto para nosotros. - murmuró Gideon.- No quiero utilizar la maldición imperius.

De pronto unos gritos lejanos le distrajeron por un segundo.

Gideon paró de inmediato.

Estos gritos se convirtieron en chillidos que cada vez se hacían más claros y cercanos.

¿De donde procedía?

El pelirrojo desenvaino la varita sin pensarlo.

Miró para todos los lados posibles pero no encontró nada por lo que solo le quedaba...

Gideon levanto la cabeza hacia arriba.

\- ¡Cuida..!

Y lo vio.

Un ángel cayendo del cielo.

De hermoso rostro y melena azabache ondeando con el viento e iba en su dirección.

O más bien se iba a estrellar contra él.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Y Gideon realizo uno de sus movimientos mas hábiles de auror.

Petrifico la escoba que iba con el ángel pero no pudo conseguir que este no cayera en cuanto lo hechizo, y Gideon solo rezo para que el golpe que recibiera no lo matara. Estiro los brazos para cogerle a lo alto y lo consiguió.

Mas o menos.

El cuerpo del muchacho logro utilizarlo como almohada haciéndose apenas daño pero durante la caída Gideon perdió el equilibrio cayéndose para atrás y golpeándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Eh, tú! - El ángel le golpeo la mejilla y Gideon entreabrió los ojos para observar los grisáceos brillantes de este.- ¡Perdóname! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Tranquilo! ¡Te ayudare!

\- Ángel.- murmuró.

El muchacho le observo de forma extraña, y Gideon miro hacia un lado donde distinguió la llama de cabello de Fabian saliendo de los arbustos.

\- ¡Hermano!

* * *

Regulus apretó el cuerpo del robusto pelirrojo contra su pecho mientras veía como perdía la conciencia.

Había cometido un error.

Ahora lo sabía.

Debería haberse metido en la maldita chimenea.


	12. ¿Ella una mortífaga?

Fabian Prewett tenia una conexión especial con su hermano gemelo Gideon mucho antes de nacer, según su madre. Por eso pudo sentir que Gideon estaba en peligro, desistió de sacar los sacos y corrió por el bosque en busca de su hermano. Cuando lo encontró tirado en el suelo con un muchacho zarandeándole los hombros, sus alarmas se dispararon por completo. Fabian desenvaino la varita y gritó:

\- ¡Hermano!

El joven de melena azabache y ojos grises se giro hacia él con la varita en la mano.

\- ¿Que demonios...?- murmuró el joven mirándolo y mirando a Gideon a la vez.- Gemelos.

Fabian gruño.

\- ¿Que le has hecho a mi hermano?- le pregunto entre dientes.

\- Yo...- Regulus suspiro y guardo su varita para que el otro hiciera lo mismo.- Siento lo que le he hecho a tu hermano. Él ha sido muy amable al cogerme mientras me caía de esa maldita escoba.

Fabian entrecerró los ojos.

\- Mi escoba se estropeo en mitad del camino.- Regulus pateo la escoba.- ¡Malditos cacharros!

El pelirrojo corrió hasta su hermano no sin mirar al muchacho con extrañeza. Golpeo la mejilla de Gideon pero pudo notar que estaba vivo por la lenta respiración que brotaba de su nariz.

Menos mal.

Su hermano era una parte de su corazón que no podía perder.

\- Se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.- le explico el muchacho con preocupación.

\- ¡Merlín!- Fabian levanto a su hermano por los hombros.- ¿¡Conoces algún hospital cerca de aquí!?

Regulus fue rápidamente a ayudar a cargar el peso del pelirrojo.

\- Nos apareceré en la enfermería del castillo.- Fabian le miro fijamente.- No te muevas.

"¿El castillo de Slytherin?"

\- No se si...

Pero la decisión en los ojos del joven hicieron que Fabian se callará de inmediato.

¿En que demonios se había metido?

Y aún no supo como se dejo llevar si era un auror preparado pero en él había un aura de confianza que no pudo obviar.

Los tres se aparecieron dentro de un pasillo que daba a una puerta de madera gigante.

\- Esta es la enfermería.

Fabian agarro mejor a su hermano mientras el chico bajito le abría la puerta.

"He entrado en la casa del enemigo en menos de una noche"

\- ¡Madame Pomfrey! ¿¡Esta aquí!?- chillo a su lado.

\- ¿Que es ese ruido...- Madame Pomfrey salio en bata para ver quien había llegado.- ¡Oh, chico! ¿¡Que has hecho ahora!?

\- Le juro que me declaro totalmente culpable, Madame.

Madame Pomfrey le indico a Fabian que pusiera a Gideon en una camilla.

\- ¿Que le ha ocurrido, Regulus?

\- Me caí encima de él y se golpeo la cabeza.- Regulus se sonrojo mientras Madame Pomfrey le dirigía una mirada fulminante.- Espero que no sea muy grave.

Fabian vio como Madame Pomfrey revisaba a su hermano con mano experta por lo que suspiro mentalmente de alivio.

\- No es nada grave pero veré si tiene lesiones internas.- les explico.- Salgan fuera, por favor.

Lo hicieron aunque Fabian mas receloso.

El rostro del chico mostraba preocupación a la vez que miraba intensamente la puerta y Fabian lo observo con rareza.

\- Siento haberme estrellado contra tu hermano.- le dijo de pronto.- No soy muy bueno con la escoba, pero había mantenido el equilibrio en el aire. Hasta ahora.- acaricio su sien.- Nunca os había visto. ¿De donde sois?

Fabian se tensó.

\- Londres.- contesto.

\- ¿Habéis venido a Slytherin por algo importante?- Fabian puso recta la espalda.- Lo siento. No quise ser indiscreto.

El chico parecía poder entrar en el castillo de Slytherin a su gusto. Tenia la entrada permitida porque no todos podían traspasar la barrera de un castillo por lo tanto era alguien importante en ese lugar. Entonces a Fabian se le ocurrió una idea para infiltrarse entre los mortífagos.

\- Venimos por trabajo.- le dijo. Regulus le miro sorprendido.- Y queríamos buscarlo en el castillo. Nuestra especialidad es la seguridad de vigilancia. Y hemos visto que están buscando personas.

\- Eso es.- asintió Regulus con seriedad.- ¿Tu hermano y tú, no?

\- Si.

\- Si tu hermano se encuentra bien mañana os veré a las doce en punto.- le indico Regulus.- Después de todo le debo algo a tu hermano, y yo cumplo mi promesa.

\- ¿Trabajas con la seguridad?

\- Soy uno de los entrenadores.

Fabian no pudo decir nada mas porque Madame Pomfrey se asomo por la puerta para decirles que entraran.

\- ¿Como se encuentra?- la interrogo de inmediato. Madame Pomfrey le envió una mirada tan severa que Fabian quiso encogerse.- ¿Puede decírmelo, por favor?

Madame Pomfrey le sonrió quedamente.

\- Fue un golpe muy leve.- Madame Pomfrey le coloco una manta a Gideon.- No tiene lesiones ni contusiones. Solo tiene que descansar toda la noche y mañana podre darle el alta.

\- Madame Pomfrey.- la llamo Regulus.- ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Y los dos se apartaron hacia la oficina de Madame Pomfrey mientras Fabian les vigilaba de muy cerca.

\- Maldita sea, Gideon.- Fabian le golpeo ligeramente el hombro.- ¿Porque siempre tienes que ser tan impulsivo?

Amaba a su hermano pero iba a matarlo en cuanto despertara.

Unos pasos a su espalda hicieron que volteara.

Era el tal Regulus.

\- He hablado con Madame Pomfrey y permitirá que esta noche duermas en la enfermería.- Fabian le observo con asombro.- Imagino que no querrás pasar la noche lejos de tu hermano así que te puedes quedar aquí. Las camas son muy cómodas.

Fabian suspiro.

\- Gracias.

"Este chico parece tan normal que da miedo"

\- De nada.- sonrió levemente, y Fabian vio un atisbo conocido en su rostro.

¿Pero a quién?

El tal Regulus cabeceo con educación y salio de la enfermería.

"¿Que han hecho con los mortífagos?"

* * *

Narcissa Black había sido criada desde los dos años en el extranjero, exactamente en Francia. Inscribiéndola en una de las mejores escuelas para que fuera una mujer sumisa y fácil de complacer.

Nada mas alejado de la realidad.

\- ¡No pienso casarme con Vincent Crabbe!- le grito Narcissa de veintitrés años a su madre Druella.- !Esto es lo que faltaba!

\- ¡Eres una niña malcriada!- chillo Druella perdiendo los estribos.- ¿¡Como es posible que haya tenido hijas tan estúpidas!?

Narcissa bufo audiblemente.

\- Díselo al desgraciado con el que te casaste.- Druella gruño de rabia.- Otro mortífago igual que tú.

Druella le abofeteo dejando una marca roja muy evidente en su mejilla.

\- ¡No hables a si de tu padre!

Narcissa movió su cabello hacia un lado.

\- Muy bien, Druella.- escupió.- He acabado contigo. Estoy harta.

\- ¿Que he hecho mal contigo, Narcissa?- le pregunto Druella con los labios apretados.- Primero la ingrata de Andromeda y ahora tú. Cygnus y yo pagamos las mejores escuelas para vosotras y así es como nos lo pagan.

\- Hablas de Andromeda como si ella no agradeciera toda la educación que le disteis.- Narcissa cogió un cigarrillo de su tabaquera de metal.- Ella se mato a estudiar, casi nunca dormía y como se lo agradecisteis.- Narcissa prendió el cigarrillo.- La desterrasteis del tapiz y de nuestras vidas porque cometió la "desfachatez" de enamorarse de un muggle llamado Ted.

\- ¡No nombres a ese inmundo! ¡No es como nosotros!

\- Es humano. Bueno.- chasqueo la lengua con burla.- A esos asesinos no se les considera humanos. No se le puede comparar.

\- ¡Narcissa!

La voz de Cygnus se mezclo con los fingidos lamentos de Druella.

Narcissa era el vivo retrato de Cygnus. Ojos azules grisáceos y el cabello de dos colores distintos, el marrón y el rubio. Era un hombre tan hermoso a su edad que no parecía que tuviera cincuenta y dos años y tres hijas.

\- Hombre, Cygnus.- Narcissa le dio una fuerte calada a su cigarro.- Hablábamos de asuntos familiares porque no te unes.

-¡Ten mas respeto, Narcissa!- Esta no se encogió por los gritos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada.- ¿Ya le has informado con quien se casara, Druella?

Esta asintió mirando a su hija con asco.

\- Ha negado el compromiso, Cygnus.- le informo y este fulmino a Narcissa con la mirada.- Al parecer solo tenemos una hija decente.

\- Si hablas de Bellatrix quiero decirte que tu hija se esta ganando una fama muy provechosa acostándose con todos esos mortífagos.

Narcissa vio como los ojos de Cygnus ardieron en llamas.

\- ¿¡Como te atreves!?

\- ¡Me atrevo porque puedo, padre!- Narcissa vio por el rabillo del ojo como su primo Regulus se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta.- ¡Te digo desde ahora que no pienso casarme con ese cerdo de Crabbe!¡No pienso coger la marca ni mucho menos aparentar ser alguien que no soy!

\- ¡Eres una estúpida!- Cygnus levanto la mano para abofetearla como hizo Druella, pero Regulus se adelanto cogiendo el brazo de Cygnus.- ¿¡Que diablos haces!?

Una máscara de ira envolvió el rostro de Regulus, que en un momento le pareció a Cygnus ver el rostro de su mejor amigo y cuñado Orión.

\- ¡No toques a Narcissa!- le grito Regulus.

\- ¡Suéltame, chico!- Cygnus tiro de su brazo.- ¡Deberías apoyarme, no defender a esta traidora!

\- ¡He dicho que no la toques!- Regulus se puso al lado de Narcissa mientras esta le cogía la mano.

Druella analizo a Regulus con repulsión.

\- ¿¡No me digas que tu también eres un traidor, Regulus!?

\- ¡Piensa lo que quieras, tía!

Y un patronus en forma de serpiente se deslizo entre los ventanales de la casa de los Black hasta encontrar a Cygnus.

\- ¡El hijo de Thomas nos ha traicionado!- La voz de Mulciber dejo a los Black paralizados.- ¡Ven a ayudarnos!¡Nos han enviado a los aurores!¡Este es el fin!

El tono de Mulciber era desesperante, y Cygnus envió una mirada pálida a su esposa. Narcissa se adelanto cogiendo su capa de la percha y haciendo lo propio con el de Regulus.

\- ¡Rápido, Reg!¡Desenvaina tu varita!- ordenó, y Regulus se coloco su capa de viaje.- ¡Hay que ayudar a Tom!

\- ¡Traidores!- chillo Druella.

\- Este es el fin, tía.- le dijo Regulus a Druella.- Os agradezco vuestra acogida pero mas no puedo hacer por vosotros. Por favor, si sois listos, huid.

Narcissa giro el rostro haciendo que no oía nada y Regulus lo agradeció.

Sabia perfectamente que Narcissa había tenido cierto amor por sus padres aunque con el tiempo se hubiera convertido en odio. Y no queria tener en su conciencia el no haber ayudado a Druella y a Cygnus con un poco de silencio.

\- ¡No somos unos cobardes!

Cygnus estaba rojo de enfado.

\- ¡Vayámonos de aquí, Regulus!- gruño Narcissa saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¡Ya no eres nuestra hija, Narcissa!- rumio Druella yendo hacia la puerta.- ¡Olvídate de que tienes padres!

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé!

Y Narcissa se apareció en los límites del castillo de Slytherin mientras sus rápidos reflejos hacían que se agachara una vez hubo divisado un rayo de luz amarilla yendo en su dirección. Un mortífago que estaba cerca suyo convoco la marca, y esta como una lengua de serpiente se extendió en el cielo. Narcissa fue en dirección del hombre para reducirlo. La marca tenebrosa brillo intensamente por cinco segundos hasta que un rayo de luz blanca los cegó a todos y tuvieron que utilizar sus sentidos para no quedarse a ciegas.

Era Tom.

Había utilizado sus poderes para romper el hechizo maligno que significaba la marca tenebrosa, y esta fue desapareciendo entre las nubes hasta que no quedo ningún rastro.

Todo había terminado.

* * *

\- ¿¡Como que has herido a alguien con tu escoba, Regulus!?- chillo Narcissa con enfado.- ¡Que te he dicho! ¡No utilices la escoba si no es estrictamente necesario!- Regulus agacho la cabeza ante los gritos. Y no solo él sino todos los del castillo, entre ellos los Lords que solo negaron con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente que eran los gritos de Cissy.- ¡Y seguramente lo de ayer no lo era!

\- Cissy.- Regulus suspiro al ver que Narcissa se obligaba a tranquilizarse.- Ese pobre hombre ahora esta descansando. Te lo he contado para que luego no te lleves una sorpresa, querida.

\- Esta bien, Reg, pero no vuelvas a utilizar la escoba en lo que te reste de vida.- Narcissa se acomodo la melena hacia un lado.- Voy a hablar con la enfermera para que aliste camas por si nuestros nuevos alumnos lo necesitan.- se paró de pronto.- ¿Donde esta el hombre al que arrollaste?

Las mejillas de Regulus tornaron rojas.

\- En la enfermería.

Narcissa alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?- Regulus levanto la barbilla mientras desviaba la mirada.- Te ha gustado mucho.

\- Casi le rompo el cráneo.- murmuró.- Le debo disculpas.

\- Y una muy buenas.- rió.- Pero estoy segura de que sabrás como disculparte.

\- ¡Cissy!- gruño y esta abrió la puerta de su habitación.

\- Encárgate de enseñarles las reglas mientras no estoy.- le dijo.- Iré en un rato para comenzar a entrenar.

\- Bien.- asintió.

Narcissa le mando un beso volado y salio.

Camino hasta el ala este del castillo mismamente donde se encontraba la enfermería donde mandaba Madame Pomfrey, la doctora principal, y la única en quien confiaban para que arreglara sus huesos rotos. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio como una persona, mas bien un hombre, se chocaba contra ella. De contextura fuerte porque Narcissa sintió como unos brazos fibrados la apretaban contra sí para que ella no impactara contra el suelo.

\- ¿¡Que demonios..!?- soltó Narcissa con la cabeza en el pecho de alguien.- ¡Mira por donde vas!

\- Un gracias por no dejar que te rompas la cabeza hubiera bastado.- le dijo el hombre con burla.- ¿Te puedes levantar o te gusta acostarte en mi pecho?

Narcissa levanto los ojos para acribillarle con la mirada pero esto no duro mucho tiempo pues la sonrisa del sinvergüenza, que le estaba dirigiendo empezó a ponerla nerviosa.

Era resplandeciente, divertida y atractiva.

Como él.

Tenia los ojos azules como el cielo mismo y el pelo tan rojo como el fuego, y una barba bien recortada que hacia querer acariciarla con los dedos.

"Vuelve a la realidad, Cissy"

\- Me he acostado en mejores torsos.- soltó con mordacidad.

El pelirrojo sonrió aún mas si es posible.

\- No te muerdes la lengua.- soltó una carcajada.- Me gusta.

\- Estupendo.- Y Narcissa se levanto.- ¿Quien eres?

Fabian sonrió.

\- Me llamo Fabian.- se presento.- Y he solicitado un puesto de seguridad en el castillo.

Narcissa se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Y tú quien eres?

\- Soy la que te va a entrenar para ese puesto.

Y se fue enviando a Fabian una sonrisa divertida mientras el cuerpo de él se clavaba en el suelo.

¿Ella una mortífaga?

Esa hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y marrón, ojos azules grisáceos y bello rostro no podía ser una mortífaga.

Fabian estaba perdiendo toda esperanza en el género femenino de los cuatro reinos.

Merlín le había gastado muchas bromas agrias.

Esperaba que esta no fuera igual de amarga.


	13. ¡Malditos Slytherins!

\- Me llamo James, mi señor.- James hizo una mueca ante lo que iba a decir.- Su nuevo sirviente.

La expresión de Thomas se volvió granito. No podía dejar que viera un rastro de emoción en su rostro hasta que pudiera controlarlas.

Y menos un novato.

El tal James, con solo analizarle, se sabia que era todo un libro abierto.

Apenas escondía sus emociones. Thomas sabia que estaba enfadado, irritado y juraría que él era el objeto de su enojo. Pero no sabia porque.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?- le pregunto Tom con voz helada.- ¡Responde, sirviente!

James apretó los labios.

\- No le conozco.- respondió altivo.- No tengo ningún problema con usted...mi señor.

"Una mentira más, una menos"

\- Mentiroso.- le dijo Tom, y vio un rastro de sorpresa en el rostro del sirviente.- ¿Me conoces, acaso? ¿Íntimamente, tal vez?

Los ojos castaños de James se ampliaron y un jadeo broto de sus labios.

Tom continuo.- Si es así. No me guardes rencor.

Y compuso una sonrisa arrogante, aunque supiera de antemano que aquello que había salido de su boca era totalmente falso.

Thomas Riddle Jr. solo había tenido dos experiencias sexuales en su vida y de la última ni se acordaba. Nunca se refirió a sí mismo como un hombreriego. Podría decirse que acompaño durante un tiempo a Rabastan en sus citas, pero jamás saco provecho de ellas. Él tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que termino por aburrirse. Pero ahora...

Observo de nuevo a James, quien le miraba por el rabillo del ojo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego suspiro y pronunció con cuidado:

\- No nos conocemos de nada, mi señor. Y mucho menos íntimamente.- se aclaro la garganta.- Se lo aseguro, y tampoco querría.- Tom alzo una ceja.- Al fin y al cabo usted y yo somos de mundos distintos.- siseo. Dio una ojeada por la habitación.- Volveré más tarde cuando usted no esté para continuar limpiando.- compuso una sonrisa dulce y afilada. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Tom.- Mi señor.

Y salió sin más golpeando el suelo con zancadas toscas, y plantando a un Tom totalmente asombrado por su actitud.

¿Que demonios le habré hecho?

Tom cabeceo rápidamente.

No era asunto suyo, ni tampoco debería tomarle importancia a un simple sirviente novato.

Aunque hermoso y atrayente.

Cuando James cerró la puerta a sus espaldas tuvo un irremediable deseo de gritar mil obscenidades en distintos idiomas. Con las dos manos sobre su boca camino lejos de la habitación de Riddle.

\- Lord endemoniado.- gruño.- ¿Íntimamente, tal vez?- repitió usando un tono parecido al de su nuevo...señor.

Y al girar por el pasillo se quedo paralizado ante la visión que tenia delante. Un Sirius inconsciente flotando sobre la alfombra roja del suelo y delante de él con la varita en alto iba otro hombre joven, de estatura pequeña, y vestido de negro.

Las palabras se le quedaron atascadas a James en la garganta.

\- ¿Se..?- empezó a decir. Severus se dio cuenta, giró los pies y analizo a James de pies a cabeza.- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Conoces a este...- miro a Sirius con frialdad.- hombre inconsciente?

James inhalo aire aliviado y reunió toda su valentía.

\- Es mi compañero.- "y amigo del alma".- ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

\- Entrar sin permiso a mi habitación.

\- Hemos empezado a trabajar hoy en el castillo.- Severus alzó la barbilla.- Si recuerdo bien, él es el sirviente encargado de su cuarto.

\- Oh. Solo ha sido un desafortunado cambio de información.- James apretó los labios. "Malditos Slytherins"- Le llevaré a la enfermería. Mis desmaius suelen ser muy potentes.

\- No se tome la molestia, señor.- Severus se quedo de pie viendo como el sirviente tomaba al pelinegro de las axilas para bajarlo del aire.- Lo haré yo.

\- ¿Seguro?.- James asintió despacio.- Está bien. Mañana me disculpare apropiadamente con él. Después de todo ha sido mi culpa.- se giro con pies de plomo y luego retrocedió.- Ah, si. Gracias...

James no dejo que el asombro acaparara su cara.

\- James, mi señor.

\- Gracias, James.- y se fue por donde vino.

\- ¿Que les ocurre a los Slytherin?- escupió.- Parecen...normales.- cabeceó.- No. Las apariencias engañan.- y miro a Sirius desmayado en el suelo.- ¿Que clase de auror eres tú? Perro de segunda.- le dijo a sabiendas de que no le oía.

James pensaba en aparecerse en las habitaciones pero sabia que era demasiado arriesgado mostrar magia en un castillo lleno de mortifagos. Además que los sirvientes tenían reglas limitadas sobre sus poderes dentro de su lugar de trabajo a menos que fuera en defensa de la vida. Para suerte de James apareció Amos, pálido y con las gafas sobresaliendo de la punta de la nariz, que al ver a James y a Sirius inconsciente volvió en sí.

\- Ayudame, Amos.- le dijo James agarrando el brazo de Sirius.- Llevemoslo a las habitaciones antes de que alguien más nos vea.

\- ¿Que le ha ocurrido?- le interrogo exaltado.- ¿Fueron ellos?

\- Esta inconsciente porque el señor de su habitación no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. ¿Que demonios le habrá dicho?- masculló James. Amos negó con la cabeza.- Pasar desapercibidos y un cuerno. El primer dia y todo está yendo del revés.- Empezaron a tirar de Sirius hasta las escaleras de los sirvientes. James se limpio el sudor de la frente.

Amos le miró.- ¿Hablas tan bien por ti?

Potter afirmó con la cabeza.- Me conoces bien.- rió quedo.- Yo y mi bocaza. Tendré que controlarme de ahora en adelante. ¿Que tal te fue con Lady Arabella?

Diggory reprimió un escalofrío.

\- Temo que dentro de poco sere deshonrado, James.- Este se le quedo mirando.- Y no solo físicamente. ¿Sabías que te pueden violar con los ojos? Ella exhala pura sexualidad. He tenido que estar alejado unos metros prudentes mientras me explicaba las tareas que debía realizar. Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo la señora Molly.

\- No creo que sea para tanto, Amos.- dijo inseguro.- Protege tu "varita". No te descuides, amigo. Los Slytherins son de cuidado.

Y Amos asintió para volver a su trabajo de llevar a Sirius por las escaleras. Consiguieron no dar muchos cabezazos a Sirius con los escalones y de paso no caerse con el peso del Black encima de ellos. Apenas llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sirius cuando otras tres puertas fueron abiertas abruptamente. Eran Remus, Peter y Lily.

No tardaron en alarmarse al ver a Sirius siendo arrastrado por James y Amos.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido?- Remus no tardo en coger a Sirius por los tobillos.- ¿Habéis estado jugando, James?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no...-Remus levanto las cejas.- Bueno si. Pero este no es el caso.

\- Entremos antes de que nos oigan.- les aviso Lily mirando a su alrededor.- ¡Vamos!

Peter hecho un hechizo silenciador alrededor del pasillo antes de entrar.

Echaron a Sirius sobre el colchón de su cuarto y rodearon la cama.

\- Ha sido su nuevo "señor"- les informo James.- No he querido alarmarme demasiado rápido. Despertemos a Sirius para que nos cuente su parte del incidente.

\- Eso ha sido muy sabio de tu parte, James.- soltó Remus antes de exaltarse por unos golpes en la puerta.

James los miro a todos para avanzar hacia la puerta. Tomo el manillar con fuerza y giro despacio.

\- Soy Nivalis.- La voz de Arthur resonó en sus oídos con un alivio feroz.- Vengo con Remo.

"¿Y Rómulo?"- pensaron los Merodeadores.

No tardo en arrancar la puerta de su lugar de origen y jalar el cuello de sus camisas para que entraran.

Los dos observaron el cuerpo tendido de Sirius.

\- Os ha ido tan bien como a nosotros, ¿no?- bromeó Fabian destensando la espalda.

\- ¡Ah! Estoy harta.

Lily invoco un vaso de agua y echo el líquido sobre el rostro de Sirius.

\- ¡Por merlín!- chillo Sirius al despertarse tan rudamente.- ¡Loca!

\- ¡Perro tonto!- le soltó de vuelta.

James se abalanzo sobre Sirius con un gruñido feroz.

\- ¡Perro de segunda!- Sirius amplio los ojos.- ¡Dime por todo lo que mas quieras! ¿¡Que le hiciste al Lord ese!?

\- Cálmate, cornamenta.- murmuró Sirius. Y luego un brillo recordatorio llego a sus ojos- ¡El muy maldito me hechizo!

\- Ahora te das cuenta.- Peter se golpeo la cabeza.- Recuerda, canuto. Dinos lo que ocurrió para saber que medidas tomar con ellos.

Sirius se sentó en la cama seguido de un receloso James.

\- Entre en su habitación y lo primero que hice fue examinar su cuarto.- Amos le paso un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara húmeda.- Gracias, amigo.- Paró para limpiarse el rostro para impaciencia de los Merodeadores, y prosiguió.- Y descubri otra habitación que resulto ser su laboratorio, pero esta protegida con hechizos innombrables. Iba a intentar analizar que tipo de hechizos eran cuando la varita de mi "señor".- dijo con burla.- Severus Snape se clavo en mi cuello.

\- ¿Que clase de auror eres tú?- le preguntó Arthur a Sirius con sorna. Este le fulmino.- Debiste tener mas cuidado.

\- El muy...apareció de la nada. Ni siquiera había oído sus pasos.- Sirius echo la cabeza para atrás, y susurro para sí.- No oí sus pasos.

\- ¿Y te hechizo?

Sirius se rasco la cabeza avergonzado esperando unos segundos para contestar a la pregunta de Lily.

\- En realidad me exigio que le dijera quien era.- contesto.- También que buscaba en su habitación. La verdad es que estaba demasiado alterado. Parece ser muy celoso de su intimidad. Y yo estaba tan confuso que le...intente seducir.

\- ¿¡Que!?

Los Merodeadores rodaron los ojos con exasperación.

Solo a Sirius se le ocurriría seducir al enemigo.

\- Puede ser un maldito mortífago, pero si no lo fuera ya me lo hubiera llevado a la cama.

\- Sirius.- suspiro Frank entrando por la puerta y sorprendiendo a los de la habitación.- Perdón.

\- Ya estamos todos.- Fabian se adelanto unos pasos, insonorizó el cuarto de nuevo y habló con voz seria:- Al parecer Sirius no es el único que se ha accidentado. Gideon podrá compartir el regaño de James.- El aludido masculló entre dientes.

\- ¿Como?- se adelantó Amos atento a sus palabras.

\- El plan de entrar sigilosamente nos ha explotado en la cara.- Remus gimió.- Gideon está inconsciente en la enfermería del castillo por intentar frenar una caída. Y lo peor de todo es descubrir a quién salvo...- tosió incómodo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Al entrenador oficial de Slytherin.

Los Merodeadores gimieron al unísono totalmente rendidos.

¡Malditos Slytherins!


	14. Vulnerable

Remus Lupin gimió totalmente rendido junto a sus amigos y compañeros de desastres monumentales como estos. Se alejó de ellos aproximándose a la ventana para respirar un poco de aire puro y tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Quién dices que es?- le pregunto Remus cerrando los ojos.

\- El entrenador de Slytherin...uno de ellos.- murmuró Fabian perdido en sus pensamientos.- Un tal Regulus.

\- ¿Regulus?

"Habían sido inseparables hasta que..."

Sirius se sobo la frente notando que un dolor horrible le punzaba en las sienes.

\- Maldita sea.- masculló.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Sirius?- El Black negó mientras tomaba unos sorbos de agua.- Esta bien.

Remus frunció las cejas, y respiró hondo tres veces antes de hablarles de nuevo.

\- Seguiremos con el plan que ideamos.- James abrió la boca.- Lo haremos, James. No podemos retractarnos, sospecharan de nosotros a la mínima. Haremos del accidente de Sirius y Gideon un simple borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

James no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, y los demás, dudosos, le siguieron.

\- Ire con Fabian a la enfermería.- les dijo Remus.- Quiero ver a Gideon. Iros a vuestros aposentos, dormid. Mañana será un día muy largo.- suspiró y se fue con Fabian.

\- Creo que Remus haría perfectamente el papel de rey.- comentó James con orgullo.

Frank dio una risita apagada, y Arthur le observó con extrañeza.

\- Me retiro, amigos.- Amos hizo un cabeceo, y continuó los pasos de Remus

Lily, Peter, Frank y Arthur se despidieron de Sirius mientras James le colocaba en la cama.

\- Estas un poco pálido, canuto.- James le tocó la frente.- ¿Seguro que...?

\- Estoy bien, compañero.- le aseguro.- Solo es un dolor de cabeza. Ya lo sabes, James. Me pasa continuamente desde los ocho años.

La frente perlada de sudor de Sirius revelaba que no estaba para nada bien, pero James solo pudo buscar su bolsa de viaje y hacerle tomar algunas pociones que le dio Kings al salir de Gryffindor. "La precaución ante todo, Jamsie"- le dijo.-"Aunque no os llevéis bien". James le obligó a beber una poción sin sueños y para el dolor de cabeza, y en menos de un minuto Sirius dormía plácidamente.

James contemplo el cielo encantado de esa noche.

\- Merlín ayúdanos o estaremos acabados.

Remus Lupin camino en silencio junto a Fabian, quien anormalmente estaba callado y pensativo. Al parecer el ambiente de Slytherin iba a cambiar muchas cosas de ahí en adelante y si no al tiempo.

\- Remus.- le llamó Fabian.- ¿Algunas vez te has enamorado?

Remus trago saliva.

\- No.- ¿A que venia eso?- ¿Estas enamorado, Fabian?

Fabian abrió los ojos.

\- ¡No!- apretó los labios.- Es decir, nunca me he enamorado. Pero he estado pensando en todos nosotros, y nunca, que yo sepa, he visto que os hayáis enamorado. Atracción es atracción, pero no es lo mismo.

\- Entiendo.- afirmó.- Nunca me he imaginado enamorado de nadie. Menos por mi condición

\- No digas eso, Lunatico.- Fabian le miro seriamente.- El hombre que se case contigo será muy afortunado.

\- Gracias.- le sonrió Remus, y continuaron su camino.- El único enamorado de los Merodeadores es Kings, y yo que creí que con ese carácter de gruñón jamás enamoraría a ninguna mujer. Y luego apareció Tonks.

\- Un roto para un descosido.- y los rieron.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería del castillo, se aseguraron de que Madame Pomfrey estuviera durmiendo y cerraron la puerta para que nadie entrara. Gideon estaba tumbado en la cama, con los cerrados y...roncando.

\- Será...- Fabian se sobo los ojos con diversión, y Remus quiso ahorcar a Gideon.- ¡Despierta, Rómulo!

\- Eh...- Gideon entreabrió los ojos.- ¿Que?¡La misión!

Remus y Fabian corrieron a cerrarle la boca.

\- Estúpido.- siseó Remus.- Estás en la enfermería del castillo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ese chico se cayó encima de ti, ¿Lo recuerdas?

A Gideon se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Te refieres al ángel.- le respondió. Los dos le miraron confundidos, y luego un brillo de entendimiento nubló la mirada de Fabian.- ¿Donde está? ¿Está bien?

\- El ángel trabaja aquí.- Fabian recibió una mirada interrogativa de Remus.- En el castillo de Slytherin como entrenador.

Y Remus jadeo.

\- ¿Le estas llamando ángel?

\- Por un momento me pareció que lo era.

Gideon se sobo los ojos, y le vino un dolor en la cabeza.

\- Me trajeron aquí por él, ¿no?

\- Si.- afirmo Fabian.- Descansaremos aquí esta noche. Gracias a tu golpe, el tal Regulus nos ha ofrecido un puesto para entrenarnos en la guardia. Así que ya puedes recuperarte.- Remus asintió.

\- Descansa, Rómulo.- Remus suspiró.- Mañana será un día largo. Ponle al día, Remo.- Este le deseo buenas noches y vieron cómo desaparecía tras la puerta.

\- ¿Ángel, eh?

\- Oh, cállate.

Remus cerró la puerta de la enfermería con un temblor en las manos. Desearía haber estado en la seguridad de su cuarto, leyendo uno de sus libros y una taza de té como compañía. Pero se encontraba ahí...Contemplo las estrellas con ese deseo envolviendo su alma y mente. No había más remedio, tendría que resignarse a servir al Lord Lucius Malfoy hasta que descubrieran la manera de acabar su ataque contra Gryffindor y terminar con ellos.

\- ¿Que hace observando la luna como un lobo, sirviente?- Remus se tensó de nuevo.- ¿Me estás oyendo?

Lord Malfoy.

\- Mi señor.- Remus le regaló una sonrisa afable al darse la vuelta.- ¿Le puedo servir en algo?

Lucius arqueo una ceja. Ese sirviente tenía bipolaridad o simplemente era extraño.

\- No cree que debería estar acostado.- le dijo.- Los sirvientes se levantan muy temprano, y ya son las once y media. Y si usted no rinde, mi habitación no brillara como los chorros del oro.

Remus apretó los labios para no responder ante ese tono arrogante que le ponían de los nervios.

"Maldita sea la estirpe de los Malfoy"

De pronto Remus sintió los pasos de Malfoy avanzando hacia él, y se quedó de pie, con la espalda recta y la varita preparada en su antebrazo. Noto que un olor a menta entraba en sus fosas nasales furiosamente, Remus no tardó en alzar la mirada de frente sin ninguna actitud de sumisión en ella. Lucius quiso gemir al leer en sus ojos dorados un poder excitante que dejaría caer de rodillas a cualquiera.

Ese sirviente iba a ser la horma de su zapato.

\- ¿No lo cree usted?

\- No lo creo, mi señor.- masculló Remus conteniendo la voz.- Yo rindo incluso cansado. Usted no se preocupe por la limpieza, de eso me encargare yo.

Lucius sonrió divertido.

\- ¿Se siente mal?- Remus se alejó unos pasos de Lucius, y le miro confundido.- Lo digo porque acaba de salir de la enfermería.

\- Oh.- Remus escondió las manos en su espalda.- Me he perdido, solo eso. Aún no conozco los pasillos.

\- Se acostumbrara.- Remus asintió y pasó a su lado preparado para marcharse.- Por cierto.

\- ¿Sí, mi señor?

\- Hay unas cosas que debes saber antes.

\- ¿Cuáles, mi señor?- siseó con una amabilidad que no quería dar.

\- Despiértame a las siete, y abreme las cortinas para despejarme.- Lucius acomodo su capa sobre sus hombros.- Prepárame un baño, planchame la ropa que dejaré colgada en el armario, límpiame los zapatos y a las ocho quiero el desayuno en mi habitación. No tardaré mucho por lo que mi cuarto tiene que estar impoluto cuando vuelva, y eso incluye el baño. Comere a las dos en el comedor, así que te quiero ver ahí por si necesito algo. Lo mismo ocurrirá con la cena. Tomo un aperitivo en mi despacho en la sala oeste cada tarde a las cinco, dejamelo antes de que llegue y recógelo a las seis. Ah, sí. Cada noche tienes que cerrar las cortinas antes de ir a dormir.

En esos momentos Remus quiso cruciar a Lord Malfoy.

No había cambiado nada.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta con lo dicho?

\- Solo una.

\- ¿Cuál?- le preguntó curioso.

\- ¿Porque se fue el anterior sirviente?

\- Se jubilo. ¿Porque?

\- Le compadezco.- respondió, y se marchó sin más dejando a Lucius petrificado.

"Lo ha hecho de nuevo. Se ha burlado de mi"

\- Remus, eh. Serás toda un enigma por descubrir.

Dia 1

A la mañana siguiente, Remus Lupin se despertó a las seis de la mañana y no a las acostumbradas ocho por lo que estaba más gruñón que de costumbre. Los Merodeadores se habian despertado con tres cuartos de lo mismo, y en el desayuno apenas hablaron y solo escupieron un "Buenos días". Robert Wood, Zacharias Finnigan, Argus Filch, Molly Weasley y diez sirvientes más comían en la cocina o engullían el plato para salir rápido a hacer sus tareas.

\- Soy Robert Wood.- se presentó el cocinero a los demás Merodeadores.- Y el es mi amigo Zacharias Finnigan. Frank y Arthur ya nos conocen. ¿Y vosotros?

James, con cara de muerto, se adelantó como hacía siempre.

\- Me llamo James.- se presento.- Ellos son Sirius, Remus, Peter, Amos y Lily.

\- ¿Os conocías de antes, James?

Este actuó sin ningún nervio, compuso una sonrisa tirante y dijo:

\- No, solo es que nuestras habitaciones están unidas, y decidimos que ya que íbamos a trabajar juntos no podíamos llevarnos mal.

Los demás asintieron, aunque Lily fulmino a James cuando no la miraban por ser tan bocazas.

\- Eso está muy bien, muchachos.- aplaudió Molly.- Cuantas menos peleas entre sirvientes haya, mejor.

Amos y Remus suspiraron, y Sirius continuó devorando las tostadas.

\- ¡A trabajar, chicos!- bramó Molly con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.- ¡Tened buen día!

\- Si tú lo dices.- murmuró Remus, se despidió de sus amigos y con los pies pesados ando hasta la habitación de su pesadilla personal. La alcoba estaba totalmente a oscuras, en la cama Lucius Malfoy dormía plácidamente y tan hermoso que Remus sintió envidia porque él al despertar su rostro era de muerto viviente. Suspiro, y decidió abrir las cortinas, recoger la ropa del suelo y despertarlo sin mirarle antes de entrar al baño a calentar el agua de la tina. Remus sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pues estuvo un año sirviendo al que ahora descansaba en esa cama de algodón.

Las manos de Remus abrieron las cortinas con la necesidad de hacer mucho ruido con ello. Lord Malfoy se removió en su cama, y Remus cogio aire antes de gritar:

\- ¡Es la hora, mi señor!- Remus logró recoger la ropa, y pasar por el lado de la cama para adentrarse al baño, sabiendo que Lucius le miraba con ojos adormecidos pero atentos.- Ayudame, merlín.- susurró para sí.

Cuando se aseguro de que el agua estaba tibia y no ardiente como quería se obligó a regresar al cuarto. Y en menos de lo que quiso se encontró aprisionado por unos brazos abrasadores que envolvieron su cintura sin ningún recato.

Lucius Malfoy se había despertado con el grito de Remus, y apenas abrió los ojos para verle moverse por su habitación con pies ligeros. Parecía adormilado, pero con la espalda rígida y el cabello castaño un poco despeinado. Lucius jamás había visto a un joven tan hermoso en su vida. Se lamió los labios pensando en ese sueño del que le había despertado y que mismamente tenía que ver con el sirviente. Y ya no diría que fuera para menores de 10. El único pensamiento que le llegó a la cabeza es que tenía que tenerlo en su cama, gimiendo su nombre y gritando de placer. Dominarlo. Dominar ese carácter impredecible.

Y Remus se adentro en el baño sin mirarle a los ojos.

Aquello molestó enormemente a Lucius.

Le estaba ignorando.

En cuanto notó que salía del baño, se adelantó y pillandolo por sorpresa le tomó de la cintura. Estaba sorprendido y ruborizado.

Vulnerable.

\- ¿Intentas ignorarme, sirviente?- Remus entreabrió los labios, y Lucius se lamió los suyos de nuevo.- No te servirá de nada esta táctica.

Remus decidió no hablar porque tartamudearía como un niño.

\- Ahora eres mudo.- sonrió.

\- Podría sol-soltarme.- logró decir.

A pesar de la cómoda posición le dejó ir sintiendo la pérdida de un calor que no había sentido antes.

\- No me ignores.- Lucius se inclinó milímetros de su boca.- Detesto que me ignoren, y menos tú, mi sirviente.- siseó, y a Remus le pareció que había usado un tono posesivo.

Y se alejó hacia el baño dejando a Remus con un sofoco y un color rojo en sus mejillas que no volvieron a la normalidad hasta que terminó sus primeras tareas, y se alejó a la seguridad de la cocina. Frank, Arthur y los cocineros estaban haciendo el desayuno y le sonrieron dándole apoyo.

\- ¿Que me ocurre, merlín?- Remus contó sus días hasta luna llena. Faltaban dos semanas.- Debe ser que mi humor está cambiando. Es eso.- se auto convenció.

Le indicaron que el desayuno estaba servido, Remus tomó la bandeja y se alejó sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Solo rezaba para que no le engulliera.


End file.
